Defender
by KC Evans
Summary: AU. Himura Kenshin is intrigued by the new Police Inspector of the city, whose shown herself capable of bringing order back to a city in chaos. But dark rumors keep flying about her while she battles constant challengers aiming to take her down. For reasons he doesn't quite understand himself, Kenshin is determined to protect her and find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, not even a measly little part of it.

* * *

"It's so good to see you again, Ken-san."

Himura Kenshin accepted the cup of tea with a smile. "It's kind of you to welcome me when I dropped by so unexpectedly, Megumi-dono."

Takani Megumi sat next to him on the engawa before taking a sip of her own drink. "You are welcome anytime, Ken-san, you know that. I was running low on some of the medicine you brought, so that makes it even more fortunate."

"I'm glad."

They lapsed into companionable silence, enjoying the bright spring weather without the need to say anymore. Only the lightest brushes of clouds drifted through the sky, which allowed the sun to warm the earth with its rays. A gentle zephyr swept through every so often, stirring young leaves and flowering bulbs into a restless dance before stilling again. The faint perfume of budding Oyama magnolia, courtesy of the young trees dotting the courtyard, brought a wave of nostalgia over Kenshin. The road leading home - or away from it - was filled with dozens of those trees, and it never failed to bring back memories, both good and bad.

He finished his tea and set the cup down carefully. "It's not every day I hear the clinic so quiet," Kenshin remarked.

"It never lasts long, so I've learned to enjoy it when I can," Megumi answered. She cast him a sideways glance, her brown eyes seeming to slash away the careful layers he had piled on himself as protection. "But I doubt you came all this way to talk about the clinic."

Kenshin smiled ruefully. He never understood how Megumi managed to read him so adroitly, but her perception served her well both professionally and in dealing with him. "I'm embarrassed to admit that I have a favor to ask."

Shaking her head, Megumi's voice was filled with half-exasperation, half-amusement. "Ken-san, you know I'll help out any way I can. After all, I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything, Megumi-dono," he replied firmly. But before he could say anymore, the gate creaked open and a voice called out as he sauntered into view.

"Oi, Kitsune, you here? You're going to have another patient soon."

Kenshin perked up at the familiar voice, warmth flooding his tone. "Sanosuke!"

And Megumi huffed at her nickname. "I prefer if you call me Takani-sensei like everyone else, Sanosuke." But she arose and went inside to grab her medicine bag in preparation for the patient.

Sano smirked and then focused his attention onto the other man. "Kenshin, I didn't know you were back!"

"I just arrived an hour ago," he explained, standing up. "You look well. Who is this patient you're talking about?"

"Ah, that." Sano rubbed the back of his head in a gesture of mild irritation just as Megumi emerged from the room and slipped into her geta. "It's the new Inspector. She's been challenged to a fight."

"Already?" Megumi shook her head. "It's only her second day, too."

Kenshin looked between them as the trio moved towards the door. "New Inspector?"

"Yeah, she arrived yesterday and was locked in with the Council for most of the afternoon. Got sworn in, the politicians made a big deal about how she was endorsed by Saitou Hajime and how she was going to stop the rise in crime and chaos around here." Sano shook his head and pulled out a senbon from somewhere, putting it to his lips. "I'll admit, she has an impressive background, but with all the bragging done by the Council, challenging her was bound to happen sooner or later."

Megumi clucked her tongue in disapproval. "They should have known better than to throw her to the wolves like that. She's the sixth new Police Inspector we've had in four months!"

They moved quickly through the streets of the city, Kenshin just as familiar with the area as much as the others from previous visits. The closer they drew to the epicenter, the more people filled the streets until they were forced to squeeze through the crowds. Kenshin lost sight of both Sano and Megumi, both of who were taller than him, much to his chagrin. Resigned to finding them later, he eased his way towards the fountain, guessing that was the location of the challenge. What better way to disgrace the new Inspector than a very public display of a duel?

Only mildly interested in seeing the new head of law enforcement, Kenshin took a moment to drink in the sights and reacquaint himself with the city. The smells of street food like dango and taiyaki filled his nostrils, bringing about a slight pang of hunger and reminded him he hadn't eaten since yesterday, minus the tea from Megumi. People flowed around him, ignoring his slight frame despite the vibrant hair which he both hated and liked for its unique color. The murmur of the crowd rose and fell, intermingled with laughter and an infant crying and high-pitched voices of children calling to each other in play.

Kenshin allowed himself to move with the direction of the people until he found himself facing the large center fountain which served as the post for news heralds and for showy demonstrations. He wasn't surprised to see two figures standing ten feet apart. One was a tall man with short-cropped hair and a disjointed nose that made the otherwise bland features look like another peasant. He sneered at his opponent, hand on his sword in readiness. Kenshin studied him briefly before calculating the man was a mediocre menace.

His gaze shifted to the woman who had to be the new Inspector. Her straight but relaxed pose piqued his interest and he craned his neck to see her better.

She was just below his height, her hair tied back into a high ponytail by an indigo ribbon. He guessed her age to be somewhere around twenty. Her trim figure was encased in a white gi and dark blue hakama. Over that, she wore a bright blue haori that signified her position as a police officer. Her eyes struck Kenshin the most; they were a deep cobalt blue that sparked with something he couldn't quite read.

The crowd hushed as they watched the confrontation. Part of the fountain blocked Kenshin's view of the Inspector, but he could see most of what was happening. This wasn't the first time he had seen someone publicly challenge the Inspector of a city, and it followed a rather predictable format. First, he thought sardonically, the taunting.

As if on cue, the man spoke, his voice abrasive and echoing across the plaza. "Step down quietly, Inspector, and I won't humiliate you in front of everyone."

"I could offer you the same option," the woman replied evenly. Her voice was high contralto and it resonated pleasantly to Kenshin's ear. "Stop this foolishness now or I'll have to humiliate you in front of everyone."

Her threat wasn't the same as the man's, Kenshin thought, but no one seemed to care. The crowd grew larger and pressed him forward slightly for a better view from behind. Slightly annoyed at being jostled, he shot a hard look at the people around him. Once they saw his eyes, they backed down and Kenshin turned his attention back to the impending duel, just in time.

The man scoffed and drew his sword. "Prepared for pain and embarrassment then," he snarled, and charged.

Kenshin watched him speed towards the ready figure, who dropped into a slight crouch, right foot forward so that she remained perfectly balanced. Her sword hand stayed close to the hilt, but she didn't draw it yet. That pose, reminiscent of his own, indicated experience in battojutsu which piqued his further interest.

The man screeched as his sword descended down in a straight slash, and then the Inspector moved. But instead of drawing her sword and blocking the attack, she dodged to the right and moved her left hand. The man's cries cut off abruptly and Kenshin saw his eyes widen comically as he realized what had happened. A split second later, the would-be challenger flew backwards and thudded to the ground in a crumpled heap. Stunned into silence, the crowd didn't stir for several long heartbeats.

Then someone called out, "Is he dead?"

The Inspector, frozen in her attack position, straightened up again and let her sword fall back into its usual place. Kenshin was impressed, despite himself. She had timed her attack perfectly, and reacted in appropriate measure to the man's skill - or lack thereof - by simply using the hilt of her sword.

The man abruptly turned to his side and vomited before clutching his stomach with a deep-seated groan. The crowd, seeing that he was still alive, began muttering to each other, casting the Inspector looks between astonishment, distrust, and uncertainty. She didn't move, still staring at her downed opponent, and eventually people lost interest and began to go back to their business.

Kenshin stayed where he was, watching the woman staring at the man. From the corner of his eye, he saw Megumi's lithe form fighting the flow of people and eventually broke through to hurry to the man's side. Kenshin smiled as he saw Sano subtly help the doctor by making more space with his presence, but Megumi didn't seem to notice, too intent on her patient.

Curiosity rose up, sharp and speculative, and Kenshin decided to join his friends, reaching Megumi at the same Sano did, but from a different direction.

"There you are, Kenshin. Get lost, didja?" Sano said, not looking at all surprised to find his friend suddenly there.

"After you two left me, I had to fend for myself," he retorted good-naturedly. Both men watched Megumi tend to the man still groaning and rocking himself. He then caught Sano's eye and quirked a brow in silent question. Sano nodded and grinned; he also saw what had happened, and seemed suitably impressed by the new Inspector's skills.

The Inspector strode up just then, looking down at Megumi and the man. "Are you a doctor?" she asked. In close proximity, her voice contained the faintest edge of huskiness that stirred something inside Kenshin. He ignored the thought for now, listening to the conversation instead.

"I am." Megumi pulled out a small paper packet and a vial of water. She poured the herbs into the liquid and gently swirled it until it mixed together. "I'm just giving him some medicine to ease the stomach pain. He'll be fine in a day or two."

"A pity. He might learn a better lesson if he hurts longer," the Inspector replied.

Megumi cast the other woman a measured look as she lifted the man's head and coaxed him to drink the tonic. He tried to refuse but Sano squatted down next to him and gave him a i_look/i_. A terrified expression crossed the challenger's face and he swallowed it all down without further complaint. Megumi let his head drop with a careless release of her grip and stood up to dust herself off. "I thought I was coming here for you, but apparently you can take better care of yourself than your predecessors."

Their gazes met and Kenshin knew something was happening between them. An assessment of sorts, or gauging the other in womanly terms he didn't quite understand. Whatever it was, they suddenly broke eye contact and Megumi packed the empty vial and paper placket away in her bag.

"He'll be fine. Don't let him eat anything more than broth until tomorrow, and he can slowly incorporate some rice back into his diet if he's up for it," Megumi said briskly. Whatever happened between them, they seemed to accept each other.

"Thank you, Sensei. I appreciate it."

"Takani Megumi. In case you need my services later."

Sano picked up the man and hoisted him over his shoulder, ignoring the loud groan at the unexpected man-handling. "That was some move, Jou-chan. How about I take him to jail as thanks for the impromptu entertainment?"

The Inspector looked Sano over for a long moment before she nodded. "I would appreciate that." She glanced at Kenshin, her eyes falling on his sword for a brief second, before it rose to meet his eyes.

Kenshin smiled, striving for his usual friendly rurouni routine. But he was also curious to get answers, so he said, "That was an unexpected move that you did back there."

She narrowed her eyes at him, losing some of that relaxed posture she seemed to adopt as her normal. "I try to be unexpected," she answered, her gaze never wavering from his face.

"What move would you call that?" he asked, persisting to get an actual answer.

A spark of humor finally brightened her eyes even though she fought to hide a smile and maintain her serious disposition. "The stomach-pommel-pummel."

Sano guffawed. "That's a good one, Jou-chan."

She flicked him a slightly irritated glare though she didn't seem to mean it. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru."

"Inspector Kamiya. I like it." Sano grinned at her and turned around. "I'm heading over to the jail. I'll catch you later, Keshin, Megumi."

Kenshin watched as Kaoru and Sano left together, chatting away as if they were old friends. He frowned as he watched the easy camaraderie, wondering why she had treated him so coldly and Sano so warmly. Was it because of his red hair? His scar?

He didn't realize Megumi studying him until he caught a glimpse of her single-minded focus. She leaned back when she realized he noticed her, but she smiled anyway. "She's rather pretty, in a plain, unassuming kind of way."

Biting back a groan, Kenshin deliberately turned his back towards the new Inspector. "I was more interested in her technique than her looks," he said by way of explanation.

Megumi didn't seemed fooled in the least and the knowing look she gave him confirmed it. But she allowed him to steer the direction of the conversation into safer waters. "It was certainly impressive. I barely saw her hand grasp the saya and jerk it right into the solar plexus. Inspector Kamiya seems very well trained. Perhaps she'll last longer than the other five who held the position before her."

They headed back to Megumi's clinic in silent accord. Kenshin frowned in thought, then asked, "What happened to the previous Inspectors?"

"They all resigned. After Saitou Hajime was promoted to Inspector General and relocated to the capital, anyone who accepted the position has been eventually run out, fearing for their lives. Lately, it seems to be happening more and more quickly, spurred on by previous victories." Megumi shook her head and sighed. "It's a pity that it's allowing more chaos and crime to occur. It's gotten dangerous enough that the Council has considered a curfew. It hasn't happened yet, but if our new Inspector doesn't last long, they'll eventually declare martial law."

Kenshin considered what he learned as they arrived back at Megumi's clinic. And the fact that the new Inspector's name was Kamiya ...

"Once Sano comes back, we should have a meal together," Megumi suggested, breaking into his thoughts. She smiled at him. "But in the meantime, perhaps you can tell me what I can help with."

"Ahh, that." Kenshin allowed a sheepish smile to surface as he rubbed the back of his neck in an uncomfortable gesture. "It's more like two favors, if I could impose on you."

Megumi fold her arms in her kimono and raised her brows. "Well, what is it?"

"The first is, could you mix me this restorative potion?" Kenshin reached into his gi and pulled out a folded piece of paper to give to the doctor.

She unfolded it and scanned it briefly before her eyes widened. "Ken-san ..."

"The second favor," he interrupted gently but firmly, "is to ask that you do not know who it's for, or why."

Their eyes met and Megumi tried to ferret out the truth by the fierceness of her gaze alone, but Kenshin remained shuttered and impassive. If his friend didn't agree, he would have no choice but to find another doctor.

Finally, Megumi nodded. "Of course I'll do it. But Ken-san, you should know that taking this could do more harm than good."

He tamped down a sigh of relief. It was almost an imposition of their friendship, but Kenshin trusted her skills and discretion above all other healers. "I'm aware, Megumi-dono."

She stared at him again, but when he said nothing else, she sighed in resignation. "I'll get started on this while we wait for Sano. Have a seat, it will take a bit of time."

Kenshin waited on the engawa, staring up at the endless sky until the gate swung open and Sano sauntered in. Somewhere along the way back, he acquired a fishbone he used as a toothpick and it bobbed from his mouth. "Yo, Kenshin. Megumi seeing a patient?"

"She's mixing up some medicine. The attacker is in jail?"

"Locked up and still moaning as loudly as ever," Sano confirmed. He leaned against one of the columns and looked down at his friend. "What did you think of Jou-chan's skills?"

"She's well trained," he said. "If those are the kind of people challenging her, she'll do well as Inspector."

Sano grunted. "She did all right, but it's only going to get harder from here on out. Now that she's established some dominance, the stronger thugs will come out to test her."

Under the casual comment, Kenshin detected a thread of uncharacteristic worry in Sanosuke's tone. "Are you concerned about her?"

"Nah, just saying." Sano flicked his eyes at him. "She warned me about hanging out with you though. Said you looked dangerous."

Should he be surprised she immediately pegged him as someone different than everyone else? Kenshin considered that for a moment but he couldn't tell if he was annoyed or resigned. "Did she now?" he murmured when it was obviously the taller man was waiting for a response. "What did you say in return?"

Sano chuckled. "I told her that I'm the only one who would hang out with you, and I couldn't stop now."

Kenshin gave Sano a look but then the shouji opened behind him and Megumi stepped out.

"I thought I heard the voice of a freeloader around here," she said with her usual acerbic tone whenever she dealt with a difficult patient. "After exerting yourself helping the Inspector, I thought you'd be too tired to walk back."

Sano grinned at the doctor, unfazed by her unwelcome words. "I thought about taking a much deserved nap before I remembered Kenshin was here. We have to share a meal together before he goes back to wandering again. Who knows when we'll see him next?"

At that, Megumi had to agree. She turned and handed Kenshin a pouch. "Here's what you asked for. Use it wisely."

Kenshin accepted the medicine and put it inside his gi for safe keeping, ignoring Sano's curious look. Standing up with his left hand resting on his sword, he smiled at his two friends. "Shall we go eat, then?"

The afternoon passed quickly as the three of them caught up, Kenshin sharing in amusing stories while wandering about the world, and Sano and Megumi taking turns to fill him in on the goings on of the city. Around them, other patrons talked about the new Inspector and how chaotic the city was, but with renewed relief life would eventually go back to normal.

Kenshin heard all the talk, the worry, the tentative hope in their voices. And he wished Kamiya Kaoru well.

He stayed at Sano's rented place on Ruffian Row for the night, and bid his friend farewell early in the morning. Having already said goodbye to the doctor the night before, Kenshin headed towards the north gate.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see the Inspector leaning against the wall, arms crossed and head bent. Kenshin stopped a few feet away and waited for her to say something.

"Leaving already? Sanosuke-san will be disappointed."

Kenshin shrugged, wondering why he cared to explain himself to someone he didn't know. "He knows I'm a wanderer. He'll be fine."

Kaoru looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes narrowed. "And how long will you wander about until you return here?"

She framed the question in a friendly manner, but he picked up the hint that she would be watching him like a shop owner suspicious of a thief. "Who knows? It could be weeks, it could be months." Kenshin looked beyond the gate towards the road ahead, beckoning him to follow where it led. The pull remained as strong as ever, never allowing him to remain still long enough for the dust to settle from his hakama.

Seemingly satisfied with his response, Kaoru unfolded herself from the wall and strode by past him, her sword an unspoken menacing threat. "This is my city now, Himura-san. If I were you, I'd make it months."

He watched her head back into the heart of the city, shaking off the sting of unwelcomeness. But he also understood the reason for the warning. Her job would be hard enough without having to worry about him.

So Kenshin turned his attention to the road leading out of town and followed it. It was his penance to wander, and wander he would.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'd by the wonderful **Sueb262**

* * *

Kamiya Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief as she slid the shouji shut behind her, the long day finally over. Here, in the privacy of her office, she could drop her mask for a moment and relax. At least, until duty called and she had to reassemble the carefully cultivated persona of Inspector Kamiya.

She hadn't chosen an easy character to present to the world given her fiery temperament and impatient nature, but it had been necessary. No one would have taken her seriously had she been her true self, and it was imperative to get as many people on her side as Inspector. The job was as thankless as she had expected, but at least order was slowly being restored to the city.

The lamp in her hand threw a few shadows across the walls of the square, airy room she had been given as her office. Much to her secretary's chagrin, Kaoru hadn't decorated it with any personal items, so the place remained mostly barren except for the low table that served as her desk, the sword stand, and a tall, narrow vase in one corner of the room her secretary had insisted was from some famous potter, Ni'itsu Kakunoshin. If it weren't for the work piled on top of her desk, the office would have looked uninhabited. But she didn't expect to get too comfortable staying inside, not when most of her work was outside the building walls, enforcing the law.

Dropping onto the tatami mat, Kaoru set the lamp down and stared at her desk without quite focusing on the large piles of reports she had yet to read. Had she known how much paperwork came with the job, she might have reconsidered taking it in the first place. If her family back home saw her now, trying to make an effort to keep up with the myriad of records and logging complaints, they would fall over in shock.

And that train of thought would get her nowhere. Missing home, missing her father...

Kaoru shook herself free from those troubling memories and reluctantly reached for the patrol schedule first. Most of the deputies had quit when it was apparent none of the previous Inspectors after Saitou could maintain order, despite the Council offering salary bonuses. It took Kaoru nearly three months to coax a few of the veterans back, and only after she demonstrated she could handle the challenges to her authority. But they were still sorely lacking in officers so she had to be strategic about where to place the deputies she had.

As she tried to focus and make subtle adjustments, her vision blurred, focused, and then swam again...

Her secretary woke her up with a gentle shake, exasperation coloring her voice as she exclaimed, "Kaoru-san, you fell asleep at your desk again! When was the last time you saw your bed?"

Her mouth seemed both sticky and wet, and Kaoru wiped away the drool with a grimace, lifting her head and blinking until her eyes managed to focus on a glaring Okon. "Dawn already?" she mumbled. The open shouji revealed the sun peeking through the needles of the white pine tree waving to her from the courtyard. Fresh air swept some of the musty smell of oil residue from the lamp out of the room. Morning birds called out to one another in a ringing cacophony that normally would make her smile, but this morning was too loud and too cheerful.

"You're going to kill yourself before you've been here for six months," Okon said tartly, straightening up the scattered papers on the table. The young woman, hired for her cooking skills as much as her organization ones, kept Kaoru's office organized with the ruthless efficiency of any businessman. She also tried to keep Kaoru fed as much as possible, given her erratic schedule.

"How could I, with you always taking care of me?" Kaoru replied with a grin, spotting a tray laden with steaming hot liquid and a covered plate next to her assistant. Her stomach chose to growl just then, reminding her that she had only gulped down some yakitori bought from a street vendor the night before. Kaoru blushed.

Okon didn't comment on the noise but poured some tea and passed it to her. Taking the cup, Kaoru savored the heat for a moment before taking a sip. Jasmine green tea, her favorite, brewed at exactly the right temperature. She let the earthy, familiar taste flood her senses and closed her eyes in bliss. "Okon-san, this is perfect," she murmured.

"Hmph," the other woman responded, but she couldn't quite hide a small smile. "Your meeting with the Council members is in a half hour. You'll need to go home and change your clothes. Here's some onigiri to tide you over until lunch."

Kaoru grimaced, wishing her day started off better than meeting the demanding politicians who wanted results faster than she was producing, never mind that she had held the job far longer than her previous predecessors. "Thank you, Okon-san. I'll head home now."

She chewed on the rice balls as Kaoru hustled home and cleaned up as best she could before dressing into her more formal uniform. It was ridiculous to wear such a stiff haori that hampered her movements. Having worn it her first week on the job to show the symbol of the law, Kaoru had gratefully switched to wearing kimono and hakama for everyday wear. But the Council, who were essentially her employers, demanded she dress formally in all meetings with them.

Before she left, Kaoru slid her sheathed sword into her hakama belt, relaxing at the familiar weight on her side. With one final sigh, she rearranged her features to that of a stern, no-nonsense Inspector, and headed outside.

The dawning sun spread its colorful wings across the sky, spilling shades of red, orange, pink, and purple across the horizon. Thick maple leaves had begun shifting from a deep green to lighter colors, slowly shedding its foliage in preparation for the impending cooler weather. Kaoru inhaled deeply, allowing the crisp, fresh air to cleanse the last dregs of drowsiness away. Already she could smell the scent of roasted meat and baking bread permeate the air as the vendors prepared for the markets.

The city was built in loose, concentric circles. In the middle was the government building where the Council held their sessions. Large businesses surrounded them, intermixed with the marketplace and street vendors. Beyond that were the smaller business and warehouses, and, finally, the residential area. Kaoru's office was only a few minutes walk from the Council Tower, but her home was a brisk ten minutes away, in a row building full of other working, mostly single adults. The jail cell and her secondary office for interrogating and processing prisoners was at the western edge of the city to keep the populace safe should any of the criminals somehow escape.

Lost in her own thoughts, Kaoru didn't realize she was being followed until halfway to the tower. She berated herself for not noticing them sooner; the group of men kept off the main road, but their loud whispers and shuffling feet was a dead giveaway. Pretending she didn't hear them, Kaoru turned and strode onto a side path leading away from the residential area and towards the small strolling garden maintained by the city. At this early hour, no one should be there, and it would be safe to confront the men, whatever they wanted with her.

"She's heading left! Go left! We're losing her!"

"Why is she walking so fast?"

"Shh! You're too loud! She'll hear us!"

"Where is she going?"

Resisting the urge to spin around and lecture them for their poor skills, Kaoru stepped onto the stone pathway to enter the garden, pausing as if to admire a particular underbrush growing profusely around a Japanese maple tree. She didn't remember the last time she made an effort to go see shrubbery for relaxation, and she was glad to realize she wasn't missing much. Further down the path, Kaoru caught a glimpse of a pond glimmering under the sunlight, but she would make her stand here, with ample room to move around.

The group stayed back for a few minutes, apparently waiting to see if she was meeting with someone or not. Just when she was about to lose her temper because she was going to be late for her meeting, they emerged to confront her, all armed with some sort of weapon. So it was to be another challenge to her authority. Kaoru sighed deeply and shot a longing glance at the tower in the distance, wishing she didn't have to deal with yet another nuisance. These provocations had become tedious and Kaoru wondered when they would finally stop and they realized she was here to stay.

Not today, at least. She glanced around and noted four of them forming a loose circle around her. More than usual and slightly alarming considering she wasn't mentally prepared for them. But showing that uncertainty would be her death knell and Kaoru wasn't about to die here, right now. Not when there was so much left to do.

So she lifted her chin, keeping all emotions except impatience and disdain tucked away deep inside. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

The man whom she assumed was the leader pointed a spear at her. "You're getting cocky, Inspector. We're here to make sure you know your place!"

It took all of Kaoru's strength not to roll her eyes at the trite comments. Those looking to defeat her were all the same and the instigators all eventually had to see a doctor - usually Takani Megumi - before being deposited in a jail cell.

But four all at once against a sheathed weapon ... Kaoru refused to entertain ideas of defeat, but it was going to take some creativity to get out of this alive and without giving herself away.

The men behind her shifted restlessly and Kaoru turned slightly to keep a better eye on them. Knowing a fight was inevitable, she shrugged out of the restrictive, heavy haori and took a moment to hang it up on a nearby tree branch in slow, deliberate movements to show no fear. "Challenging me is the fastest way to get arrested. Are you so eager to see the insides of my cell?"

The man who had spoken laughed scornfully. "Only if you survive the ambush from the Hishigami. Attack her!"

Kaoru saw movement from the corner of her right eye. Placing a hand on the hilt of her sword, she dodged away from the slash of the first attack and jumped away from another man attempting to impale her with a katana. She pulled out her saya with her left hand and blocked a thrust with the scabbard, ducked under another swing from a mace, evaded the thrust of a spear.

Her constant movements began frustrating the four men and one of them yelled, "Stop dancing around!"

"Draw your sword, or are you afraid of a real fight?" another demanded.

Ignoring the taunting comments, Kaoru parried a thrust from the katana using the scabbard and then yanked the sheathed weapon backwards to catch the legs of another man running to attack her from behind. He tripped with a startled shriek. She darted to the side to avoid the falling man and drove the hilt of her sword into another opponent, who had raised his mace above his head, and left his body wide open to attack. Without pausing, Kaoru spun on her heels to the left and caught and shoved aside a side slash from the katana wielder with the hilt of her own sword. She then used her right elbow to smash into his face and break his nose. He cried out and dropped his weapon to clutch his face, stumbling away from her.

Kaoru glanced around for the fourth man, the one who seemed to lead the others. It was only instinct that made her turn behind her and see the spear thrust aimed directly at her chest. She tensed and tried to raise the saya to protect against the attack, but she knew it was too late.

And then a whoosh of air cut in between them, her hair flying into her vision for a second to blind her. Kaoru brushed it out of her eyes, hyperaware that the thrust had not connected. Her eyes widened when she realized two large portions of the spear - the sharp end and several inches of the wood - lay on the ground in front of her. The man holding the weapon, or what was left of it, stood frozen in mid-step, blinking rapidly as if he couldn't understand what had happened either.

Kaoru took a split second to take the scene in and then her skin prickled in warning as she swung her gaze to the left.

The red-haired so-called rurouni stood there. His sword was sheathed, but Kaoru had no doubt he sliced the weapon - twice! - to protect her. His unusual violet eyes remained focused on the Hishigami leader, hard and narrowed.

"Four against one seems hardly fair to me," he said, almost conversationally, but the man flinched at the steel undertone.

She would have flinched too, but she remembered her stoic Inspector personality and drew the cloak of the title around her. Not a moment too soon because the wanderer's gaze turned to meet her eyes.

"For an unprovoked ambush of a law enforcement officer, city law gives you the right to execute him immediately. You can draw your sword and kill him."

The challenge in his voice was unmistakable and for a brief moment, panic clouded her mind. _He knows_, Kaoru thought, feeling light-headed with sudden comprehension. She didn't know how, but this man who set off all the warning bells in her warrior's instinct knew her secret.

Could she attack him, threaten him to keep silent? But no, Kaoru knew she was no match for him, whether it was the demonstration of his whirlwind speed and unerring accuracy just now or the fact that everything inside of her believed he was the most dangerous man she had ever encountered, on the same level as Saitou Hajime.

The Hishigami leader, sensing their attentions were diverted, began easing backwards in hopes of escape. The slight movement caught the periphery of Kaoru's vision and she swung her weapon towards the man, hilt first. "Stay where you are," she ordered.

The man froze in his steps, and then his body began to quake when the wanderer glanced at him, until his eyes rolled up and he collapsed in a heap.

Kaoru suppressed a surge of envy that a mere look from the red-haired man could make a grown man faint. When those violet eyes swept back in her direction again, she took the time to tuck her sheathed sword back into her belt and ignore his previous comment. She couldn't let this stranger ruin over five months of hard work by revealing her secret, whether she had to threaten him, beg him, or bribe him.

She ignored the small voice in her head saying none of it would work. She had to at least try.

"Sano isn't here to clean up your mess this time," the wanderer said. He still had the edge to his voice, but it was tempered with a certain degree of amusement she didn't understand.

Lifting her chin up, Kaoru said stiffly, "I certainly don't expect him to be around every time some idiots try to attack me."

"A pity. He would have enjoyed the fight."

Despite herself, a small, rueful smile touched Kaoru's lips as she remembered learning that the tall, lean man preferred to talk with his fists. A _lot_. She had to lecture him several times on excess violence but quickly realized it was useless. Kaoru could throw him in jail for breaking the law, but Sano didn't care and it wouldn't deter him in the least. He tended to take sides with the victim more often than not, and Karou decided that was good enough for her. She had enough to worry about without adding Sano to her plate.

He watched that smile, watched _her_, with such intensity, her hackles raised in annoyance. "You don't have to keep looking at me like that," she snapped before realizing that was not what Inspector Kamiya would say. Drat this rurouni, how could he tear down everything she worked so hard to build up in just their second meeting?

He blinked, and then smiled, the hardness of his eyes fading as if it had never been there to begin with. "My apologies. Maybe I can help you this time, since Sano isn't around." And without waiting for her to answer, he bent down and picked up two of the men to carry on his shoulders.

Kaoru could only stare, mouth agape as he lifted them without any apparent effort at all despite his slight frame. Just who was this contradictory character?

"To the jail then?" he asked in a mild tone before heading back towards town without waiting for a response.

Spurred into action, Kaoru prodded the last two man with her foot none too gently. She noticed her red-headed savior had picked up the unconscious men, leaving her to deal with the easiest of the group. "Get up," she ordered. "Start walking." Snagging her haori from the tree, she herded her meek prisoners to follow the rurouni to the prison. She was extremely late for her meeting with the Council and no doubt would receive a long lecture for her tardiness. But for now, Kaoru had to deal with these men and send yet another message to the criminal elements that she wasn't going to be run out of town.

All thanks to the rurouni who had stepped in at the last minute. Kaoru realized, as she shut and locked the last cell door, that she hadn't even thanked him for saving her life. Without his incredible speed, she would be dead or dying.

But how to thank him while asking him not to reveal her secret? She glanced at the red-head with the empty smile who seemed to be the complete opposite of the glaring warrior from the road. But Kaoru knew she wasn't the only one who could wear a mask and be someone they were not. The question was, who was he really? The gentle wanderer who implicitly agreed to stay out of her city despite her rude parting words to him months ago, or the hardened swordsman with moves so fast she didn't even realize what had happened until seconds later?

The uncertainty troubled her. Kaoru drew in a deep breath to steady herself, to remember why she was here and who she was. She couldn't let him reveal her secret.

"You'll have to face me some time, you know."

The quiet, gentle voice interrupted her thoughts and Kaoru hadn't realized she was glaring at the floor. Raising her eyes to meet his, she tried to hide the flash of temper in her eyes. "I wouldn't call it avoiding you," she answered tightly.

He smiled then, and it was a genial enough smile. He wasn't threatening her ... yet. "Maybe it's not exactly avoidance," he agreed.

Annoyed at his amiable tone when all she wanted to do was shout at him, Kaoru moved to the single desk in the room and made the notations of the four criminals, their cells, and their crimes in the log book. "I'll need to get a healer to look at those men," she said briskly.

"Megumi-dono should be happy to check them over," he replied.

A part of her realized he seemed to be enjoying her stiff demeanor, and she didn't know why he was so interested in her. Even at their first meeting, months ago, he had probed her with subtle questions she wasn't willing to answer then, or ever. But he didn't leave when he could easily excuse himself, and he kept up polite conversation that was starting to drive her crazy.

Kaoru briefly entertained the thought of strangling the man, or even tossing him in the deepest recesses of her darkest cell, never to see the light of day again. But as quickly as she thought it, she dismissed it. He would never go quietly and she would be out of a job, and probably in a fight for her life. She was good, but this man... Kaoru glanced at him briefly, knowing he was watching her again. This man was dangerous.

His lips quirked and his violet eyes seem to laugh at her and Kaoru wondered if he could actually read her thoughts. Her heart thudded faster as she wondered if he was even human. Perhaps he was a demon, with all that flame red hair, thick and long. It looked extremely soft to the touch but must be a pain to wash it clean.

"Inspector?"

The amusement in his voice shook Kaoru from her reverie and she glared at him. When was the last time she had been lost in thoughts like that and in front of a stranger? "Maybe you're a witch and you cast a spell on me," she muttered.

"Pardon?"

From the increased humor in his tone, Kaoru knew he had heard her. The famed Kamiya temper, which she had attempted to bury deep within, reared its ugly head and the last thread of her control snapped. Marching up to the wanderer, she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "Just because you move like the wind and chop up spears like they're daikon radishes does not mean you can make fun of me. I'm the law here, and I say so!"

He looked down at his chest, then back up to her. His eyes, still filled with mirth at her expense, changed slightly to a more calculated look. Kaoru suddenly realized just how close she had gotten to the man, and what she did, and how firm his torso was under her hard prod. She swallowed and eased back an inch to put more space between them, in case he did something.

"You seem to have quite the temper there, Inspector," he said. "You should be careful showing it to certain people."

It wasn't quite a warning, but it was enough for Kaoru to raise her hackles. She couldn't afford to quail under any threat, not if she wanted to do her job here. "Look, Rurouni-san-" she began.

"Kenshin," he interrupted. "My name is Himura Kenshin. I would think Sano told you that."

Himura Kenshin. Sanosuke had mentioned it months ago, but Kaoru had been too busy trying to survive and build up her reputation to remember it. Though now she wondered how she could have forgotten.

"Right, Himura-san," Kaoru said, thrown slightly off-kilter when the name didn't roll off her tongue naturally.

And the man seemed to realize that too because he repeated gently, "Kenshin."

They locked gazes and Kaoru dimly realized something was happening here. She didn't know what exactly, because she still didn't understand him or her reaction to him. One moment, she wanted to drive his head into the ground under her foot for laughing at her, and the next moment her instincts all but screamed that she avoid him at all costs. But the fact that he insisted she call him by his personal name when they didn't know each other in the slightest, that perplexed her.

He seemed unwilling to drop the matter so for the sake of moving on from this weird … thing between them, Kaoru acquiesced - rather graciously, she thought. "Kenshin," she repeated and heaved an inward sigh of resignation when that name came out as naturally as breathing air.

Kenshin smiled again, and Kaoru couldn't begrudge him the satisfied look in his eyes for winning this round. "Do I have your leave to call you Kaoru?"

"No!"

This time, he actually laughed out loud at her vehement refusal and Kaoru had the fleeting impression that Kenshin was just as surprised as she was at his reaction. But his mirthful expression never changed even as his chuckles faded. "Inspector, then," Kenshin agreed readily enough.

Kaoru sighed, trying to remember exactly what she was supposed to lecture him about. His whole presence unsettled her usually even keel, and now she was at a loss of what to say or do.

Perhaps he truly was reading her mind because Kenshin suggested, "If you'd like, I'll bring Megumi-dono here to look after the prisoners."

The prisoners. Her attackers. Yet more reports to fill out. "I would appreciate that." Kaoru would take the time in his absence to get herself back together. She was acting like an idiot who didn't know her own mind and that didn't sit well with her.

Kenshin nodded and turned to head out the door. "Until then," he said softly over his shoulder.

From the sinking feeling in her stomach to the glint in his eyes, Kaoru knew this wasn't the end of their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Un-betaed, Slight Character OOC (or, as I call it, artistic license).

* * *

It was no surprise to find Sano at Megumi's house and clinic, trying to wheedle a free meal from her. Kenshin's appearance stopped their conversation short and focused their attention on him. Kenshin allowed his friends to fuss over him for a moment, grateful to have people willing to overlook his past and simply care for him, no matter the length of time between his visits.

But he finally settled them down by telling Megumi there were people in jail needing her attention. The doctor rose at once to get her medicine bag, and the three of them headed out towards the edge of the city.

"You'd think they'd realize Jou-chan is here to stay," Sano commented with derision. "She's been challenged a lot more in the past few months, but four guys at once? That seems grossly unfair."

"It's fortunate you were there to help her, Ken-san," Megumi added, casting him a knowing, sideways glance.

Kenshin hid a grimace. Trust Megumi to remember his interest in the Inspector. "Actually, she did all the hard work. I didn't arrive until the very end, so I helped her bring them over to the jail."

Sano whistled in appreciation. "She took down all of them on her own, then? Impressive."

The tall fighter seemed both amazed and pleased by Kaoru's skills, enough that Kenshin didn't bother to correct him. He had seen for himself that the Inspector _could_ have won the fight without his intervention - had she bothered to draw her sword.

He knew why she didn't, but he didn't understand why she carried such a useless weapon around. Was it all just for show?

But no, Kenshin had arrived just in time to see the entire confrontation from the beginning, curious as to how the Inspector would handle the situation. Kaoru had accurately sized up her opponents and strategized the best way to defeat them with minimal amount of effort. Being outnumbered didn't seem to faze her, either. And the way she moved with such flowing grace demonstrated endless kata repetitions and a well-developed sensitivity to the flow of battle. She also appeared to have experience in actually fighting against skilled opponents, not just the usual petty criminals one would run into more frequently.

His musings were interrupted when Sano nudged Kenshin. "Did you get a good look at her sword? Someone said both edges are sharpened enough to split silk in half."

Kenshin snorted in derision. The rumor mills seemed to have no shortage of exaggerations regarding the Inspector. Anyone who knew anything about weapons would know Kaoru carried a Japanese katana. "As I said, I showed up at the very end. I didn't see her weapon at all."

Megumi glanced at him again, her deep brown eyes turning speculative. Kenshin wondered what had given him away, his words or his tone. Whatever it was, he knew the doctor suspected something was going on that he wasn't sharing with them.

To his relief, they arrived at the jail and Megumi turned her attention to the patients, heading straight for the occupied cells. Kaoru, cloaked in her Inspector persona, greeted Sano and the doctor warmly while avoiding eye contact with Kenshin. She unlocked the prison doors one at a time for their checkup, staying close by in case any of the men tried to harm Megumi. Kenshin watched them, noticing their easy, rehearsed movements. Something like a trusting relationship must have developed between the two women while he had been off wandering.

Sano propped himself against the wall closest to the entrance so Kenshin joined him there. They didn't speak, instead keeping their attention focused on the prisoners. Sano remained relaxed, but Kenshin knew it was a facade; if any of the men made a sudden move to attack either person, he would come to their aid in a split second.

That was one of the reasons why the men got along so well. In this day and age of people looking out more for themselves rather than their neighbors, Kenshin knew Sano despised injustice of any kind, though he tried to disguise it under a carefree, nonchalant attitude. Kenshin had seen all the good the fighter did for those who couldn't protect themselves, and it only further cemented his respect.

It was, he suspected, also the reason why Megumi tolerated Sano's drinking and gambling habits, and probably Kenshin's tendency to wander far and wide with no attempt at communication while he was gone. She knew both of them needed a steady influence in their lives. Megumi was their anchor they could always come back to, a semblance of home neither man ever truly had.

His eyes slid to the shorter of the two females, considering everything he had learned about her in the past five months. Kenshin didn't exactly know why he was so curious, but as he wandered about, a few carefully placed questions yielded a lot of information on Kamiya Kaoru. He was surprised to learn that she did indeed know Saitou Hajime and had actually grown up studying kenjutsu under his instruction. That alone was surprising, though perhaps it shouldn't since he had witnessed her skills first-hand. But the other rumors about her were unexpected and a somewhat troubling. Seeing her take on those four men earlier today only confirmed there was some truth to the gossip.

What to do about her? Kaoru clearly had her reasons for what she was doing. Kenshin was loathed to ruin whatever her intentions were, especially since he didn't understand why. But the danger to her was unacceptable. She would end up hurt or dying. Even the thought of her being defeated by simple ruffians trying to make a name for themselves by taking out an Inspector was enough for his gut to tighten in anger. "Sano."

The fighter glanced down. "Yeah?"

"What do you know about Saitou Hajime?"

A surprised expression crossed his face. "The Inspector General?" Sano thought about it. "I guess not a whole lot. He transferred here as Inspector a few years ago, to bring order back to the city. Ruthless kind of fellow, sees everything as black or white so he put a lot of people in prison and killed a fair amount as well. He did his job well, though." He glanced at the challengers in the cell. "A little _too_ well, seeing as he left behind a gaping hole in the police department when he was promoted and left. If he hadn't been so ruthlessly efficient, maybe his successors could have done a better job and not be scared off so easily."

"Where was he stationed before he came here?"

"I don't know for sure. I saw what kind of man he was so I did my best to avoid him. You know, being on opposite sides of the law now and again." Sano gave him a measured look. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious," Kenshin said mildly. "I was traveling around and heard his name connected to a man named Kamiya Koshijirou."

Raising his eyebrows, the fighter glanced at Kaoru. "Any relations?"

"That's what I wanted to find out."

They lapsed into silence again, Sano musing on that bit of news. Kenshin let him think, content to watch the Inspector escort Megumi to the last patient at the far end of the room. He tensed for a moment when he saw a suspicious move, then slowly relaxed as Kaoru slapped the prisoner's arm away and said something while shoving a fist under his nose. Megumi didn't even blink twice, and the man settled down, allowing the doctor to examine him.

"Hey, Kenshin."

The odd tone in Sano's voice had him lifting his head up with an inquiring look. The fighter didn't move from his position, and there was a peculiar expression on his face as he stared at the two women.

"I heard a rumor that, in all her months here, Jou-chan has never drawn her weapon. Not because she can't or something, but because she won't. And the reason why people keep challenging her is to see how far they can push before she finally pulls her sword out. What do you think is going on?"

Kenshin considered his friend's words, which seemed to fit what he had learned about her. He chose his response carefully. Until he was completely certain, it didn't seem right to say anything about his suspicions. "It wouldn't surprise me if the less moral citizens look upon it as a test or a dare. But it doesn't make sense that she would provoke them in such a way, adding more danger to herself."

"Yeah," Sano muttered. "That would be absolutely idiotic."

From the tone of his voice, Kenshin wondered if Sano did think Kaoru was, indeed, actually that foolish. His friends must have gotten to know her better during his absence with the way they acted and spoke about her. "And not to mention that if she fails here, respect for the title of Inspector would be further diminished. It might even bring about martial law, as you mentioned before." He couldn't imagine how the current government would react to one of the cities enacting military rule, especially so soon after the civil war.

Any further opportunity for conversation ended when Megumi and Karou finally left the last cell. "None of them need any further treatment or medicine," the doctor said. "As usual, you left enough bruises to have them think twice next time they decide to break the law." Megumi frowned and then glanced at the first cell. "Except that one. It looks like he wasn't touched at all, yet he's unconscious."

Kenshin hid a smirk when Kaoru glanced at him before her gaze skittered away like a nervous animal. "He must have simply seen Inspector Kamiya's skills and fainted," Kenshin suggested.

He was pleased when Kaoru didn't dispute him, but she did change the subject. "Thank you for coming, Megumi-san. You know to send the bill to the city, correct?"

"I certainly do. These challengers are now the main reason why my clinic can stay open to serve the less fortunate," Megumi said with a sly grin.

"Bill what you need to, I'll make sure it's paid," Kaoru assured her.

Sano chuckled in approval at their scheme. "I'm shocked, I tell you. Isn't that considered fraud, _Inspector_?"

She eyed the taller man with a baleful look. "Isn't conning people for food or drink a felony?" she retorted.

"Hey, I never con. I'm always dead serious with my threats," Sano said with a straight face.

Kaoru dismissed his playful words and finally turned her attention on Kenshin who perked up, interested in what she had to say. "Thank you for your help," she said with a bland expression on her face.

"It was no trouble," Kenshin answered. He let his eyes glint in amusement at her formal posture, uncaring if Megumi or Sano saw it.

She nodded once in acknowledgement and then slipped on her haori before moving to open the door. "I appreciate all your assistance, but I'm afraid I'll need to take my leave. I'm already extremely late for a meeting with the Council members."

"Come by for tea again soon, Kaoru-san," Megumi told her. Kaoru flashed the other woman a non-committal smile before leaving.

With the Inspector gone, Sano sighed and clutched his belly with a dramatic groan. "I never did get breakfast. Maybe we can go get some meat buns at the marketplace. What do you say, Kenshin?"

He agreed because he had nothing else to do until later, even if it meant spending money he could ill afford to use. Megumi shook her head in mute exasperation and headed back to her clinic. But before leaving, she extracted a promise from Kenshin that he would at least have dinner with them tonight, thereby ensuring he wouldn't leave at least until tomorrow.

That was an easy promise to make because Kenshin had no intention of resuming his wandering until he pulled the truth from Kamiya Kaoru - whether she was ready to tell him or not.

* * *

It didn't take much effort to encourage Sano to share all that had been going on in the city. Most of it had to do with Inspector Kamiya, still very much fodder for gossip even after all these months. Kenshin listened to the stories of the duels she had fought, some more public than others. The frequency of such challenges alarmed Kenshin and he didn't know how Kaoru had survived for this long without drawing her sword.

Between the gossip and the information he had picked up in his travels, Kenshin decided it was enough to confront the Inspector and demand some answers. He didn't pretend to understand why he felt so compelled to interfere with her life, but someone had to look out for her since no one else appeared to care. What was the Inspector General doing, not even checking up on her? What about her family?

"Hey Kenshin, you look like you're plotting something."

Jerked from his thoughts, Kenshin looked at Sano who lounged on the engawa in a relaxed pose. They were waiting for Megumi to finish the last of her patients before going to eat dinner. Kenshin had offered to cook but the doctor refused, saying she wanted them to catch up from the past five months of his absence, not put him to work.

"If it's a fight, count me in," the taller man continued. "I'm starting to feel a little restless. Now that there's an actual police presence back in the city, there's less brawls happening. Maybe I'm getting rusty."

"Not a fight, sorry," Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"But you're plotting, right? Is it about Jou-chan?"

The swordsman eyed his friend, wondering if he was starting to become predictable. "Why would you think it's about the Inspector?"

Sano scoffed. "Come on, Kenshin. You just _happened_ to be in the area to help Jou-chan? You pumped me for information about her in the guise of catching up with news of the city? And you keep giving her these weird looks."

"What weird looks?" Kenshin frowned, trying to remember if he had been making odd faces at her. Perhaps that explained her reticence against him?

Grinning, Sano nudged him. "Gotcha."

Kenshin sighed and leaned back against the wooden column of the engawa, resting his sword against his shoulder. If he was starting to fall for Sano's jokes, maybe he needed to visit more often to inure himself against the taller man's vacuous sense of humor. In the past two months, it dawned on Kenshin just how tired he was of wandering. A man could only go from place to place aimlessly for so long. He had thought it was his price to pay for his bloody past, but surely he had wandered long enough?

He knew Sano and Megumi would be pleased if he chose to settle down in the city. There was much good he could do here, being a fixture and a familiar figure in one place, instead of drifting around and running into people who needed help by mere chance.

The road kept beckoning him to follow, but the hypnotic pull became less and less enticing. The idea of living in his first home as an adult held great appeal.

Before Sano continued to tease him, the shouji behind them opened and Megumi stepped out. "What a day," she said with a long sigh, massaging her left shoulder. But she straightened up and smiled at the two men. "Ready for dinner?"

Sano sat up and grinned back. "Always."

Kenshin allowed him to be pulled into their easy camaraderie and the three friends made their way to their favorite restaurant. As he listened to Sano tease Megumi and the doctor retort with mostly fabricated disdain, he smiled to himself. Whether he continued to wander or settle down, it was nice to know his friends would be there for him.

After a leisurely dinner, they meandered through the city as it closed up for the night, chatting about whatever came to mind, from patients to gambling wins. Around them, people called goodnight to one another as twilight rapidly descended on the city. It was late enough that most vendors had already closed for business, lamps flaring to life from house to house and the streets clearing with startling speed. The night air remained still and cool, giving up shadows in light of the full moon watching over them. The serene quiet was a stark contrast to the bustling city it was during daylight.

Megumi yawned behind a hand, her shoulders slumped with exhaustion she could no longer hide, and they stopped in silent accord. "Sano, you should walk Megumi-dono home," Kenshin suggested.

Sano frowned. "What about you?"

"I have something to do. Don't wait up for me." He turned to go, hoping neither one would stop him. They didn't.

Kenshin had taken the opportunity earlier in the day to stop by Inspector's office and check her schedule. Kaoru's terrifying secretary hadn't exactly allowed him to see where she was at any given moment, but he caught a glimpse of the patrol list at the edge of her desk and saw Kaoru had assigned herself Deadbeat Alley for the evening. But even if Kenshin hadn't gotten that information, he would have guessed that was where she would be. Kaoru would never allow her deputies to go to such a dangerous place alone, but of course it was completely fine for her.

He headed towards the area known for gang activities and where career criminals made their homes. Compared to Deadbeat Alley, Sano's place in Ruffian Row seemed like a luxurious section of the city.

As he strode down the narrow streets, the houses began to change from wood and stone to wood and straw, growing smaller and smaller until the homes were little more than ramshackled buildings, most with parts of the roof or doors missing. Kenshin glimpsed of lamps and moving shadows within some of those houses. Despite the potential danger of cave-ins, apparently it was better than sleeping out in the open.

The area remained surprisingly quiet. The odd light here and there and the raucous laughter of drinkers and gamblers behind closed doors stayed contained. Kenshin realized that Kaoru wasn't intending to enforce the laws so much as to maintain peace and order in this neighborhood. She had probably realized it was a waste of resources to crack down on every drunkard and gambler in the area; there wouldn't be enough cells for all of them. And she was smart enough to pick her battles, given her limited resources and shortage of deputies. As long as they stayed behind closed doors and didn't hurt any innocent people, she would allow them to continue business as usual.

It took him only a few minutes to find Kaoru strolling down the main road, her gaze alert for any problems. She stopped, eyes narrowing when he came into view. "Why am I not surprised to find you here?" she asked with a sigh.

Kenshin ignored the question. "It's dangerous to be here without the support of your officers," he warned her.

Her eyes flashed and Kenshin remembered the flare of temper from this morning. He didn't know why she kept suppressing her emotions, but he much preferred the fire in her eyes over the stiff, stoic personality of the Inspector.

"I'll be fine," she answered in a clipped tone. "What are you doing here? Sano doesn't live anywhere nearby."

"I came to find you."

Kenshin watched as the moon illuminated a flash of panic, then wariness, and then resignation across her face. How she expressed herself all that in a span of two seconds amazed him. Whoever Kamiya Kaoru was, she was not what he expected, and Kenshin found himself even more fascinated by her. "Why?" she asked. He wasn't surprised to see she tucked her emotions back just as quickly as they appeared, but her shoulders remained tense.

Stepping forward to close some of the space between them, Kenshin studied her straight posture and the slightly odd tilt of her sword on her belt. "I'm here for some answers."

The fire in her eyes stirred again. "I don't believe I owe you anything, Himura-san."

"Kenshin."

He fought to hide a grin when her temper rose to the surface once more in the form of her clenching her right fist until the knuckles turned white. Maybe if he kept provoking her, she'd drop that too-serious mask of hers and show her true self, which was far more interesting than the bland Inspector she pretended to be. "I'm not your friend, Himura-san. In fact, I'm thinking more likely we are enemies."

Kenshin gazed at her for a moment before his eyes fell to the weapon girded at her waist. "If you believe that, then draw your sword," he said softly.

His words jolted her physically and she froze. Neither of them said anything else as the seconds ticked by until Kaoru's shoulders slumped. "So you do know," she murmured.

He had hoped he was wrong, but her concession made it clear he wasn't. Kenshin shook his head and strode forward to bridge the final distance between them. "You're risking your life every day, whether you're challenged or not. Why are you carrying around a useless sword?"

Kaoru stared at him, eyes wide in the pale moonlight, glittering like the stars suspended in the inky darkness above. Kenshin drew in a deep breath because she looked so exposed for that one brief moment, when she dropped her guard in front of him.

Undoubtedly she hadn't meant to show him that deep vulnerability. But Kenshin admired her inner strength and determination that reassembled itself in record time, right in front of his very eyes. Maybe the mask she wore as Inspector wasn't a fake Kaoru, he thought suddenly. Perhaps she just wanted to show people a different side of her. The idea that maybe she wasn't pretending, struck Kenshin. After all, he was doing the same exact thing.

"It's not useless."

Mentally shaking himself, Kenshin brought his attention back to her and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru placed her left hand on the hilt of her sword. It was a practiced gesture, one that looked natural and as if she did it often, as most swordsmen did. "It's not useless," she repeated. "It's a reminder to me. Of my past." Her eyes remained focused on him, tension still vibrating around her but now blended with something else, almost like a desperation to explain, or maybe convince herself. "We all have a past, Himura-san. We all have something we don't want to forget."

He knew exactly what she meant, but it still didn't quite answer his question. But before Kenshin could ask her to clarify her particular situation, his instincts stirred and he glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. The soft shuffle of footsteps reached his ears and then someone turned the corner to approach them.

He felt Kaoru slide into a defensive stance as she, too, sensed this person wasn't the usual garden variety ruffian. Turning around to keep the stranger in full sight, Kenshin studied him. The man was about the same height as Sano, and just as lean under the tan kimono he wore. But the similarities ended there. He carried a daisho tucked into his belt. The solid grey hair of an old man, held back by a black band around his forehead, seemed unusual given his unlined skin. His smile showed teeth like a predator as if he was hunting prey. Under his black hat, his strange eyes seemed to refract the moonlight so they stayed shadowed and hard to see.

He looked like any other wandering swordsman who just happened to show up in one of the more dangerous districts of the city at night, but an aura of wrongness emanated from him, causing Kenshin to shift slightly closer to and in front of Kaoru.

"Uhu-hu-hu! What are the chances of this run-in?" the man cackled. Malicious pleasure deepened the man's voice, almost causing Kenshin to wince at the sheer malevolence the stranger seemed to give off. "I've only just arrived but it seems like I found exactly who I'm looking for so quickly. Are you the Inspector of this city?"

Kaoru brushed past Kenshin to address the man in her firm, official-sounding voice. "I'm Inspector Kamiya. And to whom am I speaking?"

"Oh, so polite! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kurogasa." Here, the man gave an exaggerated waist-deep bow before cackling again as he straightened up. Pinpoint pupils pierced straight at her. "I'm here to kill you."

Kenshin's first instinct was to shove Kaoru behind him and get the man's focus off of her. But he knew not only would she not welcome his interference, it would damage her reputation as well. If he jumped to her rescue every time there was danger, she would lose the respect of the citizens and outlaws of the city.

And, he realized, perhaps she didn't need rescuing after all. Kaoru didn't even flinch from the disturbing announcement. "I am the head of law enforcement in this city. Challenging me to a fight is grounds for arrest."

Her words sounded rehearsed and even a little bored, as if she had spoken them dozens of times before - which she most likely had. But Kenshin knew this time around, it wasn't going to be as easy to defeat this man. His eyes narrowed, wondering how someone of Kurogasa's skill heard about these challenges and came to confront her.

The stranger didn't seem equally concerned by her return threat. "So serious, Inspector! This isn't quite the welcome I expected. Are you always this rude to visitors of your fair city?"

"You mistake truth for rudeness," she returned.

Despite the situation, Kenshin had to smile as he remembered his own 'warm welcome' from Kaoru. Perhaps this really was her idea of greeting people.

Kurogasa glanced at him just then and his eyes widened in surprise. His reaction was so overly dramatic it came off as contrived, as if he was a thespian and playing a part. "Uhu-hu-hu, and what have we here? Another swordsman? I wasn't interrupting a fight, was I?"

"No," Kaoru said.

"Yes," Kenshin replied at the same time. Kaoru glared at him but he ignored it. Given a way to extract her from this dangerous situation, Kenshin continued, "I intend to claim my right to challenge the Inspector first. If you'll excuse us."

"Oh, not at all, not at all," Kurogasa assured him. He flopped down in the middle of the street, cross-legged and peered at them with an eager gaze that seemed more appropriate for a child than a grown man. "Please, do go on ahead. I so love a good fight!" And he sniggered again, this time the pitch high and piercing.

Kenshin frowned at the unusual action. The other man wasn't acting normal at all. There seemed to be something wrong with him. At first, Kenshin assumed it was just darkness of his soul. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Kaoru didn't seem to know what to make of him either because she asked in patent disbelief, "Are you intending to just sit there?"

The tall stranger shrugged. "Why not? The scent of blood always blends in well at this time of night." He slid a knowing, sly gaze to Kenshin. "Doesn't it, my fellow hitokiri?"

Ignoring the startled look Kaoru swung at him, Kenshin kept his focus on Kurogasa, trying to figure out what the other man was doing. He wasn't surprised to be called out, but it made for uncomfortable questions he'd have to answer at a later time. "I'm afraid you have it wrong. I'm just a rurouni."

"Uhu-hu-hu, and I'm a karp! You're a killer, I can see it in your eyes," the other man sneered. He tapped his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Maybe after I slay the girl, I'll turn my sword on you. Or, maybe I should challenge you first so you can show off your hitokiri skills in front of her before you die. Your lady friend there doesn't quite seem to know who you are." He leaned forward and his tone changed into one of dark overtones. "I guess she doesn't see the blood stains on your hands."

Taunts like that weren't new to Kenshin, but it never got easier to hear them. Still, he maintained a tight rein over his emotions, determined not to let Kurogasa goad him into doing something he would regret later. Grasping at the solution the other man offered him, he replied, "If you wish to challenge me, I'll accept. But not here, where innocent people could get hurt."

Kurogasa threw his head back and howled with laughter, the sinister sound echoing into the still night air until the ringing sound faded and left a gaping hollowness in its place. "So determined to be a protector. How unusual. Fine, it doesn't matter to me. We'll have some privacy at the abandoned temple just east of here. But I've got a condition of my own."

"And what's that?"

He leaned forward, eyes gleaming with fervent, mad glee. "I insist on fighting the hitokiri within, not this weak shadow of a man you are now." Kurogasa gestured towards him with a flap of his hand. "I can tell you've lost your edge. That happens if you pretend to be something you're not, like a rurouni. Become strong again, strong enough to challenge me."

"This is unacceptable," Kaoru interrupted with an edge to her voice. Her eyes flicked over at Kenshin to include him in her displeasure. "Duels were made illegal six years ago. It would be better, Kurogasa, for you to move on if you don't wish to be arrested." As a warning, she put her hand on the hilt of her sword, sliding one foot back into an attack stance.

The tall man sneered and thrust his hands out, wrists together. "Go ahead, Inspector. Tie me up and cart me away to prison."

Kenshin felt Kaoru bristle at the mocking, challenging words. "He is trying to bait you into attacking him," he murmured to her, trying to diffuse the situation so she wouldn't do something foolish either. "He sees through your threats."

"If I must, I'll fight him," she returned without looking at him. "If I have to, I'll draw my sword."

"And then what?" Kenshin asked plaintively. "How do you plan on defeating him, armed as you are?"

At his words - logical words, he thought, designed to make her see reason - Kaoru turned her head so he could see the fire burning bright in her cobalt eyes. "This is my city, Himura-san. I'll handle the problem as I see fit. Kindly step aside. This isn't your fight."

Kenshin realized two things just then. One, he had unintentionally insulted Kaoru's skill and now she was hell bent on proving him wrong. Second, Police Inspector Kamiya Kaoru would never back down, even if the odds were against her. And despite Kurogasa's erratic behavior and the sense that he was no ordinary swordsman, Kenshin didn't feel anything except implacable resolve and unshakable confidence from her.

"So interesting," Kurogasa mused, watching their interactions with a calculating expression. He slowly rose up from his seated position and put a hand on his sword. "Let's see what happens, Inspector."

Kenshin suddenly stumbled back, mouth dropping open in disbelief as he regained his balance. Kaoru had actually shoved him away, presumably from danger, with a hard push before she ran forward to meet Kurogasa. Two second later, he heard the clash of metal on metal. Focusing at the two figures staring at each other between their crossed weapons, Kenshin realized that Kaoru hadn't drawn her weapon completely. Instead, she had pulled her sheathed katana completely from her belt and then drew her sword partially from the saya, revealing just enough of the blade to block Kurogasa's attack with both hands raised up against the downward thrust.

After tense seconds of challenging the other with their chi, they sprang apart with several feet between them. Kaoru remained ready, but Kurogasa sneered and sheathed his sword. "This isn't fun after all. A little girl is playing swordsman and a hitokiri lets her fight in his place. What a disappointment."

The scorn in his voice made Kaoru visibly seethe. "Little girl? Letting me fight? You're just begging me to knock you out, aren't you?"

He dismissed her outraged words by turning to Kenshin. "And what about you? You won't come to your woman's defense? I could have killed her twice over already."

"You wouldn't have gotten close the first time," Kenshin replied evenly, hand drifting towards his sword. "But Kaoru-dono is right about one thing. She isn't fighting for me. I'm still willing to accept your challenge, assuming my condition is met."

"Much better! I agree to your terms, as long as you meet mine." Kurogasa pointed at him, and his voice deepened with the ultimatum he issued. "Show me the hitokiri within, and let's make this a fun fight to remember. Or I'll kill you, and then go after your precious Inspector Kamiya!" With a cackle of malevolent glee, Kurogasa turned and leapt back into the darkness where he came from.

* * *

AN: As my beta is unavailable, I did my best to keep everything flowing. I just got sick of the endless editing and decided to post the chapter since I'm not making any further big changes. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Please let me know what you think about the story and what direction you think it's heading in. I'm really enjoying reading the speculation and ideas you all share. My update schedule is posted on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: AU. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

As soon as she was sure Kurogasa was gone from the area, Kaoru inspected the partially revealed blade for any damage. While she took care of her sword religiously, the attack from Kurogasa was so strong, she'd felt the reverberations down her arms. Satisfied there was no sign of cracks or other faults, Kaoru slid the sword back into its saya and returned her weapon back to her obi belt.

It was then she realized her hands were shaking. It had taken everything she had to mask any sign of nerves. Kurogasa's insults helped disguise it as rage, but this was the first time she had gone up against a man of his skill level in an actual fight. She had first felt it at his presence, and the clash between them was enough to confirm her suspicions he wouldn't be as easy to defeat as the previous challengers. Fisting both hands to hide the sign of weakness, Kaoru turned to Kenshin. He hadn't stopped staring at the spot where the madman disappeared. Violet eyes glittered like hard amethysts and his body vibrated with poorly suppressed fury. "Himura-san?" she called tentatively.

At the sound of her voice, Kenshin seemed to mentally shake himself and looked over at her. The anger ebbed away, but the gentle rurouni was nowhere to be seen. "Are you all right?" he asked. His voice had gone deeper, firmer, and more demanding.

Kaoru blinked. This man was the dangerous one she had seen earlier this morning. She wondered if he was going to get angry every time someone threatened her. That would be tedious since these challenges didn't seem like they were going to end any time soon. And since when did he assign himself as her unwanted protector? "Of course I'm fine," she snapped, annoyed by her reaction to Kurogasa as much as his interference in her official duties. Irritation was a much better feeling than fear and one she could handle better. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"He saw your weakness," Kenshin replied pointedly.

The blatant disapproval in his voice made Kaoru dig her fingernails deeper into her palms in an effort to control her rising fury. First, Kurogasa insulted her saying she was 'playing swordsman', and now this rurouni seemed to think he had a say over her life. She did not have to stand here listening to his criticism of her skills and choices. Too many people had already done that in her life and she was tired of it. "Who do you think you are?" she hissed.

He blinked, taken aback by the question and maybe by the vitriol in her voice. The hard persona faded away and the rurouni was back in place, bewildered. "What?"

Marching over to him, Kaoru leaned forward until Kenshin was forced to bend backwards to prevent their heads from knocking together. She relished looming over him and causing the uneasy look in his violet eyes. "You just show up telling me what to do and how dangerous it is, and so on. I don't know if you realize this, Himura-san, but being a police officer is a dangerous job in it of itself. It's even more dangerous as the Inspector and head of the law enforcement in this chaotic, undisciplined city. I knew that when I accepted the position. I don't need some rurouni, who doesn't stay longer than one night and make his friends worry about him all the time, to tell me how to do my job. _Do you understand me_?"

"O-of course," Kenshin said weakly, holding his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to offend you, Kaoru-dono. You've proven yourself a very capable warrior. Anyone with eyes can see that."

Satisfied with the sincere sounding apology, Kaoru stepped back and let the man regain his normal posture. She would even let him get away with using her name without permission since he'd already done so. But as she turned away, Kenshin continued in a grim voice, "But Kurogasa isn't your usual opponent. I don't know how he heard of you, but there's something wrong with this situation. You shouldn't take any chances with your life."

"But it's okay to risk yours for mine?" Kaoru countered, glancing at him over her shoulder. "I don't think I'm the reckless one here, Himura-san. This is my job. You could have easily avoided getting involved, but you didn't. In fact, you've made yourself a prime target."

He remained silent so long that she thought he wasn't going to say anymore. Perhaps Kenshin finally realized the consequences of what he did, and just how exasperated she was with him. After all, she was oath bound to protect everyone within the city - even vexing, mysterious wanderers - and he was not.

But then he said quietly, "It's better this way, so no one else will get hurt."

Kaoru opened her mouth to protest and then abruptly shut it. Whatever his motivation to take on Kurogasa's challenge, Kenshin was right. This new challenger was not a man to be taken lightly. And if Kaoru was honest with herself, she wasn't sure if she could beat Kurogasa. At least, not with her current weapon.

But could Kenshin? She had actually never even seen him draw his sword. Yet Kurogasa had called him a hitokiri.

With this disturbing revelation, she now had to figure out just how dangerous Himura Kenshin was. Two years ago, in the impulses of youth and blind desire for justice, Kaoru would have simply drawn her sword and attacked him to gauge his skill. But hard-earned experience had taught her it was wiser to talk things out first. So she turned around and asked carefully, "And what about you? Are you saying you're able to defeat him?"

"You shouldn't worry about me, Kaoru-dono. You have other things to take care of."

Kaoru crossed her arms and studied Kenshin's face. His comment didn't answer her question of course, which was just like him to be infuriatingly vague about himself. In the meantime, he persisted in asking her to reveal personal information which was really none of his business. After what she learned about him from the tall stranger, if Kenshin was going to demand answers from her, she would do the same to him. "I shouldn't worry about a hitokiri, is that what you're saying?"

His eyes widened in dismay. Unlike Kurogasa, his reaction wasn't fake but all-too real. "Kaoru-dono," he began uneasily.

Her heart lurched at the confirmation and disquiet seeped into her veins, leaving her body cold. Kurogasa had been right, Kenshin wasn't just some rurouni who happened to carry a sword. Having caught a glimpse of the ruthlessness forged in the battle of having to live or die by the sword and the warning from her warrior's instinct, it was enough to guess the black hat stranger's words were true.

Was his presence some sort of karma for the mistakes she had made in her life? Retribution of sorts, to make her pay? Kaoru wasn't sure, but she knew it wasn't a mere coincidence that he had come into the city she had chosen.

"It's not who I am anymore."

Her eyes, having drifted away to think, flew back to his face. Kenshin met her gaze, looking a little hopeful, a little fierce, and very determined, if she went by his set jaw. "What?"

"As you said, Kaoru-dono, we all have a past we don't want to forget. And I think that our goals are similar: never forget so we don't make the same mistakes again. Wouldn't you agree?"

His earnestness, the complete sincerity of his voice, struck a chord inside her. Kaoru envisioned herself saying the same thing to her sensei as she wept at what she had done and what she was determined to do from then on. Were they so alike then? Perhaps meeting Kenshin wasn't about retribution at all, but about redemption.

But could she trust him? Kenshin had a past she knew nothing about, only that he apparently had enough skills for Kurogasa to want to fight him. Kaoru didn't know much about what happened to killswords after the civil war, but she suspected they couldn't - or wouldn't - let go of their occupation so easily.

And yet, Kenshin didn't seem like a bloodthirsty swordsman desiring blood to be spilled. In fact, he seemed fervent in trying to convince her of the opposite. Both Sano and Megumi were close to him, and Kaoru had come to rely on their judgment and wisdom of people.

"Yes," she finally answered softly. "I agree."

His shoulders lost some of its tension and it puzzled Kaoru that her opinion mattered so much to him. But maybe it was because he somehow knew she could understand him, understand that the past haunted a person so much that it almost blurred the present with it.

And despite not knowing him at all, she was starting to feel that awareness went both ways. After all these months of pretending to be someone she wasn't, Kaoru wanted to show her true self to the one person who seemed to have figured out her secret after meeting her just twice. She wanted to explain why she carried the sword that she did, and why she accepted the Inspector position in a city known for chasing out experienced police officers. She wanted...

A friend.

Had it been so long since she had one of those? Her entire life before moving here was all about training and reaching her goals. And when her life changed, this place was supposed to be a fresh start for her as an adult living life on her own terms. Never forget the past, but find out who she was as a police officer with goals different from her sensei and even different from her father. And with a new start should come new companions, those who saw her true self.

Kaoru met Kenshin's gaze and something in those piercing violet eyes spoke to her. Coming to a decision, she uncrossed her arms and turned around. "Let's go somewhere to talk."

Kenshin cocked his head slightly but followed her without another word as she guided them out of Deadbeat Alley and to the strolling garden where they had met earlier this morning. Neither of them spoke for the seven minute walk. They followed the moonlit trail, illuminating just enough of their path to let them see the stepping stones leading down to the pond. A small footbridge arched over the still waters that would have allowed a picturesque view of lush area had the sun been out. For now, Kaoru contented herself with seeing the outlines of trees and the shadows of nocturnal animals fleeing from their intrusive presence.

Leaning against the bridge railing, Kaoru didn't look at Kenshin as she spoke. "So you're no longer a hitokiri but a rurouni. What made you change your mind? After all, skilled warriors are still in high demand these days, and I imagine you had your share of options."

"Ah, Kaoru-dono, you don't waste time, don't you?" Kenshin replied with a smile in his voice.

She shrugged, sensing his body tense from such direct questions, the direct opposite of his tone. While her intent wasn't to embarrass or pressure him, Kaoru wanted to make sure he realized she wasn't merely asking to satisfy her curiosity. "Why prevaricate? I first need to know you're not a threat to my city and the only way to be assured of that is by getting your story."

He nodded slowly. "And will you reciprocate?"

"I will." Kaoru had thought about it on the way here and she knew she would have to share her own story if she demanded Kenshin's. He wouldn't accept anything less, and it wasn't really fair to demand answers from him if she wasn't willing to divulge her past.

"Well, then." She almost felt more than heard Kenshin inhale deeply as he settled beside her against the railing. "I was young, naive, foolish when I marched off to fight in a war my shishou called not my own. He was right, of course, but all I saw were so many people hurting with no relief in sight. There was no peace, there seemed to be no hope. I wanted to protect them with my sword, to give effort to a cause I felt deeply about."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Kaoru murmured.

"Perhaps, but Shishou's point was there were plenty of ways to go about it without getting involved in politics. I committed to a side who then used me to further their own goals. Even worse, I chose a way that led to bloodshed and pain for so many, all in the name of peace. Not just for the victims killed by my sword, but also for me." He sighed, the exhaled breath soft with regret. "When I finally understood Shishou's words, I decided I couldn't stop because it was already too late, and I had given my word to stay until the war was over. So I fought on, but with more cynicism and a hardened mindset." He moved his hand and Kaoru glanced over in time to see him touch his left cheek. "These scars are just a physical reminder of wounds buried deep in the heart that people can't see."

Kaoru knew exactly what he meant, even if she didn't have a visible scar on her face. "I sense a story behind those marks," she said carefully.

Kenshin remained silent for a long while before he spoke again. "Yes. But for another time."

She acknowledged that with a nod of her head, accepting the fact it was a sensitive subject and untouchable for the moment. Or perhaps forever since she had no right to ask him about the obviously painful memories.

"In any case, four years of constant fighting and trying to survive and numbing myself from the bloodshed turned me into a man I didn't like very much. So when the majority of the fighting was over and my particular skills were no longer required, I decided to leave it all behind." Kenshin shrugged and Kaoru wondered just how much he'd struggled to remain so nonchalant about the entire subject. Yet his voice had lost much of its inflection and he spoke in a flat, remote tone. She realized he was a man still tormented by his past, though his words made it sound completely bland.

Oddly enough, that helped Kaoru come to the conclusion that Himura Kenshin was probably not a threat to anyone except himself. "How long have you been wandering?" she asked.

He didn't even have to think of the answer. "Ten years and ten months."

"That's a long time," Kaoru commented lightly, amazed at his guilt and drive to keep going on for so long.

"And yet, it doesn't quite seem long enough."

The wistfulness in his voice struck a chord in her and she wondered if he was wandering or running. "Do you see it as penance? Being a rurouni, I mean."

Kenshin nodded. "Yes. I know I'm making a difference helping those during my travels, choosing to help those who need it. I've found freedom in helping anyone and everyone, without being tied to anyone or any entity. This was what my shishou was trying to tell me, but I didn't listen. I now have to carry with me the burden of once being a hitokiri." He sighed and tilted his head up to study the moon. The pale beams shone over his face, giving him an odd, ethereal glow. "And with all the lives that I've taken, how many more years do I have left to repent?"

She cast him a quick glance, hearing something in his voice that sounded off. Kenshin seemed to be acting as if he didn't have much time to live which seemed odd, given his youthful looks. "How old are you?" she asked, uncaring if it was blunt or not.

Raising his brows in surprise, he replied easily. "Twenty-eight. And you?"

"Old enough," she sniffed, though inwardly she was reeling from shock. He wasn't as young as she initially thought, but it still didn't mean he was at death's door. Kenshin seemed to have layers upon layers of secrets, and Kaoru wondered if she would ever get all the answers she was looking for. She knew without a doubt that he had glossed over much of the details, but maybe he would share more with her later when there was more time.

And to think that Kenshin had also fought in the war since he was … kami, had he really been only fourteen when he joined the fight? He must have been a prodigy to be considered a hitokiri at such a young age. What did that do to a man who spent his tender years as a killer, being ordered to slay people? No wonder Kenshin wandered so far and so long from his friends.

Kaoru dropped her gaze down to stare at the railing of the bridge. She felt better about knowing Kenshin's past and why Kurogasa was so interested in fighting him. A part of her understood the desire to test one's skills against another, but only to a point.

They remained silent, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Kenshin turned to her and smiled, his discomfort gone. "And you, Kaoru-dono? I have a feeling your story is much more interesting than mine."

Kaoru sighed and fingered the hilt of her sword, comforted by the familiar grip. She knew it would come down to this. Only the fact that he shared first helped her to start but it still didn't make it easier for her to talk about her past. "I don't know about that, but here goes." She took in a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh before starting. "I come from a long line of samurai, on both sides of my family." She felt Kenshin's eyes on her, listening intently. Kaoru's fingers tightened on the tsuka. "My parents met and I was told it was a fiery love story for the ages. But despite their devotion to each other, they had different philosophies in life. My mother had the traditional outlook on the life of a swordsman. She was trained to kill and did so for the causes she supported.

"But my father, on the other hand, realized early on that the sword caused deeper damage than just to the enemy. It killed sons and daughters, mothers and fathers, children, friends, loved ones. Everyone around them is affected by the death." Kaoru fell silent as she thought on that, felt guilt and shame tugging her heart every time her memories drifted back to the past. "So he decided to create a style that was the complete opposite of what the sword was meant for, a ryu that revitalizes life and protects it." She suddenly turned to look at Kenshin. "What do you think about that?"

He didn't shy away from her searching gaze, though he did take some time to think before responding. "It sounds like an ideal that is difficult to achieve, but it doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

That was a good way to put it, and Kaoru wondered if Kenshin really meant it or if he was just saying something to be polite and diplomatic. He was probably reading her like an open book, so he would have seen his answer was important to her.

Only time would tell. For now, she would go back to her story and then gauge his reaction. He wasn't the only one who could make informed guesses on how a person reacted.

Kaoru went back to leaning on her elbows on the side of the bridge. "My parents married and had me shortly thereafter. My father continued creating his ryu and attracted a lot of local apprentices. As I grew older, it seemed like my mother was coming around to my father's way of thinking more and more. She saw how much good it produced in the students and the shift in attitude in our village. People began to appreciate life and value it, instead of throwing it away for pride or revenge."

"Your father must be an influential and respected figure," Kenshin said softly.

She nodded. "He is. Occasionally my mother would help out with classes and I would watch them with pride, knowing they were working together to bring to life something never before seen. My father has said more than once that Kamiya Ryoko was the greatest female swordsman ever and without her help, he would never have been able to accomplish his dream.

"I believed him. My mother was beautiful and amazing and full of life and love. But I'd never actually seen her fight. Except once." Kaoru paused and felt the telltale signs of a sudden lump starting to clog her throat. But she forced herself to continue on because she couldn't stop now. "That one time I did was the day she died."

Neither of them said anything for a long while, and a creature plopped into the water to escape a predator, sending out a ripple of a small wave in the pond. It was late enough that only the slightest rustling of a nocturnal animal near by disturbed them. Kaoru listened, wondering if it was a fox or a weasel; both had been sighted in the area, looking for food.

But she had to go on with the story so she did. "Bandits attacked us on the road on our way home from town. My mother managed to shove me somewhere safe, and she defended us with her sword. She moved like a dancer, weaving in and out of the attacks. Every time her sword flashed, blood followed. It was hypnotic. I couldn't look away, no matter how much I wanted to."

Kenshin finally spoke, his voice low, gravely, and filled with compassion. "How old were you?"

"Six. I was six. That was the last memory of my mother, desperately trying to protect me. But there were too many of them and only one of her, and in the end, someone cut her down from behind." Kaoru paused, blinking back the tears that blurred her vision. "A handful of bandits survived. I would have died too, if someone hadn't appeared on the road just then and chased them off. He rescued me and took me to my father.

"My father grieved my mother's death so intensely that sometimes there didn't seem to be room for anything else. He might have forgotten me completely had it not been for kenjutsu. He threw himself into finishing the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and wanted me to learn it, calling it my mother's legacy."

Here, Kaoru paused again, aware that her heart slowly increased in cadence. Her mouth felt dry so it was harder to talk, but she forced herself to. Kenshin didn't move or say anything. He simply waited, and that made it easier to share her story. She hadn't told anyone this before, so Kaoru took the time to formulate the right words before she soldiered on.

"But despite my father's desire, I was furious. I wanted those bandits to feel pain like my mother did, to understand how they tore my family apart. I begged my father, a good swordsman in his own right, to find them and bring my mother a measure of justice. The idea of not hunting and killing those monsters who took her away from us was utterly contemptible. He refused, saying it wasn't what she would have wanted. I disagreed, and decided that I had to take matters into my own hands."

"So you sought out Saitou Hajime?"

Surprised, Kaoru glanced at Kenshin. "How did you-?" She stopped, then shrugged. "Well, I suppose it's not really a secret. Saitou Hajime was my mother's sempai. They had studied under the same teacher for years and they were quite close. My mother spoke of him fondly and I always wondered if they would have gotten married if she hadn't met my father and Saitou-sensei hadn't left to join the police department." Kaoru exhaled slowly before continuing. "I went to find him because I knew he would understand my pain. He'd heard about what had happened and he didn't seem surprised to see me, which I realized much later. It only took a little bit of coaxing to get him to agree to teach me."

Kenshin continued to watch her, no evidence of judgment or disapproval. Kaoru somehow knew that he wouldn't have reacted that way. Shrugging again, she turned back to the pond and looked down at the glimmering water, seeing a dark shadow of some fish gliding by. "Saitou-sensei found an eager pupil in me. I absorbed everything he taught me and trained and trained until all that was left inside me was rage and the ability to kill someone twenty different ways in ten different positions."

"But the reality of killing someone is not as easy as it is in theory."

"Exactly." Kaoru wanted to look at him, to ask how he knew, but she didn't. The feeling of kinship merely deepened and she realized that somehow, her instincts recognized this man had gone through the same exact baptism of fire.

"When he deemed me ready, I joined as a police deputy under Saitou-sensei. It was easy at first, enforcing the law and keeping the peace. And then we heard of a gang that was willing to murder anyone for money and for their own amusement, even unarmed women and children. I was especially eager to meet them, to test out my skills, to be seen as a defender to the helpless. My partner and I approached the area and confronted them. Blood doesn't make me nervous, I was inured from it when I was six." Kaoru stared down at her hands, seeing crimson liquid that stained them. "But for me to take my sword and plunge it into a living, breathing body, that was different. Even just to defend myself, it seemed wrong, almost sacrilegious. I killed someone, and under my bloodied blade, I literally felt the life spirit leave his body. I thought the stains would never disappear from that one kill." Kaoru let out a little desperate laugh. "My partner had to protect me from the gang until backup arrived because I just stopped fighting.

"Saitou-sensei was not pleased, to put it mildly. He wanted me to get over it and put me back on patrol immediately. We argued, a lot. But I couldn't go back right away and took a leave of absence. " Kaoru sighed. "So in the end, I failed both him and my parents. Sensei told me I was a fool and he regretted taking me under his wing. My father was incredibly hurt and upset that I refused to finish my study of the Kasshin ryu. He saw it as a betrayal of my mother and cast me out."

"So what did you do?" Kenshin asked softly.

Kaoru smiled faintly, trying to keep her tone light. The hard part was over now, and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders in light of Kenshin's understanding and compassion. "I meditated a lot. I visited my mother's grave a few times. Went to a lot of temples to pray. I traveled for a bit, but the idea of wandering never appealed to me. What good would it do to run away from the past?"

"What good indeed?" Kenshin murmured.

Too late, she realized she had inadvertently insulted the man. "That's not to say being a rurouni isn't good," Kaoru said hastily.

But he only smiled and waved it off. "You found a way to live in peace. Your spirit isn't chaotic at all."

She laughed ruefully. "It took a long time to realize and accept but the idea of using the sword to protect appeals to me. Now that I know how easy it is to take a life and you can't undo death, I realized why my mother eventually changed her philosophy. My father had said that becoming a mother was the final piece that led to her conversion. She wanted to be known as a protector and nurturer, not a killer. I eventually requested a transfer here to start over, to be an officer of peace and one that wouldn't kill. I also began practicing the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu again. And I suppose I finally felt … whole."

Kenshin nodded towards the sword at her obi. "And that?"

"It was my mother's. The stranger who rescued me also brought it along as a remembrance token of her. My father refused to let me have it and tried to make sure I'd never be able to use a live blade. But when I left to train under Saitou-sensei, I took it with me. And now I use it as a deterrent for crime." Kaoru shrugged again, touching the tsuka absently. "It's silly, of course, but I feel closer to my mother when I have it with me."

"It isn't silly at all," he replied softly.

They lapsed into silence again, and Kaoru wondered how long she had been talking. She hadn't told him everything, of course, because there was no need to air out _all_ her family secrets. She didn't add that her father and Saitou despised each other: Saitou blamed Kamiya Koshijirou for not protecting Ryoko and her father couldn't forgive the Inspector General for teaching his daughter how to kill. Pain stabbed her heart whenever it struck her that she couldn't go back to the only two homes she had, and she had nothing and no one left. The only thing Kaoru could cling onto was the fact that her mother deemed her worth to live on, so she would do her best to carry her mother's ideals in the world, no matter how hard it was.

"Thank you for entrusting me with your story," Kenshin finally said. "I see now how you became so strong."

A part of her felt relieved at his pronouncement, that she hadn't made a mistake in telling him everything. Even though she developed a good relationship with Sano and Megumi, this was different because Kenshin understood where she came from and why she was doing what she did. Kaoru hadn't felt so accepted in a long time.

So despite Kenshin's plan to face the black hat stranger alone, she couldn't let him do it. It was her job to keep order and people safe, not his. "This still isn't your fight. You don't have to meet him."

Lifting his head up to the heavens, he contemplated the night sky before murmuring, "I think it would be best if you concentrated on protecting the people in the city. With your sword, it would be almost impossible to defeat Kurogasa."

Protest rose sharply within her at his last comment but Kaoru knew he was right. Still, she couldn't let him take responsibility for this. "I can't allow you to kill him when I can't," she said in a low voice.

Kenshin shot her a surprised look, but then it melted into an understanding smile. "Ah, I see." He turned his entire body to face her and pulled the sword and saya from his belt. The night air swallowed the soft 'schick' as he unsheathed his sword halfway. Kenshin turned it slightly to allow the metal to catch the moonlight. "Does this ease your mind?"

At first, Kaoru thought her eyes were playing tricks on her and she peered at the katana from various different angles. When it still remained the same, her gaze flew to meet Kenshin's knowing eyes. "The blade is ... backwards!"

He nodded and let it fall back into its saya, tucking the sword back into his belt. "Yes. It's a sakabatou."

"You. W-why," Kaoru stammered as she tried to make sense of what he showed her. She had never seen such a weapon before, and it was inconceivable to think that a hitokiri would deign to carry such a thing.

But he had denied being a hitokiri any longer, and the reverse-blade sword was further proof. Getting hit by the blunt side would be painful under a skilled swordsman, but it wouldn't kill anyone. Was this yet another way for Kenshin to atone for his past?

"It seems as though we have more in common than we initially thought."

Kenshin turned back so his profile faced her and Kaoru couldn't stop staring at him. She heard a hint of satisfaction in that comment and didn't know what to make of it. "I-I suppose so," Kaoru said slowly.

"Of course, I wasn't as intelligent enough to learn from my first kill as you did," he continued, his voice turning wistful. "So as much as I'd like to think we're very similar, I'm afraid there are also some very large differences between us."

She couldn't deny that but Kenshin seemed so full of melancholy that she wanted to protest. "Maybe we can focus on our identical philosophies of today rather than the mistakes of the past," she told him softly.

He slid his gaze to her face, searching for something eluding him. Then he smiled.

It was that smile, so full of hope and longing, that undid her and allowed Kaoru to trust him and work together for a common goal. "Come on, we'll go back to my office. I can get someone to find out more information about this Kurogasa person. We can also talk strategy, maybe set a trap."

The smile faded and Kenshin shook his head. "That wouldn't be wise. I don't intend to let anyone else get close enough, or they may get hurt. I'll face him alone. "

Kaoru, having already turned to go, stared over her shoulder at him for a long moment, sensing something heavy beneath those words. "You - you're not sure even you can win, are you?"

"You noticed yourself that Kurogasa is not your average outlaw. He calls himself a hitokiri, which I believe. He is extremely dangerous, and he has gotten that way because he's killed so many." Kenshin's gaze seemed to drift into his memories, but he continued to speak. "His bloodlust has given him abilities far beyond the norm. I'm not sure anyone short of another hitokiri can win against him."

The soft pronouncement stunned Kaoru. For some reason, she had assumed Kenshin would fight and win against him.

"But I'll do the best I can," Kenshin said, giving her that empty rurouni smile she was beginning to despise. It was such a contrast from the previous smile. "And if the worst happens, I'll leave the rest to you. I'll meet him away from the city, as agreed, so no civilians will be in danger. Your time would be better spent making sure none of the citizens venture near the path to the shrine for the next day or two. I'll be counting on you to do that, Inspector." And before Kaoru could say anything else, he disappeared.

Kaoru's mouth dropped open as she witnessed, for the second time in one day, the preternatural speed of the so-called wanderer. She scanned the area for any sign of him but there was none. It was as if he suddenly blinked out of existence.

And then it struck her, like a hard punch to the gut. If Kenshin really couldn't defeat Kurogasa, they were all in danger.

* * *

Racing against time to research this new threat and find out more about him and despite Kenshin's advice, Kaoru abandoned her patrol duties and headed straight for the office. No one had mentioned an actual date and time for the fight - typical men! - so she had to be prepared as quickly as possible.

Her first act was to reshuffle the patrol schedule for a heavier presence on the eastern side of the city. With a skeleton crew of deputies, they would have to take double shifts to ensure a strong police presence and continual protection. This would end up blowing her budget for the year, but it couldn't be helped, not with this threat. If she was killed and Kurogasa wasn't satisfied to stop there, her deputies wouldn't be able to stand up to him. But she had to give the people every chance to survive.

Her second act was to have the east gate closed until further notice. Despite her orders that it be done for safety reasons, Kaoru knew people were still going to protest. That was the least favorite part of her job, dealing with citizen complaints.

But she didn't have the time to care about future grumblings that were going to happen anyway. Kenshin had told her to look after the people and she would take every precaution necessary. Better to go overboard and stay safe than have senseless bloodshed on her hands.

With that done, Kaoru dashed off a note and found the on-duty deputy stationed at the office to deliver it to Sano's place. Perhaps the fighter had heard of this Kurogasa person and could shed some light on him. It hadn't taken long for Kaoru to realize that Sanosuke was extremely observant, though he chose to avoid calling attention to it.

Come to think of it, she had been relying on Sano a lot more lately. The fighter was a veritable fountain of information on people and events. Any time she needed information, he would share it, or find a way to get what she needed. Kaoru was convinced Sano had more contacts and friends than a politician. And whenever he happened to show up in the middle of a situation, the lanky man managed to calm everyone down with his easy going demeanor and latent strength. Everyone in the city, even visitors, seemed to know him and avoided getting on his bad side.

If she could, Kaoru would hire him as a deputy in an instant but she knew the Council would never approve it. Between Sano's police record and his unorthodox methods, he would never fit the traditional mold of a dignified officer.

Kaoru forced her attention back to the usual work at her desk, including deciding what to do with the four prisoners currently sitting in her cells. She worked fervently for a few hours, trying to clear her desk so she could concentrate on Kurogasa, when Okon called out from beyond the shouji and opened it.

The faint scent of hot jasmine tea hit Kaoru as she realized she hadn't had anything to eat since the evening before, after staying up all night. And on the heels of that thought, a wave of exhaustion rolled over her. Her concentration had been so great she hadn't realized it was already dawn, the sun peeking through the branches of the maple tree in the garden.

"Kaoru-san, you're going to fall ill if you don't rest," Okon scolded her, placing the tray next to her for easy access. She poured her some tea. "It looks like you never even went home!"

"I didn't," she admitted, reaching for the cup and gulping down most of the scalding hot liquid. Relishing the heat that warmed her from the inside, Kaoru picked up the onigiri to nibble on it.

"Was Deadbeat Alley that busy?" the secretary asked with some surprise.

"Not busy, but definitely eventful." Abandoning all pretense of manners as her stomach gurgled in protest at her slow pace, Kaoru took a big bite of the rice ball and chewed furiously before washing it down with another swallow of tea. Once her mouth was clear, she continued, "There's an imminent threat nearby, and we'll need to take appropriate actions. I've already written out my orders. Make sure all the deputies see a copy of the new schedule as well. There's no exceptions; if they're not bleeding profusely, I expect everyone to attend their shifts on time."

Okon's eyebrows snapped up and she glanced at Kaoru's desk where all the paperwork waited. "I'll do that, of course. But what's going on? Are we in danger?" It was odd to hear the note of anxiety in her normally unflappable assistant.

But then again, it probably startled Okon to hear that Kaoru was taking unprecedented steps like closing a gate and working her deputies so hard.

Kaoru finished the second onigiri and, for the millionth time, went over the entire scene with Kurogasa again in her head. Her conclusion remained the same and she met Okon's eyes. "Let's just say it's better to be safe than sorry."

Okon cleared the tea tray quickly and Kaoru decided she had to go home and wash her face and change her clothes. She didn't know if there would be any other time until this whole situation ended, so she took twenty minutes to do just that. Glancing in the mirror, Kaoru was horrified but not surprised to see her face pinched with worry and red eyes drooping with exhaustion. Well, there wasn't much she could do about that since sleeping wasn't an option at the moment. She was proven right; when she arrived back at the office to continue her work, Okon stopped her.

"The Council requested your presence. They said it was urgent and they want to see you immediately."

Kaoru bit back a groan. She didn't have the _time_ to deal with overinflated, stuffy politicians who complained much more than helped. They hadn't appreciated her being over an hour late for yesterday's meeting either, never mind that she had a good reason. But it was much easier to get things done with their support so Kaoru turned and dragged herself over to the Council Tower. The faster she met with them and appeased their egos, the faster she could go back to dealing with actual threats.

The Council Tower was actually a part of the government building, spiraling up and above the city so it could be seen even miles away. If ever the stone tower fell, according to the local superstitions, Japan would fall. Kaoru, being an outsider, considered it a city conceit. The tower itself was old and unimpressive, other than being well-built.

The newer part of the government complex, built around the tower, housed the bureaucrats who ran the day-to-day operations of the city: approving permits, deciding what to do with tax money, meeting the magistrates who decided the fates of any arrested persons, and so on. People scurried around as if busy, murmuring to one another in low voices, or speaking with citizens who had business with officials.

Nodding to the workers, some of whom she recognized from previous visits, Kaoru entered the building and she climbed the stairs to the meeting chamber at the top of the tower without her usual briskness. The door was already open, showing off the wide, circular room. Instead of wood or even stone, polished marble adorned the floors until it shone and reflected distorted reflections of anyone looking down. Three wall-sized windows allowed the bright sunshine to stream in, warming the air to a comfortable temperature. Colorful woven tapestries and drawings covered the stone walls, making it seem more like a rich man's study rather than the humble area of hard-working politicians. The three-person Council members were waiting for her with grim expressions. Kaoru stopped just a few feet from them and faced the men who had hired her not even six months ago. Their interactions had initially been cordial but now they couldn't be bothered to hide their impatience.

"Inspector, what is this we hear about you closing the east gate?" Tani Jusanro spoke first. Like the other two members, he was round and soft, with the self-satisfied look of wealth and power. Although he never said anything overtly critical, his body language spoke of disdain. Kaoru was actually quite impressed that he managed to convey his feelings about her without ever speaking a word of it.

"And where is your haori?" Senbonya Yohei demanded, eyeing her figure with a curl of distaste. "This distinguished chamber demands your utmost respect, Inspector. Or do you believe you're above that?"

Kaoru hid her clenched fists behind her back while she offered them a bow just low enough to convey respect for their position - but not an inch more. "Council members, you called me in the middle of an emergency situation. Surely you've received my report and understand that I haven't had time to go fetch an article of clothing when there's a killer on the loose."

The final member, Takuma Hashizume, waved a piece of paper around. "You mean this Kurogasa fellow who did nothing except verbally threaten you and some rurouni? You're closing the east gate just for this?"

"We've received nearly two dozen complaints already," Tani put in. "How long do expect to have it closed?"

"Until this situation is resolved, sirs," Kaoru said firmly. She made sure her voice was modulated to be even and steady, but every accusation they threw at her made it harder and harder to keep her composure. "I would not have taken this step if I didn't think it was best for the safety of our citizens."

Senbonya grunted in displeasure. "And what of our economy? The time it takes for goods to be rerouted to another gate in the city is will slow down trading and affect everyone from the street vendor to the wealthiest entrepreneur. You're a simple fighter, Inspector, but to us businessmen, time is money."

"Respectfully, sir, I would think taking an extra ten minutes to find another entrance is a small price to pay if it means their saving their life."

Kaoru didn't know how, but she retained her patience as the three men continued their grievances over her actions. Her calm, rational answers seemed to displease the men which didn't make any sense, but they finally let her go after the promise of revisiting issue tomorrow morning. As city officials, they had the authority to override her decisions, but it would make them look bad, and they knew it.

So she escaped them with a deep breath of relief, and hurried back to her office, anxious to see what updates there were. Her meeting with the Council had lasted nearly two hours and Kaoru wanted to scream from the wasted time.

But Okon had nothing new to report other than her orders were carried out, albeit with some grumbling. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief at the current quiet and took a moment to order her thoughts. "Any response from Sanosuke?" she asked hopefully.

"None," the secretary replied. "Let me get you some actual food while you're still here."

"Thanks, Okon-san." Kaoru turned to head into her office, but then paused as a sudden thought flitted through her mind. She put a hand on the familiar hilt at her waist and bit her lip. "Actually, I'm going to stop by home again. I forgot something, but it won't take me long to get it." Without waiting for an answer, Kaoru turned and headed back to her rented room with brisk footsteps, before she could change her mind.

Her home was a tiny single room situated at the far end of the row house for some relative privacy. Kaoru had chosen it because it was cheap and she knew she wasn't going to spend too much time there except to sleep if she had a few hours. It was normally quiet during the day since most other occupants were working at this hour. The room contained only her futon, a sword stand, and a chest containing all of her personal belongings she brought with her to the city. In the stillness, Kaoru felt her heartbeat thudding louder as she knelt in front of the storage box. She pulled out her sheathed sword and set it next to her. Unlocking and opening the trunk lid, Kaoru reached down, past the layers of neatly folded clothing, until her fingers hit something hard.

She breathed in deeply and then exhaled, feeling the blood rush faster and her body heat up as if she was in danger. Moisture began forming into beads on her forehead and she swallowed hard to force a sudden lump in her throat to go away. Her hand curled around the object and she pulled it out.

Shimmying back a few feet, Kaoru laid the katana down and stared at it as if she had never seen it before. The saya was nothing remarkable, just a plain black scabbard. The tsuba was more ornate, with delicate curled designs that, at the right angle, looked like a wolf's mouth gaping open to snap its jaws over the victim. The tsuka, or hilt of the sword was new, as if untouched by human hands. It looked exactly as it had when she packed it away months ago.

It looked quite similar to the one a few feet away, but Kaoru knew there was a large difference on the inside.

Her hand hovered over the weapon in an attempt to force herself to touch it. If Kenshin got to Kurogasa first as he intended and failed, it would be up to her to finish the battle. She would need a true sword. One that would make someone bleed. One that could kill.

Biting down her lip until Kaoru tasted the metallic tang of blood, she fixed a glare on the innocuous looking object. Her hand inched down until it hovered just above the katana with the intent to grasp it and place it at her waist. She had to. It was for a good reason, a true cause. The lives of innocent people were at stake. _Take it!_ she mentally scolded herself. Kaoru felt a growing pressure in her chest like a weight grinding into her until her lungs seized with fear and choked her breath. Her heart pounded until she thought it would burst in her chest and her palms shook with sweaty dread. It shouldn't be this hard. Her father wouldn't understand but Saitou-sensei would approve. _Just reach down and put it your belt!_

What would her mother say?

On the heels of that thought, her hand refused to close in on the last three inches of distance. Gasping for air, Kaoru threw herself backwards and away from the sword. Her chest heaved but the band of pressure slowly dissipated and she gave up. She couldn't do it after all. Perhaps she was as foolish as her master so bluntly informed her. Tears gathered in her eyes but she dashed them away with her hand, refusing to let them fall.

After several deep breaths, aware that time ticked away without a care for her jumbled emotions and her chaotic thoughts, Kaoru crawled back to the katana and placed it carefully back in the chest. It was easy to touch when intending to tuck it out of sight. She buried it deep until it hit the bottom of the trunk, under her spare clothes. Slamming the lid shut, she picked up the weapon Kenshin had called useless and threaded it back to her belt.

The rurouni wasn't wrong. It _was_ a useless weapon. But it would have to do in carrying her through this trial, or she would die clinging onto her beliefs.

* * *

_AN: So this chapter took way too long to rewrite/edit and I'm still not completely happy with it, but I know I can't sit on it forever. There was also a lot of talking and not much action, but that'll change in the next update. Let me know what you think, I love all the speculations and ideas you guys have!_

_Next Chapter: The imminent fight_


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Unbeta-ed. Violence and blood.

* * *

The morning frost glittered in the bright dawn, refracting prisms of color when seen just at the right angle. The air tingled with a frigid coolness, another signal that autumn was fast fading and the winter season approached with no intention of slowing down. Silence filled the private section of the clinic where Megumi lived. Then, a few minutes later, Kenshin heard a faint noise of footsteps treading around in the house, the shouji opening to dispel the stale air inside, and quiet humming as the young doctor prepared for her patients. The clinic would open shortly afterwards, and the waiting room would fill rapidly with patients old and young, hopeful that she could help them.

Megumi's normal routine eased some of the tension from his shoulders. Whatever else happened in the next few days, Kenshin knew her dedication to her patients would overrule all, including her own safety. So he sat nearby to offer silent protection, listening to Megumi get herself ready, put on her healer's smock, and set out commonly used supplies within easy reach.

With the ordinary activities happening within the home, his thoughts kept returning to what happened last night. He had finally uncovered most of Kaoru's secrets. It was startling, yet somehow satisfying to find someone who finally understood him and his reasons why he would no longer kill. Of course Sano and Megumi were sympathetic, but they didn't truly comprehend how it felt to take a life with their own two hands. And Kenshin fervently hoped they never would.

But Kurogasa's appearance was both unexpected and troubling. A fight between two hitokiri, like this was some kind of kabuki show, seemed inevitable. And it was complicated by several factors, one of which was Kamiya Kaoru who would insist on fighting him herself. She saw it as her duty as Inspector and, as admirable as that sentiment was, it would get her killed. Not necessarily because she wasn't skilled enough, but because of her vow and her sword - or lack thereof.

At least he had his sakabatou, which was more than he could say about Kaoru's weapon.

So not only did he have to figure out a way to defeat Kurogasa without breaking his own oath, but he had to consider her pride as a swordsman and an officer of the law. Kenshin's chin sank deeper into his chest, remembering the malicious air surrounding Kurogasa and how much it affected him being in his presence even for a little while. Very few people were left in this world with that kind of strength derived from the blood of countless victims, rendering them nearly invincible. Perhaps ten years ago he could have won against the black hat stranger. But these days, in the time of peace when the edge of his skills had worn off, he wasn't so sure. Another worry was the current state of his body with the potential of a prolonged fight. And if Kenshin wasn't careful, the other hitokiri's presence could bring out the killer in himself.

With all things considered, perhaps that was his greatest fear: the soul of one killer calling out to his, to battle for domination and warrior's pride. Kenshin wasn't so full of himself to think his bloodthirsty side would forever remain buried when challenged so openly by a skilled fighter. After all, that part helped shape him into who he was today.

He sighed. What would Kaoru think of him when he revealed his past completely? Would she be disgusted? Or would she continue to understand him based on her own experiences and revelations? Just because he had been fortunate to meet and make two good friends who accepted him as he was didn't mean others would do the same. After all, she had killed one person and realized immediately what took him years to learn. How would she react when she knew he had killed dozens, even hundreds, as the hitokiri Battousai?

Well, he would just have to risk his pride to find out. Kaoru was like a kindred spirit, one he had never met before in all his years of traveling, and he would be the fool his Shishou called him if he didn't even try to explain himself.

Hearing the side gate open, Kenshin felt the familiar presence of his friend venture into the courtyard. He remained still, sitting with his back against the wall and sword leaning against his right shoulder, knowing he would be found soon enough.

As expected, Sano spotted him almost immediately. "Yo, Kenshin." The fighter sauntered up and stared down at him. "You never came to my place last night. Did you sleep here?"

"No, something came up so I left the city and returned only a little while ago."

Sano braced one arm against the column of the engawa and continued to study him with an intensity Kenshin found unusual. "Yeah? What happened?"

Kenshin debated on how much to tell him. He didn't usually keep things from Sano, but in this case, it would be better for him to stay close to Megumi and Kaoru rather than run off to challenge Kurogasa himself. Sano would do just that to protect his friends, never mind the consequences to himself. "Inspector Kamiya received another challenge, but I managed to divert his attention to me." He tilted his head up. "Why are you up so early?"

"Another challenge, eh?" Sano waited but when Kenshin didn't respond, he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jacket and waved it around. "I was happily asleep when a messenger woke me up with an urgent request from our esteemed Inspector. But she's explained things about as well as you have, which is not at all. Between you and Jou-chan not communicating, it's a huge pain trying to figure out what's happening. Because something is going on, and don't think you can hide anything from me. Care to let me know what occurred last night?"

Kenshin smiled ruefully and got up from his seat, dusting off his hakama absently. So much for keeping his friend out of this. "I didn't mean to keep things from you, Sano. I was just hoping to spare you the unnecessary details."

"Yeah, well, that's not up to you, is it? Especially if, as my friends, you're involved and Jou-chan's asking for help. So spill it."

"You're right, you deserve to know," Kenshin admitted. He recounted last night's meeting of Kurogasa, the challenge issued, the impression of madness, and something else he couldn't quite put a finger on which bothered him immensely.

At the end of the quiet recital, Sano grunted and folded his arms across his chest, staring out into the yard for a long moment. "You don't think it's a coincidence that someone that crazy and strong just happened to wander by and decided to target a Police Inspector?"

"What would he have to gain by challenging the police?" Kenshin countered. "I know men like Kurogasa. He might be looking for a fight, but he's not interested in politics or the law. And yet, he was specifically targeting Kaoru-dono."

Sano slanted him a sideways glance. "Kaoru, eh? Anything else happen, like between you two?"

Kenshin shot him a 'not now' look before continuing on. "I left the city yesterday to ask an old friend to look into Kurogasa for me. He promised to let me know as soon as he found something."

"Well, you two certainly think alike. Jou-chan asked me to question my 'deadbeat friends' about this killer, except she called him a newcomer. What I find most upsetting, though, is that my long-time friend doesn't think to ask me first, while a girl whom I've barely known for six months turns to me immediately."

Sighing at the palpable indignation from the fighter, Kenshin replied carefully, "It's unfortunate Kaoru-dono is still so young. If she had some more experience, I'm sure she wouldn't involve you or Megumi-dono in this matter."

Sano opened his mouth, then shut it abruptly. The intense outrage faded bit by bit as he studied Kenshin's face for several long heartbeats, puzzling over his words. Finally, realization dawned on him and he straightened up to exclaim, "You don't think you can win the fight!"

As always, Sano's perceptive nature surfaced at the right time. The fighter was such a unique soul, a curious mix of raucous behavior tempered by moments of profound insight that jarred anyone who didn't know him well, when he chose to show it. And more than that, his sense of loyalty was unmatched by anyone he'd ever met. Kenshin had learned early on that once Sagara Sanosuke considered you a friend, he would support said friend to hell and back as many times as necessary.

And he could do no less than to honor his friendship in return with the truth. Kenshin replied with a lopsided smile. "No, I can't. Not with my vow to never take a life again. That is why Kurogasa wants to fight Battousai. He knows he could defeat me as I am right now."

"Whoa, whoa, Kenshin! Are you sure he's that strong? I mean, I've seen you take down a lot of guys all at once as a rurouni." Sano shook his head in half-disbelief and half-denial.

"I'm sure. And while Kaoru-dono senses his immense skills as well, she'll insist on taking him on herself, in her duty as Inspector." Kenshin turned to look at Sano, knowing his eyes reflected urgency. "Protect her and Megumi-dono. Stay with them as close as you can. We don't know what Kurogasa is up to, and I wouldn't put it past him to cause some chaos in the meantime."

Conflicting emotions crossed Sano's face, torn between protecting his friends and helping Kenshin, especially in light of his admission. "How am I supposed to do that when one runs around the entire city, and the other one stays here?" he asked plaintively.

"Kaoru-dono should be fine for the most part," Kenshin said. "But if the police whistle blows to signal trouble…"

"It could be Kurogasa," Sano finished with a grim look. "What are you going to do? If you can't beat him, he'll kill you."

Kenshin let a small smile appear on his lips. "I still need to try. I'll wait to hear from my informant and think about what to do from there." The smile faded away. "And Sano, you are one of the best men I have the privilege of knowing, and an extremely strong fighter. I wouldn't entrust the safety of Megumi-dono and Kaoru-dono to anyone else except you."

Sano stared at him for a long moment. Then he loped a hand behind his head with a disgruntled huff. "Don't think just because you made a pretty speech right now I'm not mad at you anymore for not telling the whole story. You owe me, Kenshin, and you'd better survive so I can collect. Got it?"

The rurouni hid a chuckle at the other man's embarrassment. "I'll do my best. Thank you, Sano." Hearing Megumi unbar the front gate to allow the patients to enter the clinic, Kenshin added, "I'm going to see if my informant has found anything. Could I ask you for one more favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you ask Megumi-dono to make a restorative potion for me? She'll know which one I'm talking about."

Shrugging, Sano answered, "Sure."

"Thank you." Kenshin flashed him one last smile over his shoulder before leaving through the side gate Sano had entered.

But he didn't leave the city right away. He felt eyes on him the second he stepped out of the clinic and deliberately turned to stroll towards the outskirts of the residential area and main roads. The direction led him away from the open gates where people flowed through and towards a shaded copse of trees lovers sometimes used for privacy. No one was there now, so Kenshin waited a heartbeat before calling out, "Games like these are tedious, don't you think, Kurogasa?"

A cackling sound erupted from somewhere to his left but Kenshin didn't move until he felt the air stir with the arrival of the other man. "As expected of the man once called Himura Battousai."

Turning to face him, Kenshin narrowed his eyes. Kurogasa had seen him leave the clinic and might have overheard the conversation. He was glad Sano agreed to stay close to Megumi. "If you know who I am, you know you're playing a dangerous game."

"Uhu-hu-hu, games are for children, Battousai. Oh, I'm not playing at all." Kurogasa waggled his finger in reprimanding gesture. "The question is, are you? Let's find out, shall we?"

A blur of black and white and glinting silver rushed him and Kenshin drew his sword to block the first blow, staring into the unusual pinpoint pupils of his opponent. Kurogasa stretched his mouth into a pleased smile before they sprang apart.

"Fast enough," he mused. "But are you skilled enough to defeat me and save your little woman?"

The implied threat to Kaoru made Kenshin's hand tighten in anger on his sword and the corresponding laughter told him Kurogasa had seen his reaction. Without answering, Kenshin let out a battle cry as he charged the other man. Their swords clashed again and again, but each time, Kurogasa's attack seemed to gain more strength and more speed. Kenshin searched for an opening as he blocked and parried and slashed, but he didn't see any weakness to exploit. Faltering for a split second under the onslaught, he grimaced as his opponent's blade found an opportunity to slice through his gi and leave behind a three inch long scratch on his left arm.

They broke apart and Kenshin felt blood dripping from the wound. It wasn't deep, but it proved Kurogasa's point and Kenshin's fear.

"I'm so disappointed," the taller man said, examining the crimson liquid on his blade. "You really have become soft. Where is the famed speed and accuracy and killing intent? You've forgotten what it feels like to take a life."

"In this age of peace, what use is there for manslayers? There's no need to fight which leads to death," Kenshin replied coolly.

Kurogasa let out a bark of laughter. "How the mighty have fallen, Battousai. You, who bathed in the blood of so many slain warriors, now say we shouldn't fight to the death? Such foolishness. I thought you above all people would understand that life is not worth anything unless people see the terrible beauty of death. We hitokiri exist to show people they must appreciate life while they can."

"Death is present enough without your sword to hurry it along," Kenshin retorted. "And don't try to hide your true purpose behind noble sounding words. You simply enjoy killing."

The laughter, low and ugly, filled the area with oppressive malevolence and reached out to envelop him in its darkness. "Once a hitokiri, always a hitokiri."

Trying to ignore just how deep those words resonated within his soul, Kenshin asked instead, "Why are you after Inspector Kamiya? It seems unusual that you would challenge her when you have no interest in politics whatsoever."

"Uhu-hu-hu! Fishing for answers, Battousai?" Kurogasa's teeth gleamed as he flashed Kenshin a predatory smile. "Fight me as you once were. Become the famed hitokiri again. If you win, I'll tell you everything you want to know. The information will be worth the effort, I promise you that. Not to mention it will be fun, fun fun!" He turned and vanished, leaving behind the hollow sound of his gleeful cackles.

Kenshin grimaced as he sheathed his sword. This encounter had not gone as he hoped, and he was no closer to answers he needed. Kurogasa was teasing him now, but what would happen once he decided to get serious? Standing there for a moment, he considered multiple angles, but there seemed little he could do for now. Kenshin eventually turned and strode back to the clinic, resigned on getting chided by Megumi and Sano for getting hurt.

Ten minutes later, he headed outside the city gates and towards the road heading west. The scolding by the doctor was just as blistering as he had feared, and Sano alternated between glaring at him, annoyed at missing a fight, and showing concern that Kenshin didn't even scratch Kurogasa. It was a sober reminder of their difference in skill, and what it would mean in a real match.

But that wasn't Kenshin's only concern. It kept bothering him that someone of Kurogasa's skill would suddenly arrive in the city and challenge Kaoru to a fight. There would be little reason for a hitokiri who didn't care to follow the law in challenging a city Inspector, so it had to be significant for the man to come all this way. Thus far, according to Sano, Kaoru had defeated everyone who tried to attack her. But most of these people were local thugs wanting to keep the chaos alive within the city. Kurogasa was the first outsider.

He didn't have enough information and he hoped his informant would provide the missing pieces. After nearly three hours of following the main road that would eventually lead to Kyoto, Kenshin glanced at the older man who had fallen in step next to him. He knew immediately this was no ordinary person. Most wouldn't walk alongside him; even after ten years, people somehow knew to avoid getting too close. "You found something?"

The man beamed and gestured with his head to the side of the road. Kenshin followed behind him until they ventured into a wooded area, beyond eyesight of the well-traveled lanes, and far from earshot of anyone passing through.

The old man turned around to face him, and then slid off the disguise, replacing it with a porcelain mask in a smooth, practiced gesture. He offered a little bow. "Greetings, Himura-san. Okina sends his regards."

Kenshin smiled warmly at the other man. "It's good to see you, Hannya. I didn't expect you to come so far personally. A message at our agreed upon location would have sufficed."

"Okina thought it would be more prudent if I came to share what we've learned personally. I understand this situation is time-sensitive." Hannya extracted a folded paper from within his shinobi shozoku and handed it to the rurouni. "Here is what we found, but allow me to highlight the most important information."

Listening intently to Hannya's cultured voice outline the findings, disbelief and outrage welled up as Kenshin finally connected the reason behind Kurogasa's presence and how it would affect Kaoru. Armed with this knowledge, he now had even more reason to defeat the other hitokiri, and bring an end to all these challenges to Kaoru's authority. She would be safe, or as safe as her profession allowed.

"I also have further details on Inspector Kamiya," Hannya added, once he finished the debrief. Pulling out a smaller square paper, he pressed it into Kenshin's hand. "She seems like a very interesting young lady."

Kenshin glanced at the spy as his hand wrapped over the note. That casual comment either held a wealth of meaning or it was merely a simple observation from Hannya. It was hard to tell. He would wait for some privacy before reading both papers. "Thank you, Hannya. The Oniwabanshu, once again, has my deep appreciation for your speed and discretion."

Hannya bowed again. "Please be safe. Okashira will be sorely disappointed if you are defeated by Kurogasa, and peace is disrupted in the prefecture." He faded from view as he spoke until the last word echoed throughout the trees in an ominous warning.

Kenshin turned and headed back towards the road, precious information in hand. The fact that Okina had sent a senior member of the Oniwaban to meet him with the information they had uncovered created a foreboding sense of urgency to return back to the city. He would protect Kaoru and find a way to defeat Kurogasa without breaking his vow. The situation was going to take some strategy to keep everyone safe and remove all current and future threats to the Inspector but he would do it.

* * *

Kenshin arrived back at the clinic just after the noon hour, but neither Sano or Megumi were there. Frowning, he saw the front gate was disbarred and the door slightly ajar.

It wasn't unusual for Megumi to go off and see patients at their homes or the site of accidents, so Kenshin wouldn't have thought anymore about their absence. But she would never be in such a rush that she wouldn't close the door at the very least. He took a closer look around the home. The yard seemed undisturbed, but when Kenshin slid the shouji back to Megumi's office, nothing appeared intact. Papers containing patient information and recipes to well-used medicines littered the floor. Splintered wood that used to be a desk and a shelf were scattered across the room, ripping the far end of the rice paper wall and into the hallway. Ink splattered over all surfaces, still shiny and wet, so the mess was recent. An ornamental pot Kenshin knew Megumi cherished lay broken, a large chip from the delicate pottery shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, as if someone had stepped on it.

If there had been a fight, it was a short one.

Kenshin swept his gaze around, taking everything in with narrowed eyes. He struggled to contain his anger, berating himself for his naivete in hoping that Kurogasa wouldn't play dirty and adhere to his rules. His only comfort was that there was no blood, and the mess seemed contained within this room.

Turning around to leave, he noticed a paper stuck at the column of the engawa with a knife. Kenshin read it and instantly dashed for the gate. There was no time to lose.

"Udo Jinei!" Kenshin shouted, not bothering to hide his fury. Even with his preternatural speed, it had taken a good ten minutes to get to the abandoned shrine east of the city. Kenshin panted lightly as he stalked through the gate and towards the tiny, wooden, door-less hut that once held tribute to the minor kami Moriya. His eyes settled on Kurogasa standing in front of his two hostages, katana out and resting on his shoulder. Sano, sprawled face-down on the ground, didn't move. Megumi, kneeling beside the fighter, didn't say anything, but her shoulders lost some of its tenseness when she saw Kenshin.

"Oh, I see you took some time into finding more about me," Kurogasa said with a mocking smile, turning to face him. "No wonder it took you so long to get here."

"Megumi-dono, are you hurt?" Kenshin demanded, ignoring the jibe.

"We're both fine, Ken-san," the doctor replied. Her voice quavered, but then she made an effort to employ her usual calm demeanor. "Sanosuke is unconscious but he's not hurt too badly. You know how hard-headed he is."

He nodded, grateful for the reassurance, and turned back to the other hitokiri. "Let them go, Jinei," Kenshin ordered. "They aren't involved in our fight."

"On the contrary, the fact that you rushed over here so quickly means they're important to you," he drawled. "Consider them motivation to be your best self." Kurogasa pointed his sword at him. "Don't let me down."

"This is breaking our agreement that others wouldn't be included in our fight," Kenshin snarled. Worry gave way to anger, making his hands twitch with the desire to teach Jinei a lesson on keeping his word.

The taller man shrugged, unconcerned. "The male is still alive. He was foolish enough to think he could attack me with just his bare fists. And the woman wouldn't leave him alone. So, they're safe for now. But how long they stay that way depends entirely on you."

At the challenge, Kenshin unsheathed his sword. He took a moment to analyze his current physical status. It wasn't optimal, considering he had stayed up most of the night and only managed to get a few hours' rest. Traveling for miles back and forth didn't help either. But a familiar surge of energy coursed through every inch of his body, priming it for a fight. It would be enough. It would have to be.

"Hmm, that look in your eyes is a good start," Kurogasa said in approval. "You're angry I took your friends." He shifted to bring his blade to the ready. "Show me your skills, Battousai."

There was nothing else left to say. Kenshin darted forward and their swords clashed, vibrating through the air. They pressed against each other before breaking apart for another attack. Silver flashed and caught the afternoon sunlight before it blurred and reappeared.

Kenshin let fury fuel his attacks, keeping a tight leash on the energy he poured out through each thrust. If this fight lasted a long time, it would be wise to conserve some strength. He ducked under a horizontal slash aimed for his neck and brought his weapon up for a diagonal cut to Jinei's torso. Kurogasa smirked as he twisted his body away and used the momentary opening to turn his wrist and swing his katana back towards Kenshin's leg. Kenshin jumped to avoid the second attack, yelling as his sword streaked towards his opponent's neck. Jinei jerked his head to the opposite side, avoiding the thrust while simultaneously blocking and knocking the sakabatou away from him.

Kenshin allowed the momentum to carry him back a few feet, skidding to a halt with his left hand on the ground to extra balance. He locked gazes with the other hitokiri. With their initial clash, he knew Kurogasa was no longer playing, but deadly serious. There weren't any easy answers as to how he was going to handle this, but he didn't have the time or luxury to figure it out. He would just have to trust in himself and his blade.

For his part, Kurogasa stretched his neck from side to side until tendons popped. "I see you're still using that ridiculous sword. Are you not serious about saving your friends? Or do you truly think you can beat me as you are right now?"

"We've only just begun," he replied coolly. And without waiting for a response, Kenshin pushed on his feet and hurled towards his waiting opponent. Their swords crossed and they pressed forward so close he saw Kurogasa's eyes gleamed with excitement and pleasure. Springing back, Kenshin rushed forward again, parrying a thrust and launching an attack of his own. In a blur of metal, they traded blows without one or the other gaining any ground.

Sweat broke out on Kenshin's forehead and back, soaking the back of his gi as he searched for any openings to exploit. Kurogasa remained cheerful and unperturbed, taking everything thrown at him and returning it in the exact same measure. Kenshin frowned as he blocked another thrust towards his stomach, turning the point of his katana down. Letting go of the hilt, his left hand caught the tsuka and he twisted the other man's sword up and away to render it harmless for a split second, leaving Kurogasa wide open. With his freed hand, he grasped the Jinei's right wrist and twisted it in an effort to make him drop his blade.

Kurogasa growled and slammed his left elbow into Kenshin's cheek, causing the smaller man to stumble back as a burst of pain crossed his eyes and blinded him. Their swords slid free, neither man willing to lose their grip on their weapon and Kenshin spun away to allow himself a moment to gather his wits.

But his vision still remained spotty and only instinct saved him from being cleaved in two from a downward thrust as Kurogasa leapt up and brought his sword straight down on his head. Joining his hands together on the hilt, Kenshin blindly lifted his katana up to block the thrust, only to get a boot to his midsection which knocked him away until he slammed into the ground. Rolling back while trying to gather his bearings, he surged to a low crouch, bangs matted against his forehead from sweat and nearly obscuring his vision. He should have asked Megumi for a haircut earlier.

"Ken-san, are you okay?" he heard the doctor call.

He only gave a terse nod, still focused on Kurogasa who advanced on him with the sword transferred to his left hand. He shook his right wrist out. "Not bad," he admitted. "But it's still not a tenth of your true power. If things don't change soon, this will get tedious very quickly, Battousai, not to mention deadly."

Kenshin breathed in deeply and slowly climbed to his feet as he took a brief inventory of his body. His right cheek ached; eating was going to be interesting for the next day or two until the swelling subsided. Sweat and blood from when he scraped the ground tickled his back while his abdomen felt tender under shifting muscles. With the way this fight was progressing, maybe he wouldn't have to worry about eating.

"What, done already?" Kurogasa rested his sword on his shoulder and gave him a critical once-over. "Pathetic. Maybe I should carve up one of your friends and see if that'll give you some of your energy back."

"Don't you dare touch them," Kenshin snarled. He straightened upright and tasted something metallic on his tongue. Using his thumb, he wiped away a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth where the elbow had split his lip. Narrowing his eyes, Kenshin set both hands on the sakabatou and lifted it up. "Come!"

"Uhuhuhu, now we're getting somewhere," Kurogasa replied with an approving grin. "Here I go!"

Kenshin roared as he surged forward, using the two handed grip to double the power of his attacks. They met again between their crossed weapons and Kenshin glowered at the dark pinpoint pupils laughing at him before they continued trading blows, swords clashing and sliding against each other in an effort to overpower the other. Concern for Megumi and Sano surged through him, lending him more strength and speed. His body hummed and fell into a familiar rhythm, his muscles contracting as it remembered every kata drilled into him, all the practice and sweat and blood. His mind whirred and eyes hardly blinked, watching every move Jinei made, predicting the responses to his attacks while blocking or dodging. He would take a few calculated slices of damage from Kurogasa's sword if it meant getting an opening to end this fight.

He saw such an opportunity when the taller man hesitated a split second in between attacks. Kenshin had trapped Jinei's sword close to hitokiri's chest and pushed hard to catch him off balance. At the same time, Kenshin slid his own sword free and aimed for the closest vulnerable spot, the left shoulder. The sakabatou found its mark and dug home before Kurogasa could jerk away. The blade was buried a few inches into skin before Kurogasa growled and swiped his sword at Kenshin.

Kenshin jumped back, pulling his weapon out as he landed on his feet. A spurt of blood followed the exit of the blade and Kurogasa put a hand over the wound.

"Better, better," he commented. "But you didn't get away unscathed either, Battousai."

Looking down, Kenshin saw a horizontal, line through his gi. Beneath the tattered cloth, a thin cut of broken skin appeared just below the ribcage. It was fairly shallow but long, going from one side to the other. The wound was so precisely cut he didn't notice it at first, but then crimson liquid blossomed and began steadily dripping from it, accompanied by stinging pain. "I'd say you got the worst end of the deal," he replied curtly.

"Oh, you think so?" Jinei said with a sly grin. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He shifted his position until his sword was in front of him again.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin spared a glance towards his friends and saw Sano slowly climbing to his feet with Megumi's help. The doctor protested at him moving but the fighter ignored it, his eyes narrowed at the two fighters. "Leave some of him for me. I owe him a punch or two for ambushing us like that." Sano clenched his fists together.

Relief hit Kenshin hard that Sano was fine, even if he had to lean on Megumi for support. Nodding in understanding, he turned back to his opponent. "Let's end this foolishness, Jinei."

"Not like this," he denied. "You're still clinging onto your ridiculous rurouni persona and it's boring me. I'll make the Battousai come out by killing your friends!" Kurogasa turned and ran straight for Sano and Megumi.

"Jinei!" Kenshin snarled, anger surging high, and sped towards him in hopes of blocking his way. From the periphery of his vision, he saw Sano shoving Megumi behind him and readying his fists for the attack, but Kenshin knew the fighter didn't stand a chance against a sword wielded by a hitokiri.

But he also knew he wouldn't make it in time either and his eyes flared in dismay as he saw Jinei closing the distance to his target in mere seconds. "No!" Kenshin screamed, his heart beating so frantically it was all he heard pounding in his ears. He stretched his hand out in a pathetic attempt to stop the attack from occurring.

Then Megumi stepped to the side and threw something at Kurogasa's eyes. Dirt, perhaps? As Kurogasa slowed, blinded from the particles obscuring his vision, Sano surged forward and shot a punch towards his jaw. Whatever the doctor had thrown caused Jinei to pause but he still managed to sense and dodge the fist, slashing at the fighter. Sano grinned ferociously as his swinging blow that just missed Kurogasa's face continued moving until it hooked Kurogasa's sword arm, stopping the attack before it cut him.

"Oi, don't underestimate us," Sano told the hitokiri. "You got in a lucky hit or two before, but it won't go that way again."

Kenshin was just two steps away when he heard Kurogasa sneer as he flipped the sword so the hilt was now facing up and the blade down. Instead of fighting the arm pressing against him, he drove the katana towards Sano's leg, driving it deep through his thigh. The fighter's brown eyes widened as he felt the wound.

"No!" Megumi exclaimed as she saw the end of the weapon protruding from the other side of Sano's left leg. As Kurogasa yanked the weapon free, Sano grunted in pain and swayed for a split second before falling backwards. Megumi tried to break his fall by catching him and staggered under the dead weight before they both landed heavily on the ground, the doctor half under Sano's body.

"Jinei!" Kenshin growled, leaping up and aiming for his opponent's shoulder. But the other hitokiri lifted his blade up to block the downward slash. A spray of crimson arced from the bloodied katana and it hit Kenshin in the face, causing him to blink. Casually, the taller man used the crossed weapons to throw Kenshin back against a barren tree ten feet away.

The impact knocked the breath from him and branches shook in annoyance from the collision. A few remaining leaves cascaded down around him. Kenshin took a precious moment to gather his wits before realizing Kurogasa loomed over him with his sword pointed down. Kenshin threw himself to the right to escape the sharp edge driving into his stomach but he wasn't fast enough; he felt the blade bite into his left side and slide straight through, leaving behind a gaping wound.

Rolling away, Kenshin crouched to his feet, left hand pressing against the large, pulsating injury. He didn't look down but he knew that, somehow, Kurogasa had cut right where his earlier laceration had ended at his side. At this rate, the hitokiri was going to literally perforate him in half with the gash going all around his body.

His body still thrummed with adrenaline, but in the wake of frequently using his preternatural speed and the constant damage, a wave of exhaustion washed over him. Kenshin blinked several times to clear the sweat falling from his bangs and into his eyes, panting heavily from exertion and trying to regain his breath from hitting the tree. This wasn't going well; if he didn't stop Jinei soon, neither he nor his friends would survive.

Kurogasa flicked his blade free from the excess blood before examining his sword. "Clever of your friends, Battousai, but not clever enough. You'd better hurry and defeat me or that man is going to bleed out, no matter how good a doctor the woman is."

"That's the plan," Kenshin said tersely. He straightened up, feeling the side wound stretch with his movement and more lifeblood streamed out, dripping to the ground in a fast cadence. The adrenaline dulled some of the pain, but he felt his body starting to responding sluggishly as pain unfurled all over his torso. Ignoring the all-too familiar sensation, he pulled out his saya and sheathed his katana, shifting his right foot forward until his body was slightly turned as a result of his new position. Holding the sword with his left hand and thumb ready to disengage the tsuka, Kenshin lowered to a crouch, bent his upper body forward, lowered his head, and held his right arm up and ready.

"Battoujutsu, eh? I was hoping you'd show me why you're called the Battousai," Kurogasa remarked casually. "But are you sure you want to use this attack? If you fail, you leave yourself wide open and then all three of you will die."

Kenshin didn't respond, holding his body still and breathing deeply, concentrating on his opponent. He didn't look up to see what Kurogasa was doing, but his senses all stretched out to tell him the information he needed. Every bit of energy he had left would go into this one move, so the fight would be finished. Kaoru was going to be upset with him, but Kenshin didn't care. He would batter his body to save her the pain from going against Udo Jinei. He would protect her and his friends from this madman. No other outcome would be acceptable.

His instincts stirred; a split second later, Kurogasa bore down on him with a battle cry. Kenshin snapped his head up, eyes opened and, with a roar of his own, yanked the saya back while unsheathing his sword. The sakabatou cleared the sheath and cut through the air, aiming for the other man's torso.

Jinei managed to evade the brunt of the attack as the blunted edge scraped across his chest, leaving nothing but a deep red welt. But Kenshin expected only a minimal amount of damage with that first swing. Without pausing, he reversed the direction of the saya to follow up his initial assault by aiming for his opponent's right elbow. By his estimation, with the way Jinei's arm was positioned, a solid strike to arm joint would shatter muscles and bones and render him unable to hold a sword again.

But Kenshin's eyes widened when, instead, he felt the solid impact of the scabbard against something hard that was most definitely not the elbow. Kurogasa had apparently guessed his move and used his own weapon to block the second strike before it could hit its target. They froze. For a moment, the only sound was Kenshin's harsh breathing as he met Jinei's gaze.

Then the hitokiri started to cackle. "Double battoujutsu, very devious. It would have worked too, had I not seen it coming. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to finish this fight quickly, Battousai. And why is that? Could it be that you're no longer able to physically handle a long battles? Has your body weakened that much in ten years?"

Kenshin almost heard Megumi drawing in a sharp breath and he imagined the shock on her face as pieces started to fall into place for her. But he didn't dare look at her, and relief suffused him as Sano groaned and diverted the doctor's attention. "I will fight you as long as I need to, Jinei," he told the other man evenly. Adrenaline still flowed through his body, but his knee joints started to ache, and his sword started feeling just a bit heavier. His speed must have slowed down enough to the point that Kurogasa had seen the attack to block it.

"Oh?" Kurogasa tilted his head slightly as if listening to something. "It seems as though the good Inspector is on her way here. Are you going to be able to finish this battle before she gets here? After all, you don't want her to get hurt, do you?"

Kaoru's familiar chi was indeed drawing closer. Kenshin briefly wondered how she knew where they were before realizing he had left the note on the column back at Megumi's clinic. He silently cursed at his lack of foresight and broke away from the other man, half expecting an attack. Surprisingly, Jinei let him go.

Or perhaps not a shock after all, Kenshin silently amended as one knee buckled and dropped to the ground. He would have collapsed completely, but he managed to dig the sakabatou point first into the dirt and leaned against it for support. Kurogasa didn't seem too interested in battling him anymore; his focus had shifted to the woman racing towards them.

He wanted to fight, to end this before Kaoru arrived. But his body wouldn't cooperate, no matter how many times he tried to climb back to his feet. Kenshin exhaled slowly and reached into the pocket of his gi to touch the pouch of the restorative potion Megumi had made for him nearly six months ago. Her forceful warning had kept him from taking it thus far, but if there was a time to use it, it was now.

Hunching his shoulders so Megumi couldn't see what he was doing, Kenshin opened the bag and pulled out a tiny vial. The liquid was deceptively clear and inviting him to partake so he could regain his strength, never mind the potential consequences. He uncorked it and drank down the mixture of bitter herbs.

Kaoru was close and moving even more swiftly as she approached the shrine. But the potion would take some time to take effect. He didn't like the idea, but perhaps she could buy him some time to recover his stamina and strength. But how much damage could Kaoru do with her weapon? How would she fare against a hitokiri?

He would find out soon enough because, just then, Kaoru stormed through the gate, her blazing eyes raking in every detail with one glance. "Kurogasa!"

* * *

_AN: Wish I could have made the fight scenes more explanatory and realistic but oh well. Inspiration (and a few moves) taken from the live action Rurouni Kenshin movies._

Next Chapter: The fight continues...


	6. Chapter 6

Beta-ed by the fantastic **SJEscape**

Warnings: Long fight scene ahead which means violence and blood

* * *

The rest of the morning through the lunch hour found Kaoru dealing with multiple complaints from traders about the closed gate. Then a flood of reports regarding criminal mischief came in, those who decided to take advantage of the confusion of merchants being rerouted to another entrance. It seemed like all the troublemakers came out at once to cause problems. Kaoru went out and personally dealt with six of those incidents, hauling the offenders back to jail, some in less than pristine shape after defying her orders.

But through the busyness, it unsettled her that Sano hadn't gotten back to her about the information she requested, not even to say he hadn't heard back from his friends yet. Her note had stressed the urgency of the matter and he knew she was waiting for some sort of reply. So after things finally calmed down and she trusted her deputies to take care of the rest, Kaoru took a moment to head over to the clinic. Without an actual job, Sano spent most of his days gambling with his friends or hanging outside Megumi's door. He said it was because he had nothing else to do, but Kaoru suspected Sano stayed as an unofficial bodyguard, discouraging any potential troublemakers from bothering a single, unarmed woman. While there, she could also ask Megumi to come to the jail and check over the new prisoners.

But when she arrived at the clinic, the front gate was ajar and no one was around. It was quite possible the doctor was out on an emergency call, but Kaoru didn't think Megumi would simply leave her home and clinic open so carelessly. She ventured inside, looking around the courtyard. "Hello? Megumi-san? Sanosuke?"

The air held the stillness of an empty building and her words echoed back without a response. Kaoru saw a shouji open and slipped off her shoes to step up the engawa to peer inside the room. She gasped upon seeing the mess. Now more certain than ever that something had happened to the doctor, Kaoru whirled around to check the rest of the clinic when she saw the note pinned to the column.

Her heart stuttered for several beats before starting up again. Kaoru hastily slid her zori back on and dashed for the shrine as fast as she could, clutching her sword with ice cold fingers of dread creeping through her heart. She would bet an entire years' salary that Kenshin had gone to face Kurogasa alone, to get his friends back.

Minutes later - precious minutes ticking away with merciless speed while the hostages faced grave danger - Kaoru arrived at the shrine. Evidence of battle was apparent, from the deep grooves on the ground to the splintered tree branches and peeled bark indicating a high velocity impact. She looked around wildly before her gaze settled on Kenshin and Kurogasa. They were several feet apart and facing each other. The bottom of her stomach dropped.

Both men were bleeding in multiple places, but Kenshin appeared to have taken the brunt of the damage. Through the tattered gi she caught glimpses of deep gashes still dripping with blood. A puddle of crimson liquid collected around him, far more than seemed safe to lose. He remained on one knee, the tip of his sword in the ground as he leaned on it for support, panting heavily. She was shocked at how badly Kenshin was hurt.

Their eyes met and she saw the spark of regret in his eyes. Kaoru suspected he would later apologize for not being able to defeat Kurogasa on his own so she would have to finish what he could not. She reminded herself to berate him for doing what was supposed to be _her _job, after this was over. He should have informed her that the hitokiri had taken hostages because that clearly made it strictly a police matter.

Sano looked just as bad, sprawled on the ground and unmoving though his gaze rested on her through the glazed pain. Unlike Kenshin, there was only one visible wound on his leg which was actually more worrisome because that meant one hit had knocked Sano down. Megumi had tied a strip of cloth around his left thigh but it already seeped red, most likely from a sword wound. She supported his head on her lap, a trembling hand caressing his forehead gently. The only consolation was that Sano was at least awake and alert and the doctor would keep him still until they could move him to a safer location and treat the wound properly.

Anger, already simmering from the situation, coursed through her veins. How dare Kurogasa involve innocent civilians in this? It was bad enough Kenshin took it upon himself to face the hitokiri alone, but taking hostages was cheating and dishonorable. And the man did so especially after they had agreed no one else would be included in their fight.

This was her most important test as Inspector to date: protecting her citizens and bringing about justice from those who would break the law. And Kaoru refused to let anyone die today, not if she could help it. "Kurogasa!" she yelled, her voice shaking with unsuppressed fury.

He turned to glance over his shoulder, as if surprised to see her. But that was just a show, he had probably sensed her approach from a mile away. "Oh? Good timing, Inspector. Did you come to see your friends die before you join them in the afterlife?" Kurogasa inquired in a polite tone.

"You won't touch another hair on them," she snapped. Kaoru was gratified to see that he hadn't gone unscathed himself; a deep shoulder wound and several slashes on his torso and side indicated multiple solid hits. But the injuries caused by the sakabatou, even wielded by a master swordsman, didn't seem to have fazed the taller man at all. "This won't end well for you," she told him with all the confidence she could muster.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sano trying to sit up with a long groan that jolted her. It was hard to see the normally stalwart man so shaky. His face turned ashen as Megumi scolded him for moving, but he murmured something to her that subsided her fierce tirade.

Distracted from the fighter moving, she barely heard Kurogasa laugh. "And who will stop me? You and that broken sword you carry?"

Kaoru's eyes widened and she snapped her gaze back to the hitokiri, her hand automatically moving to the hilt in a gesture meant to ease her anxiety. "What?"

Kurogasa showed all his teeth when he smiled. "Isn't it obvious? Your sword doesn't rest like it should on your obi. And according to local rumors, you've never drawn it. So that either means it's not a real sword, or it's broken."

"I've never needed to draw it for anyone," Kaoru retorted, refusing to give him the satisfaction of confirming he was right. But it was too late; from the corner of her eye, she saw Sano's and Megumi's twin expressions of shock flood their face as they listened to the conversation.

She didn't dare look at Kenshin. She couldn't afford the distraction.

Her goading worked because Kurogasa's eyes narrowed and all amusement fled his voice. "Oh, you will. I'll force you to draw it!" He ran straight for her, raising his sword up to attack.

"Jou-chan!" Sano bellowed. "Be careful!"

Sano did not have to tell her twice. The hitokiri was extremely fast and, in the space of two seconds, had already covered more than half the distance between them. Kaoru dropped low, legs spread apart for balance and preparation for speed as she let her hands rest on the saya and hilt of her sword. As Kurogasa came roaring up at her, she pulled out the entire scabbard from her obi and blocked the downward slash above her head. At the same time, she moved her back leg forward and dropped her center of gravity even lower for stability, sweeping her opponent's legs out from under him. But he seemed to have anticipated her attack because he jumped backwards, landing a few feet away. Kaoru completed the leg rotation and shifted back into a ready stance.

Instead of looking furious or surprised, Kurogasa's pinpoint pupils glowed with an odd light. "Oh so very interesting, Inspector. Perhaps you're as good as people say you are," he mused, tapping on his chin with a finger. "But I can already tell you've been fighting weaklings to hone your skills. You're definitely not on the same level as a hitokiri. Slightly dissatisfying, but I suppose you'll do for now."

Kaoru ignored the palpable disappointment in his words. She had felt his strength in that single downward slash and even now, her arm still tingled with lingering numbness when all she did was simply block. No wonder Kenshin and Sano both had trouble with him. He was strong, fast, and willing to kill. That gave him an edge no one else had.

She glanced at Kenshin who remained kneeling but watching them with unblinking eyes. His body was completely still and Kaoru realized he was gathering his reserves for possibly one last attempt, taking the time to shore up his strength and find the right time to unleash his attack. Did that mean he simply expected her to distract Kurogasa until he could stand again? She refused to be simply a diversion until Kenshin got himself under control!

So she looked back at her opponent, hoping he didn't see her left arm still feeling shaken. "'Slightly dissatisfying'?" she echoed. "Why do you deserve to fight a hitokiri when you said you'd make me draw my sword, and you haven't done so?"

Kurogasa looked her over with renewed interest. "Hmm, if I kill you first, will Battousai finally be ready to show up? Not even his friends could force the presence of the greatest hitokiri to return."

Working hard to not drop her jaw in shock at the unexpected, legendary name, Karou couldn't resist her eyes flying towards Kenshin again. The rurouni who made a vow to never kill again was _the _Hitokiri Battousai? Even as a child, she had heard whispers of the strongest man in the civil war and how terrifying he was in battle. His targets always died. He had never failed in a mission. Of course, rumors also insisted he was a seven foot giant with a sword taller than most men. He had disappeared after the war ended, presumably dead.

Oh, they were going to have a nice, long talk after all this was over. How dare Kenshin hide something so important from her, after they agreed to share their past? His violet eyes glittered like cold gemstones as he returned her gaze, but she couldn't read his expression at all. He remained still yet watchful as he silently gathered his strength.

"Ah, so you didn't know," Kurogasa mused, apparently reading her struggle to remain impassive. "Why didn't he tell you? Perhaps so that you wouldn't judge him? Are you that important to Battousai, Inspector?"

Kaoru let her eyes drift back to the tall man, grasping onto the one truth she knew about the rurouni. If nothing else, she believed Kenshin when he had said he would never kill again. Her voice rang clear and strong as she corrected the other hitokiri. "His name is Himura Kenshin."

Her response caused Kurogasa to thin his lips together in displeasure. "What a disappointment. I came here expecting to find a decent fight and all I'm dealing with are naive children who think the sword is a plaything. A sakabatou and a broken sword won't defeat me. So die for your foolishness, if that's what you want!"

The intent to kill radiated from the madman, reaching her in waves and making her heart race. This was it. Kaoru took in a deep breath to clear her mind and sweep away any doubts or fears. She was born and raised as a warrior, and she would not dishonor her family name by entertaining any thoughts of defeat. She found her warrior's calm within and peace in her heart and mind flowing together, which would make her attacks strong and sure and strike true.

Kurogasa ran towards her, sword reaching out in a fast swing towards her neck. Kaoru ducked and stepped to the side to evade the attack. As she lashed out with the sheathed sword still in her left hand towards his arm in a feint, she spun on her heels until she was back-to-back with him and aimed her right elbow to his kidney. The sharp blow caught Kurogasa off-guard and he stumbled forward a few steps. But before Kaoru tried to follow up with another attack, he pivoted to face her and his sword came flying at her again, swifter than the last time. With no choice, she lifted her weapon up to block the slash. The sharp blade cracked into the saya and splintered wood scattered around them. She jerked the sheath towards him to heave Kurogasa's sword away from her and stepped forward, forming a fist with her right hand and aiming it at the wrist holding his weapon.

But before it connected with the hope that he would drop his weapon, a strong hand clamped down on her swinging fist to stop it in mid-attack. Kaoru tried to pull away but his grip was strong and tight to the point where she was afraid of bruising. If her wrist was damaged, it would be that much harder to hold her sword. Gritting her teeth, she yanked her sword free and swung it around behind her, pivoting on her left heel in an attempt to thrust the end of her saya into Kurogasa's stomach. But before it connected, he dropped her wrist and leapt back to avoid the hit. Kaoru continued the spin until she was facing him again, dropping into a ready crouch in case the taller man attacked her in the brief moment of blindness. When none was forthcoming, she pushed off with her feet to close the distance between them. Her left hand continued to hold the saya under the hilt while her right hand landed on the tsuka as if to draw the sword. But instead of pulling the weapon out as she surged forward, Kaoru used the entire sheath to meet the slash from Kurogasa. Her right hand then grabbed the wrist holding his sword to keep it immobile while she lashed out with her right foot against the left side of his head.

The high kick connected with a solid thunk and Kurogasa's neck snapped from the high velocity move. His dark eyes unfocused for a moment and a trickle of blood ran down from his ear. But while the attack was successful, it left her vulnerable, apparently long enough for Kurogasa to grab her descending foot.

"Uhu-hu-hu, Inspector. Who would've thought you'd add a little fisticuffs into a sword fight?" Kurogasa remarked with a chuckle. His recovery time was remarkable; the tall man no longer looked disoriented or even slightly shaken from the solid strike. "No one mentioned your hand-to-hand combat skills. Do you always battle your opponents like this?"

"Maybe I developed the ability just for you," she snapped, struggling to keep her balance while preventing his sword arm from moving to cleave her in half.

He laughed again and, with casual strength, flung her away by the foot. She landed on her back, skidding back another foot and wincing as the dirt and rocks scraped against her gi and shredded parts of it. "I must admit, it's a rather entertaining battle so far. But I hope there's more to you than this attempt."

Kaoru slowly climbed to her feet, her wrist throbbing lightly. It was slightly sore, but not enough to keep her from using it if necessary. Shaking her hand out, she brushed her loosened hair out of the way and glanced at her saya. Kurogasa's blade had chipped two separate parts of the wood but hadn't gouged it deeply enough to expose the blade housed within. It would hold up to a few more attacks, but she needed to figure out a better method of gaining the upper hand quickly. And right now, the only thing she could think of was to taunt him until his anger gave way and he made a mistake she could exploit. So Kaoru said coolly, "Need I mention that you haven't made me draw my sword?" She had hoped that a combination of her sword and kempo skills would be enough to fight against Kurogasa but the black hat hitokiri didn't seem thrown off by her unorthodox maneuvers, as most others would have.

"True," he conceded, "but not drawing it won't defeat me either. We'll see how long you'll hide your blade, Inspector. And Battousai," Kurogasa added, turning to the man still kneeling in the dirt, "feel free to jump in any time you'd like. I know you're not willing to just sit there, watching your woman fight a losing battle."

Bristling at the insult, Kaoru wanted to bite out a blistering response when Kenshin replied first. "I believe Inspector Kamiya will be more than you can handle, Jinei." His tone was low and quiet, but the words came out unmistakable.

She shot the red-haired man a quizzical glance, hardly believing her ears. Twelve hours ago, Kenshin had insisted she wouldn't be able to defeat him. Had he changed his mind after seeing her fight? Or was he hurt worse than she thought, and he was trying to buoy her spirits in case he couldn't help? Somehow, Kaoru didn't think it was the former, and the latter wasn't a consideration she was willing to entertain.

For his part, Kurogasa threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, really? She's put up a decent fight so far, I have to admit. But it's far too easy to see through her tactics. In an effort to compensate for her lack of a real sword, she's trying to slow down the tempo of the battle by mixing in kempo, with some barely adequate results. But that can only take her so far. The end result will still be the same: death for all of you!"

It was somewhat frightening that Kurogasa had read her plan within just a few minutes of fighting each other, but Kaoru knew that had been a distinct possibility. A swordsman of his caliber didn't stay alive for so long just because he knew how to wield his blade. Of course he'd be able to figure out her strategy. She had just hoped it would have taken him longer while she figured out how to defeat him.

But it looked like she'd have to rely on a different maneuver, and fast. Kaoru considered her slightly damaged saya and the blade within. Her kempo skills were not quite as good as Saitou had wanted, especially considering that most of her opponents would be men who were bigger and stronger than her. The close hand combat method was ideal for someone like her, who could utilize her opponent's force against themselves instead of trying to match their brute strength. But Kaoru had never quite taken to learning more than just beyond the basics, which severely annoyed her teacher who espoused readiness at all levels - and now she regretted not paying more attention when she should have.

"Well, Inspector, I'm waiting to be arrested, if you can beat me." Kurogasa's mocking tone dug deep into her pride and she lifted her eyes to scowl at him.

But she kept her temper because Kaoru knew she couldn't let his jeering affect her in any way. Taking in two cleansing breaths, she allowed the motion to ease the tension that had arisen from his reading of her strategy and his taunting. Her head cleared enough to take a firmer grip on her saya and concentrate on what to do next. Modulating her tone, Kaoru replied, "That's not all I'm capable of, Kurogasa. You should surrender now and your cooperation will be taken into account during your sentencing."

"Uhuhuhu! How generous of you, Inspector." His lips then twisted into a contemptuous sneer. "But I think I'll take my chances on defeating you." He raced forward for another confrontation.

Without any other recourse, Kaoru moved to meet him, dodging the diagonal slash in the opposite direction and lifting her saya to smash it against Kurogasa's head. But his free hand crossed over to slap the sheath away and, at the same time, his sword arm bent at the elbow to thrust it into her ribcage. Kaoru jerked away to the left, reaching out with her right palm to block the elbow when she didn't move fast enough. She pushed his arm down roughly, but Kurogasa used the momentum like a fulcrum to jerk his sword back up and towards her. Lifting her sheath up to parry the attack, she heard the wooden scabbard crack again at the solid hit. Pushing her opponent's katana away from her, Kaoru spun around him. She knew better than to use the same move on the experienced hitokiri twice so instead of aiming for his kidneys again, she rotated until she faced Kurogasa's vulnerable back.

But before she could take advantage of her position, he whirled to meet her as if he'd expected that movement, his sword racing towards her with incredible speed. Kaoru ducked and felt the end of her ponytail catch the edge of Kurogasa's blade. The hacked hair fell around her like a mockery of confetti, and she took a brief moment to mourn the uneven cut of her beautiful tresses.

But it also served to highlight just how fast her opponent was, when he wanted to be. Had her reflexes not been up to par, it would have been her neck that had been sliced. Crouched down, Kaoru stuck her damaged saya between Kurogasa's legs and twisted it so the sheath would hit his ankles and trip him. Instead, Jinei leaped up and kicked his left foot out, aiming for her head. She jerked her head aside to avoid the boot to the face and caught part of it on her shoulder. Ignoring the jarring pain, her right hand grasped his boot and shoved it away with all her might. He fell on his side but rolled right up to his feet just as Kaoru sprang upwards as well.

A niggling of doubt surfaced as she stared at him. Kurogasa appeared deceptively agile and unhurried. His calm, impervious demeanor to everything she'd thrown at him so far shook her. If he just shrugged off all her attacks like they were nothing, could she actually defeat him? The black-hatted killer was right; his skills had been honed on the bloody battlefields of war while most of her fights were against criminals whose offenses were rarely worse than a knife fight. No matter how hard her sensei pushed her or how hard Kaoru had trained, she would never match his experience. Perhaps she should let Kenshin take over after all.

"Kaoru-dono."

Surprised at the grave tone coming from the sidelines, she turned to Kenshin who slowly struggled to his feet. Leaning heavily on his sword to help him, he eventually managed to stand up on his own. Kaoru almost took a step towards him before remembering that she was in the middle of a battle and she shouldn't turn her back against her opponent.

But Kurogasa seemed fascinated by what was going on and made no move to attack either of them. "Ready for another round, Battousai?" he asked with a toothy grin.

Kenshin spared him a brief glance before his eyes slid back to Kaoru without answering the hitokiri. "Kaoru-dono, we are counting on you." And then he did something she didn't expect. He lifted up his sword and turned it over to slowly sheath the sakabatou. Then he pulled out the entire weapon from his obi and held it out horizontally just underneath the tsuka. His eyes, darkened to a deep, solemn amethyst, didn't waver from staring at her intently.

"Uhuhuhu," Kurogasa muttered but Kaoru ignored him because she suddenly realized what Kenshin was doing. Casting her opponent a quick sideways glance, she tossed her own sheathed weapon to the side and darted towards Kenshin, hoping to make it to him before the hitokiri realized what was happening.

But her optimism was short-lived because Kurogasa let out a bark of laughter and bolted to intercept her. His speed matched hers within five steps and Kaoru caught a glimpse of a smirk as they ran parallel to each other. "First one to get the sword wins, Inspector!"

Kaoru didn't even bother to waste her breath responding as she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Kenshin waited until her attention turned back to him before he threw up the sheathed sakabatou high towards her. Kurogasa slowed as his eyes followed the arc of the weapon. Kaoru used every bit of speed to step up on a broken wooden post, originally part of the fence, and jumped upwards. Airborne, she stretched her left arm out. The sheathed sakabatou landed neatly into her grasp, as if it was guided by unseen hands.

As gravity started to pull her back down, Kaoru twisted her body until she faced Kurogasa as she fell back to earth. The rush of air roared in her ears, her heartbeat thudding so loudly she was sure everyone heard it. Lungs pumped air in and out at an increased speed but remained steady. Her hair, now completely free from its ponytail, trailed behind her as her clothes fluttered from the air pressure. The sakabatou rested comfortably in her hands, waiting for her to unleash it on her opponent.

Kurogasa's grinning visage greeted her as she dropped hard on one knee, then rolled to put some space between them so she would be ready for his next attack. The impact of landing made her teeth rattle and her knee vibrate in pain, but she didn't have time to worry about any injuries. Instead, as she surged back to her feet from the roll, Kaoru used the spinning motion to help her unsheathe the borrowed sword and swipe it at Kurogasa in a makeshift battoujutsu.

As she expected, the hitokiri leapt back to avoid the slash. Tossing aside the saya to free her left hand, Kaoru pressed forward and followed with one step, then another, and continued to attack, pushing him backwards. Their swords clashed again and again, reverberating through the air like a deadly song. Holding a full length katana for the first time in over a year, muscle memory took over and she pressed even the slightest advantage over her opponent as she had been taught. As if she was back in Saitou's training hall again, Kaoru heard the barking orders of her sensei in her mind as she trained. Trained … to kill.

That thought jarred so she paused in her onslaught for a split second. Kurogasa sensed her hesitation and took control, turning his sword so it slid past the sakabatou with a screech of metal and straight for her throat. Kaoru threw herself backwards, bending at the waist to avoid the fatal attack, and lashed out blindly with her weapon to give her space to recover. Straightening back up, she stepped back to block another slash, eyes widening as Kurogasa's speed suddenly became faster and he struck harder.

"Now this is a fight, Inspector!" he crowed as they reversed positions and Kaoru slowly edged backwards under the onslaught. The air filled with the clash of their weapons and the blur of silver on silver. "Sword to sword, fighter to fighter. Winner lives and the loser dies!" He cackled, eyes bright with maniacal delight.

Gritting her teeth, Kaoru shoved down any uncertainties because it would otherwise mean her death. It occurred to her, in the back of her mind, that if she did die here, Kenshin and the others would be defenseless. Without a weapon, what would they do?

It was all she could do to keep up her defenses against Kurogasa's rapid attacks. From the corner of her eye, Kaoru saw Kenshin had somehow made his way towards Sano and Megumi and was doing something to help the fighter with his wound. Sano had managed to sit up and a wave of relief washed over her.

Her friends' presence reminded her just how important it was not to give up. Determination surged through her like a drug giving energy to her limbs. Something must have changed in her eyes or perhaps her expression because as their swords crossed and allowed a brief pause in the fight, Kurogasa raised his eyebrows. "That face, those eyes… Are you gaining a second wind, Inspector? All because of the sword you're holding?"

The sakabatou, Kaoru realized in the back recesses of her mind, couldn't exactly be used like regular katana. She had first felt it when she attempted the modified battoujutsu. The reverse blade had slowed the speed of the draw ever so slightly as the sharp edge brushed against the saya coming out; the friction decreased the velocity enough for Kurogasa to see and dodge the attack. And now, using it to defend and slash, she noted a few more differences. While it weighed the same as a normal sword, because the sharp edge was on the other side, it changed the balance of the weapon ever so slightly. Also, using the blunt side required an increase in power to make an attack effective; a live blade would simply lacerate skin but the sakabatou wouldn't cut and therefore needed more energy input to cause damage. Kaoru had adapted without thinking too much about it, but these adjustments were just enough of a foreign sensation that she was aware of the unfamiliar weapon in her hand and her movements slowed unconsciously. What disconcerted her was that Kurogasa hadn't picked up on it yet.

Or perhaps he did and was still holding back, toying with her. The idea that he still didn't consider her seriously as a fighter sent a surge of fury down Kaoru's spine, settling within her limbs for an extra burst of energy. With an actual sword in hand, she could now use a specialty move designed to win most fights. Kurogasa would pay for taking her so lightly.

They broke apart and she backed away until she had enough space to execute her next move. "Second or third or fourth wind, it doesn't matter. You'll be stopped here today, Kurogasa." She transferred the reverse blade sword to her left hand and widened her stance, shifting her right hip forward but still maintaining the majority of her weight on her hind leg. Drawing the weapon back until it was even with her chest and grasping the end of the tsuka, Kaoru stretched out her hand until it rested very lightly on the tip of the blade.

"Oh? Something else new? You're full of tricks are you, Inspector?" Kurogasa studied her new stance before dropping into a defensive position. "Come!"

Letting out a battle cry, Kaoru lunged forward, making sure to keep her weapon steady and straight. Her aim was the non-fatal target of the hitokiri's shoulder and she shifted her angle just the slightest to target it. But her eyes remained steadily on Kurogasa, to assess how he would handle this technique, her sensei's specialty.

She had never used the gatotsu in battle before, and the handful of times she'd succeeded in landing one in practice was with a wooden sword with Saitou. But all those times of practicing against a dummy, aiming for a variety of body parts, and learning from the master himself, Kaoru felt confident in launching the attack. Even when Kurogasa dodged the thrust and lifted his sword to parry the secondary slash, her body automatically reacted by launching into another high kick. This time, her leg aimed for his neck, her left leg using the momentum of her lunge to power the move.

"Kaoru-dono!"

Kenshin's horrified voice filtered through her mind just as she realized where she went wrong. _Maybe I should have shaken off the rust before I tried the gatotsu_, Kaoru chided herself as Kurogasa grabbed her by the throat with his left hand and squeezed.

Spots immediately danced in her vision. Kaoru choked, instinctively slashing at her opponent to escape from the unrelenting pressure. But Kurogasa easily knocked away the weak swipe and his fingers tightened its grip. Self-preservation and panic sprang up, clouding all other thoughts. Dropping the sword, Kaoru's hands scrabbled at her throat, trying to pry his fingers off her windpipe while wheezing for air. She dangled from the vise grip, barely registering that the hitokiri lifted her choking figure up higher in what was probably an impressive display of strength. Dimly, Kaoru realized it was designed to horrify and demoralize their audience but then any further thoughts scattered as her body cried out for much-needed breath.

The gatotsu, like most specialized moves, required complete commitment by the user. Kaoru had done just that, confident not only in her ability to execute the maneuver, but to fall back on a second and even a third attack if Kurogasa had somehow managed to block the initial thrust. But her error stemmed from one of the basic lessons she had forgotten. Even now, Saitou's voice echoed in her head as her vision dimmed. The recollection of the lesson with her sensei was so sharp, Kaoru almost smelled the tell-tale signs of cigarette smoke as the memory played on.

"_The gatotsu is a deadly attack. If executed correctly, this move will essentially finish any fight, ninety-eight percent of the time. Very few people can dodge its destructive attack. But…"_

_Young Kaoru leaned forward, eagerly drinking in every word he spoke. "But what?"_

_Saitou's cool amber eyes bore into her. "But in your case, the gatotsu will only work if your opponent's skill level is below yours. The strength of this attack relies not just on skill and timing, but on the brute strength of the user. You, Kaoru_-chan_, with your slight figure and scrawny limbs, will never be able to use this maneuver to its full potential."_

Her young, naive self had protested Saitou's words immediately but now, as her struggles slowed, Kaoru realized the truth of her sensei's words. She simply didn't have the mass to power her thrusts like Saitou did. With her light weight driving the gatotsu, it must have been a simple basic thrust that Kurogasa was able to shake off with ease. Even worse, instead of realizing what had happened and retreating from danger, Kaoru had launched into the kick, drawing even closer to her opponent and rendering herself open and vulnerable. Kurogasa had shifted to take the hit on the shoulder while simply leaning forward to grab her.

As her eyes started to flutter shut and her struggling subsided, she caught a splash of something red charging towards them. "Jinei!" the crimson blur screamed.

_Kenshin_. The hand around her throat slackened just enough that Kaoru was able to choke down a brief gulp of air before she was slammed against something hard and a sharp object settled against her neck. She wheezed, chest heaving to suck more air in greedily. Her unbound hair obscured her vision for a moment but then she realized Kurogasa had turned and pulled her against him so they were both facing Kenshin. The hitokiri's chest behind her rumbled and, realizing they were words, Kaoru mustered enough energy to focus on what was being said.

"That's close enough, Battousai," Kurogasa warned. The steel blade dug into her skin enough to draw blood. It trickled down to her collar bone and disappeared inside her gi.

Kenshin stopped ten feet away and Kaoru felt his eyes scanning her. "Kaoru-dono, are you all right?" he demanded.

For some reason, Kaoru thought the former hitokiri's eyes flashed golden but it was probably because she had nearly been choked to death and spots still danced in her vision. In fact, if she didn't concentrate, she could have sworn there were two Kenshins floating in front of her. "Never better," she rasped. Swallowing took a lot of effort because her throat was so sore but at least the words sounded recognizable.

Kurogasa cackled. "She's a feisty one. I guess you like a woman with a little fight in her. So do I." He dipped his head and Kaoru felt him inhale the scent of her hair, no doubt in an effort to drive Kenshin into rage.

But she didn't bother to see if it worked. Taking advantage of the brief respite to steady herself, Kaoru remained as still as she could to keep the hitokiri's attention off her. Two dark tones, one furious and one mocking, faded into the background as her senses returned and raced with possibilities on how to get out of her predicament. Kurogasa had relaxed his grasp just enough for her breathing to ease and eventually even out, although his hand still rested at the base of her windpipe with uncomfortable pressure. But it was his weapon that was the biggest problem. As close as it was to her arteries, Kaoru had no doubt one wrong move and he wouldn't hesitate to slash her throat. She consoled herself with the thought that if Kurogasa wanted her dead, she would have been already. But she was betting on the fact that he was trying to draw out Battousai from the war by using her as a hostage.

The faintest odor of cigarette smoke hung in the air, drawing Kaoru back to her memories.

"_If I can't use the gatotsu like I'm supposed to, then why are you teaching it to me?" young Kaoru demanded. Her hips, legs, arms, and shoulders shook from soreness as Saitou ordered her to practice the same stance over and over again, until her temper erupted from the futility of the exercise._

_Saitou narrowed his eyes, the only indication of his disapproval at her outburst. "Being prepared will keep you alive." Leaning forward until he was eye level with her and close enough she saw the golden rings of his pupils, he added, "Besides, you're my student. I use gatotsu and therefore you'll learn gatotsu." He then reached over to flick her in the forehead, none too gently. Kaoru flinched and stepped back, rubbing the injured spot to erase the sting as she glowered at him. "If you have enough breath to complain, you're not working hard enough. You'll do the gatotsu fifty more times and then finish with five hundred swings. Now, get back into formation!"_

She had learned the gatotsu as ordered but her sensei was right. Her body type would never be able to take full advantage of the devastating attack.

Lesson learned, and painfully so. But now she had to find a way out of Kurogasa's hold. She could only think of one way out of her opponent's grasp though it might be humiliating as a warrior. But if it worked, she'd be in a much better position. So Kaoru steeled herself in preparation for the move and caught Kenshin's eye just before she slumped in Kurogasa's arms so he carried her dead weight as if she'd fainted.

"Kaoru-dono!"

_No one could ever claim Himura Kenshin was a natural actor_, she thought sardonically as she allowed her dead weight to hang in Kurogasa's grip. He could have at least _tried_ to sound alarmed. Instead, his tone fell flat with no trace of panic. It would be a miracle if this worked.

But one thing Kaoru could count on was that most men treated women the same, no matter if she was a trained swordsman or not. It was a lesson she had learned early on in life, taught by her mother who'd experienced the same misogyny herself. So as she remained boneless and unmoving in the hitokiri's arms, she heard him comment, "Oh? She fainted?" as if it was common for people to lose consciousness while just standing there.

With those words came the slightest loosening of his grip around her throat and the slackened blade. As soon as she felt Kurogasa relax as much as she could expect, Kaoru jerked upright fast and hard until the top of her head smashed into the underside of the hitokiri's jaw. At the same time, she reached for his arm and did her best to yank the weapon away from her to reduce the damage to her neck. She had already experienced Kurogasa's quick recovery against any attack and there was little time to escape his arms.

Kenshin jumped forward to help by grappling with Kurogasa's sword arm. He struggled to keep it locked in position so the weapon couldn't be turned against her or himself. Kaoru wrenched herself from Kurogasa's grasp and dropped down to grab the sakabatou before swinging it at his legs. The taller man jumped to avoid the attack and snapped out a punch towards Kenshin's face. With no choice but to let go or get hit, the rurouni leapt back to put distance between them.

Kurogasa didn't seem deterred or surprised by the inelegant escape of his hostage. Instead, he shifted his attention to Kaoru still on the ground and she barely brought the sword up fast enough to block a swift downward slash that would have cleaved her from the shoulder down to her belly had it connected. The clash of metal reverberated down her arm and nearly numbed the entire limb. She could only stare at her opponent, amazed at his sheer strength and nonchalant attitude. Nothing seemed to phase him. Nothing worked against him.

"What's wrong, Inspector? Have you run out of little tricks yet?" Mockery adorned his voice and eyes and Kaoru gritted her teeth against it. Grasping the hilt with both hands, a feral yell tore from her throat as she pushed against his weapon hard enough to break his guard. She surged to her feet and attacked him with swing after swing, blind with frustration and fury and even embarrassment. Kurogasa stepped back against the onslaught but in between her movements, Kaoru caught a glimpse of a wide smirk on his face.

That smug smile set off alarm bells in her head and Kaoru realized she had let her emotions get the best of her and led her into dangerous territory again. But before she could backpedal to create a safe distance between them so she could regain her composure, Kurogasa caught her sword with his and pushed it away so her body was left wide open for attack. His left hand shot out and blocked her right arm, keeping her from swinging her blade back into him while he drew back his own katana and swiped it towards her midsection.

Kaoru felt the sword cut through her gi and part of the sarashi, leaving behind a long gash on her abdomen. Instinctively, she'd leaned forward and sucked in her stomach to minimize the damage but the sharp edge left stinging pain behind in its wake. She stumbled back a few feet, trying to regain her balance as Kurogasa locked eyes with her.

"It's been fun, Inspector, but I think we both know that it's over."

Helpless fury welled up inside of her but there was no outlet left. Was it truly over? Had she come this far, only to be defeated by what some would call a relic of the past? If she couldn't defeat Kurogasa here, she might as well kneel down and offer her neck to him because she would never be an effective law officer. Where had she gone wrong? Was she not as good as she thought she was? Kurogasa had taken almost everything she threw at him with his eerie calm and he remained mostly unscathed. She was too predictable, too slow, too weak to stop him.

_I'm sorry, Kaa-san. I've failed you._ Standing there in the battlefield, her chest heaving for breath and running low on energy, her hair loose and sticking grimly to her sweaty face, her uniform

torn and spotted red, sore and bleeding, an overwhelming tide of hopelessness and despair pressed down against her shoulders until she wanted to collapse on the ground in defeat.

"Kaoru-dono!"

Icy guilt tore through her. Kenshin had even given up his sword because he trusted her to win this battle. How could she face him now, after failing him? But his next words doused her with cold sobriety.

"Believe in your abilities. Trust yourself as much as we trust you."

Kenshin's quiet but urgent voice once again broke through the throes of self-loathing and thin edge of panic, and managed to shove back the waves of fear roiling within her. His words struck her and the rightness of what he was saying further cut away the despair that clouded her judgment. Kaoru realized she had made yet another amateur mistake, one that could have cost not only her life, but those of three other people. That was unacceptable. She was willing to die in the line of duty to protect those under her care, but she wasn't willing to take anyone with her.

Her kempo wasn't up to par. Her gatotsu was useless against Kurogasa. But those weren't the only weapons in her arsenal. She had been trained in another fighting style, which promoted not only the defense of other people, but of the wielder as well. Her father had based the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu not on brute force, but mindful strategy.

Kaoru instinctively felt around for her sword, seeking comfort upon touching the familiar braided threads of the tsuka. But it wasn't there. Instead, she had flung it away as easily as she had once trampled on the beliefs of katsujin-ken. The broken blade had been with her ever since she left her father, and by her side ever since she parted from Saitou-sensei to walk her own path. As she had told Kenshin, it made her feel as though her mother was close to her, offering her comfort and strength. And now, she realized that she needed to put aside all fears, all conventional, stifling thoughts of what a swordsman did, and live up to the ideals she'd decided on.

"Kaoru-san, you're hurt! Let me bind you up. Ken-san can take over."

Without breaking her gaze from Kurogasa, Kaoru shot her hand out to stop any movements her friends made on her behalf. "Stay back, Megumi-san. This fight isn't over yet."

Kurogasa looked mildly interested and tracked her movements as Kaoru slowly straightened up. Her wound burned and stretched with each motion, but she ignored it and the blood oozing from the injury. Instead, she glanced around and spotted Kenshin's saya lying on the ground a few feet away. Trudging towards it with slow, measured steps, she picked it up and then stared at the blade in her other hand. Her gaze then shifted towards Kurogasa, who hadn't moved and observed her with a slight sneer. Kaoru nodded to herself, having made her decision. She sheathed the sakabatou and turned towards Kenshin. "Thank you," she said quietly. "But this is your sword. It's not mine."

There was a strange light in his eyes, and a faint smile of resignation that curved his lips. Kenshin seemed to know exactly what she meant, and what she intended to do. "Kaoru-dono," he began.

She shook her head to stop him from speaking further. Turning back to Kurogasa, Kaoru began speaking as she carefully propped it against a tree where Kenshin could retrieve it later. "I almost brought my katana," she told the hitokiri. "It was given to me by my sensei when he deemed me worthy to have one. But I couldn't bring myself to touch it. The one I carry now was my mother's. I had dreams of finding the bandits who killed her and avenging her death with her own sword. My father broke it so that I could never use it against anyone."

Kurogasa didn't seem to mind her conversational story and even tilted his head slightly to indicate interest. "Oh?"

"I was stubborn back then, too. I had all sorts of grandiose plans of becoming an instrument of law and justice." Kaoru smiled ruefully as she remembered her past idealistic self. "But then I learned how damaging a live blade can be." She trudged over to where her sword lay and closed her fingers over the hilt. "My father tried to teach me that when I was younger, but he failed to talk me out of my anger." Straightening up, Kaoru strode back to within the unseen boundaries of the battlefield, until she faced the hitokiri ten feet away. Sliding the saya back into her obi, she slowly pulled out the broken blade. "I tried defeating you with the gatotsu. I tried with the sakabatou. But now, to honor my parents, I'm going to defeat you with this sword."

"With a broken blade?" Kurogasa scoffed. "No warrior in their right mind would use such a weapon. If you couldn't defeat me with a sakabatou, why would you think you could do it with an incomplete sword? It's a disgrace and a mockery!"

"Yeah, Jou-chan, what the hell are you think- oof, ow, Megumi, what was that elbow for?"

Sano's voice barely penetrated Kaoru's concentrated gaze on Kurogasa as she raised the shorn katana until it was horizontal and parallel to the ground. Nearly half the metal was gone, cut cleanly through at an angle to create an inadvertent sharp point at the end. "It can't be a disgrace if I triumph over you. With the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, I don't need a complete sword to win. All I need to know is that I will do everything within my power to protect people. And because there are people relying on me for that protection, I can't fail. I won't fail."

Kurogasa considered her words for a moment, then shrugged with indifference. "Fair enough. Let's see this Kamiya Kasshin Ryu up close before you die."

In unspoken accord, they dashed towards one another, weapons held ready until they extended it to attack at the right time. Kaoru kept her eyes intently on the man who ended up playing a surprise part in the development of her swordsmanship. She blocked, thrusted, parried, slashed, and dodged, running through every kata she remembered. The broken sword no longer had the reach, but Kaoru had trained herself to get used to half the span. It was just about the length of a kodachi and by using the Kasshin Ryu, she could emphasize defense much more easily. Upon finding an opportunity to attack, she was forced to draw in closer, but her natural agility and sharp eyes allowed her to keep up against Kurogasa's speed.

She would win. She had to, to become the defender she wanted to be. And she would prove it to everyone here by using a broken sword with a ryu she had once turned her back on.

Kurogasa didn't make it easy on her, and in fact seemed to get stronger and faster than ever before. The dark pinpoint eyes, glowing with bloodlust, burned into her as he calculated her movements and reacted accordingly. His sword, where she had failed to protect herself, bit into her arms and torso, but they were shallow wounds thanks to her superior defense. Kaoru didn't falter, watching him closely, waiting to see that moment when she should strike. Weariness and doubt fell away like shedding her haori and a fresh surge of energy infused her body. Every time she moved her sword, she pictured it as an extension of her arm and her spirit. Her mind and body communed in unison, already calculating the next move just as soon as the previous one was completed. This melding imbued a strange sensation within her and through her, almost like joy and freedom and solemnity of her task, all rolled together in a nameless, breathless emotion she couldn't quite identify. It struck Kaoru that perhaps this is what her father meant about a sword to revitalize life.

She saw his eyes widen and the realization in her brain clicked - there! That was the opening she was waiting for. Without pausing, Kaoru blocked a side thrust, dodged a second slash, and pushed off with her hind foot to surge forward into an attack. The swords clanged together, an odd echo with one blade being far shorter than it should, but she pressed him back not just physically but with her swordsman spirit.

And it seemed as though the tables had turned. Kurogasa began losing ground, taking back one step at a time to avoid the merciless onslaught of Kaoru's aggressive attacks. Even his defensive stance began to waver and she almost felt the subtle shift of his mind from confidence to confusion to fear. That uncertainty allowed her to slip under his guard and slam the jagged end of the sword into his right shoulder.

Kurogasa didn't scream even though he should have, because Kaoru felt bone and muscle give way to the blade in her hands. She'd deliberately chosen the opposite shoulder where Kenshin had already wounded him. This way, he would never be able to raise up a sword again. The hitokiri would live, but justice would be served.

He stumbled away from her and she let her hands drop from the weapon, watching as he glanced at hilt protruding from his body. His laughter started off slow and disbelieving, until it rose into a hysterical, high-pitched laughter that made Kaoru wince. But then the eerie sound cut off suddenly as Sano limped up to him and punched Kurogasa so hard the hitokiri flew back, hit a tree, and slid to the ground, unconscious.

"I have been wanting to do that for so long now," he commented, rubbing his fist with satisfaction.

Kaoru stared at the tall fighter and suddenly the adrenaline ebbed away to leave her swaying. She slumped to her knees as a giant wave of exhaustion rolled over her. While she was glad he was okay, the only way she could express it right now was by teasing him. "Sano, you're late with the information I asked for."

Sano blushed as he rubbed the back of his head in awkward embarrassment. "Yeah, something came up."

She would have chuckled if she had any energy left. "I'll let you off the hook this time. But how are you walking? Shouldn't you be lying still?"

"What, you think a single stab wound can keep me down for long?" Sano laughed and flapped his hand airily. "Megumi and Kenshin patched me up enough during your fight. This is nothing, especially with the best doctor in the prefecture right here."

Unconvinced but hardly able to deny his robust attitude, Kaoru simply nodded. Megumi hurried over to her, but Kaoru waved her off. "I'm fine, just some cuts and bruises. Nothing a long nap can't cure. You'd best see if Kurogasa is going to die from blood loss."

"I'll go with you," Sano told the doctor.

Kaoru had to smile at his protectiveness because Kurogasa was clearly knocked out. But her thoughts scattered as a shadow fell over her, and not in the direction she would have expected Kenshin to come from. The chi was one she knew intimately, a presence nearly as familiar as her father's. Her stomach bottomed out and she slowly turned her head up.

The familiar scent of a lit cigarette should have been a dead giveaway of his arrival, had Kaoru been more alert. Or did the vague aroma of smoke trigger her memories while fighting the hitokiri? He must have seen the battle, at least a part of it. Tawny eyes glinted down at her with a mixture of exasperation and dark satisfaction. They stared at each other for several long heartbeats until the newcomer finally broke the silence with a snort. "Trust _you_ to do things the hard way."

* * *

_AN: Apologies to anyone who finds fight scenes tedious and hard to read. I didn't realize it until I read some of the comments in the previous chapter that these aren't everyone's cup of tea. However, I felt this chapter was necessary as part of Kaoru's growth and its contributions to the plot. Hopefully it was entertaining enough to read through. Please review to let me know whether you liked it or not._

Next Chapter: Revelations and Confrontations


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: None (except maybe Saitou)

* * *

"Sensei!"

The cry of surprise held just the slightest hint of both wariness and relief and it finally jolted Kenshin into moving. The last few minutes of the fight had stunned him into standing stock still. The battle between Kaoru and Jinei had gone into a completely different direction than he had anticipated and he couldn't take his eyes off Kaoru.

Kenshin had caught a glimpse of her skills when she fought against the four Hishigami members. But here, with an opponent who was probably the strongest fighter she had ever faced, Kaoru was nothing short of elegant and efficient and terrifying. Once she found herself, once she stopped pretending to be someone she thought she had to be, Kaoru demonstrated just how thoroughly she had been trained. Combined with her abilities and accurate assessment of her adversary, she proved herself to be an extremely capable officer.

He smiled ruefully at that last thought. Even he would have to be careful around Kaoru. Her perceptive nature was something Kenshin couldn't underestimate, not if he wanted to keep some semblance of dignity intact.

On the heels of that thought, Kenshin did a quick mental check of his body. He wasn't ready for all the questions and concerns just yet about his health so he was grateful the restorative medicine had finally kicked in. His limbs moved easily without the previous heaviness and even the bleeding gashes slowed to a trickle. Despite the bruised ribs and several deep wounds, he could wait to get medical attention from Megumi. Briefly, Kenshin wondered how difficult it would be to recover from the after-effects of the potion, considering he'd felt better than he had in months. Well, he would find out soon enough.

Satisfied with his condition, Kenshin's attention shifted to the newcomer as tension radiated from the two police officers. Inspector General Saitou Hajime, head of the entire police force in the country, loomed over Kaoru. He wore a formal uniform which was a rust colored hakama over a beige gi. A haori, similar to what Kaoru wore the other day, draped over his shoulders and fastened by a white himo Everything about him was sharp: his face was angular and lean, his body slim but coiled with muscle, and even the presence of his daisho seemed magnified through the aura of confidence he exuded. Saitou's dark hair was combed back, leaving a few long strands to hang over his face which emphasized the rugged features. Narrowed amber eyes focused on Kaoru but even then, Kenshin had the distinct impression he was aware of everyone and everything around him and wouldn't hesitate to attack if he was threatened.

Kenshin had sensed his presence in the middle of the fight and was nonplussed by Saitou's sudden arrival. He hadn't seen the man in over ten years but the Wolf's presence was unmistakable. The Inspector General's name was spoken with both awe and fear even to this day. Known as a no-nonsense man with a strict code of honor and high morals, he was given the position as head of the country's entire police force for his loyalty and ruthless efficiency. It was supposedly a reward for his role in helping to win the war against the rebels. Only Saitou Hajime took it seriously and made distinctly large gains in expanding the presence and jurisdiction of the police force, eventually rendering the Shogun's army useless.

It was, Kenshin thought, a cunning and essential move. No doubt Saitou was aware that the war-torn country needed to heal and move on from the in-fighting; disassembling the army was one way to do so. This also made him a powerful figure in politics, though Kenshin doubted that interested Saitou.

Saitou's presence paused even Megumi from her work of binding up the worst of Kurogasa's wounds. Sano, holding the hitokiri's body in an armlock in case Jinei woke up from his impromptu slumber, murmured something to her.

Even though he was curious to know what his friend had said to make Megumi go back to work without another glance, Kenshin kept his gaze fixated on the swaying figure in front of the Inspector General. Kaoru was nearing the point of exhaustion and he could tell she was using the last reserves of her energy to even stay upright.

But if Saitou noticed her fatigue, he didn't comment on it. Instead, his words were barbed. "If you had used the sword I'd given you, you could have finished this fight much sooner and with less injury. You're lucky Udo Jinei didn't hit a vital spot and incapacitate you. Not to mention your execution of the Gatotsu Ishiki was seriously flawed. And to leave yourself vulnerable to a choke hold, of all things? How embarrassing to make such a mistake. I thought I taught you better than that."

Kaoru didn't move from her position as the criticism poured out. Kenshin almost winced on her behalf, having also been the recipient of vicious tongue lashings berating his stupidity. And even worse, Saitou had spoken only the truth.

But at the same time, Kenshin couldn't do anything else except admire the woman who remained committed to her own beliefs, even when it could have meant her death. _That_ was something not everyone could do. Even he occasionally wondered what he would do if someone's life was at stake. Would he kill to save that person? Or would he stay true to his own beliefs, even if it meant suffering the mental anguish of letting an innocent person die?

There were no easy answers and Kenshin didn't think there would be one. So, for now, he would simply admire that Inspector Kamiya Kaoru did what she set out to do and stayed true to her beliefs - and survived.

Saitou lifted his eyes to Kenshin as he continued speaking to his student. "Despite my advice, you used my name to help you get this job you asked for. And six months later, I see you're cavorting with street thugs, former opium manufacturers, and the deadliest hitokiri in the history of our country who is technically still wanted by the Ministry of Justice. How, exactly, does this bring esteem and dignity to the family, as you promised?"

Kaoru didn't flinch under the sharp tirade but Kenshin noticed her hands flexing in agitation. While the respect was clear in her body language, her voice came out firm. "He's no longer a hitokiri, Sensei."

Kenshin stopped a few feet away, content to let them talk until it was his cue to speak. The risk of being caught and arrested was always a possibility in someone as rigid as Saitou, but it wouldn't matter if he hid. The Inspector General has more than enough chances to arrest him during the fight but seemed disinterested in doing so at the moment. Cautiously optimistic of his chances, Kenshin decided to wait and see what happened. At the same time, it grated on his nerves that Saitou would group them as a negative influence. No one's past was clean, and that past certainly didn't dictate the future.

"Did you happen to figure that out all on your own, considering you didn't even know who he was when you first met him?" Saitou replied with a snort of derision.

Kaoru's cheeks flamed up in response to the pointed criticism, but she didn't back down. "I was a little busy. Sensei, why are you _here_?"

The police officer seemed to enjoy Kaoru's confusion, and not in a kind way, Kenshin thought. His smile, while looking pleasant enough, had an edge of nastiness about it. "What, I'm not allowed to visit my former student to see how she's faring?"

"Oh, because you've been so worried about me?"

Kenshin must have made some sort of noise because both of them swung similar glares in his direction at the interruption. He chuckled uneasily and took a step back. But beneath his lashes, he watched their interaction closely. Apparently, the fractured relationship between the two of them was deeper than Kaoru had led him to believe, and he wondered if it had anything to do with Kamiya Koshijirou and Kasshin Ryu.

Saitou flicked his cigarette free of the built up ash, aiming it dangerously close to his student. Kaoru didn't even flinch. "You still haven't learned anything in your time here, have you? Your kenjutsu skills have gotten rusty to the point of embarrassment. No doubt it's from that ridiculous no-kill philosophy you've adopted."

Kaoru made a strangled noise in her throat and clenched her left fist until Kenshin saw the knuckles turn a deep white as she struggled to wrestle her emotions back under control. After several long seconds, she asked again tightly, "Are you here on official business?"

With his gaze never leaving Kaoru, he answered in a careless manner. "As a matter of fact, I am. There's now enough evidence to mete out punishment for the three Council members of the city."

Kaoru surged to her feet, exhaustion and anger forgotten in her astonishment. She asked, "What? What do you mean? Punishment for what?"

"Treason against the government," Kenshin spoke up. Kaoru whirled to stare at him. "And attempted murder against a law enforcement officer," he added for good measure.

"So you found out about their little plot, did you, Battousai?" Saitou asked nonchalantly. "Were you planning to do something with that knowledge?"

"Before focusing on the Council, Udo Jinei needed to be dealt with," Kenshin replied evenly, meeting Saitou's eyes. The Inspector General knew more about the situation - and him - than he let on, and Kenshin refused to participate in whatever game he was playing with Kaoru.

Kaoru, for her part, furrowed her brows more deeply and annoyance crept up over her features. "What treasonous act did they commit? And attempted murder? I don't like them, but they haven't done anything to warrant an investigation." She glanced at her teacher. "Did they?"

Saitou seemed content to remain silent so Kenshin answered. "Didn't you think it was odd for you to receive so many challenges to your authority the entire time you've been stationed here?"

"Well … yes and no," she admitted. Her eyes flitted back and forth between the two men, watching every twitch, every blink of their eyes as if searching for clues. "It seemed odd, of course. People, even lawbreakers, usually settle down after a transition period. But after five failed Inspectors, I just assumed the criminals had gotten cocky and liked the disorder."

Kenshin grimaced, wondering how many challenges she had faced while he had been wandering, then said gently, "The Council put a bounty on you. If anyone could run you off or kill you, they would receive a payoff. And with every failed attempt, the price on your life went up."

Absorbing that news quietly, he could almost see Kaoru's mind whirling to piece the facts together. It amazed him to see just how few words it took for her to grasp the situation. "So that's why Kurogasa targeted me?" she finally exclaimed. "The bounty had gotten high enough to attract outsiders?"

"You were far more successful than they imagined, and the Council was getting desperate," Kenshin explained. "They thought with your youth and inexperience, it would be easy to get rid of you. They hadn't counted on your excellent training and boundless courage."

Saitou snorted at his blatant admiration but Kenshin ignored him. Even if the Inspector General refuses to acknowledge Kaoru as a skilled fighter in her own right, no matter what style she used, Kenshin wouldn't.

Much to his disappointment, Kaoru seemed to have missed the compliment completely. "But … why were they trying to run the Inspectors out of the city? And to call it treason?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to answer but Saitou finally stepped in. "They wanted to declare martial law in the city, and eventually secede from the country. With every failed Inspector, it would give them credence to go to such extreme measures. The Council already had an illegal private mercenary army waiting to take over. Their idea was to create an independent nation where they would be in charge. Quite a foolish dream, if they thought the government wouldn't intervene."

"My sources tell me they hope to inspire other cities to do the same," Kenshin offered. "Perhaps even use their influence to do so. Their eventual goal might be city-states ruled by the few."

"You have sources, Battousai? I thought you retired," the Inspector General remarked acerbically.

"I still have friends," he said, refusing to take offense at the snide comment.

Saitou grunted and then turned back to Kaoru. "For this treasonous act, their punishment has already been chosen."

Kaoru paled and for a moment, Kenshin thought she was going to faint from blood loss from one of her wounds. But she remained steady on her feet, staring at her former master with an expression between unease and dread. "Which is…?"

"Aku Soku Zan."

Kenshin frowned. Slay evil immediately. In theory, it sounded virtuous, and it was similar to the city law he had mentioned to Kaoru the other day. But weren't they at least guaranteed a trial, or some sort of punishment which would allow them to work off their evil deeds in exchange to do some good?

"Sensei, they should be taken to the capital and tried in a court of law," Kaoru said, as if reading Kenshin's mind. There was a pleading note in her voice that seemed odd to hear from someone usually so confident and in charge. "We can't kill them outright. The citizens would protest!"

"We don't work for the citizens, we work for the law. And I highly doubt the good citizens would argue, considering the circumstances." Saitou's clipped tone indicated this was not a new argument between them. He turned to stride away, but over his shoulder he added, "Even if you don't do your job, I will."

Kaoru stared at her master's retreating figure long after he vanished from sight. Kenshin started to go after Saitou, but after one glance at her, he paused. Tears clouded her eyes until they shimmered, and her lower lip trembled. But not one drop fell as she struggled to maintain control of her emotions.

He didn't know what to do. Should he say something? Kaoru remained frozen as seconds ticked by. Kenshin finally called softly, "Kaoru-dono?"

His voice shook her free from wherever she had mentally gone. Kaoru focused on him, tried to smile and failed, and then gave up with a sigh. "So that's why he's here," she murmured.

Kenshin glanced down the ill-used road leading to the city. "Why?" he asked even as he suspected the reason.

"He knew I wouldn't be able to do it. Kill the Council members, I mean."

The utter despair from her tone almost made him wince because he knew the disapproval from one's master cut deeper than any sword wound. Kenshin understood exactly what she was going through: the self-loathing, the wish to not feel like a failure in front of a respected figure. "So he came to make sure it was done, regardless of your decision," he finished.

Kaoru nodded. Then she let out a little mocking laugh. "I guess I failed as Inspector after all."

"I'm not sure how." Megumi's crisp voice heralded her arrival, with Sano hauling a still-unconscious Udo Jinei over his shoulder. The fighter limped with his injured leg but it didn't seem to detract from his strength. "You saved all of our lives from this madman, and survived the Council's plans. How is that a failure?"

"Ah, you heard all that, Megumi-san?" Kaoru said weakly.

"Of course we did, we're not deaf," the doctor retorted. "So I'll ask again, how did you fail?"

Kaoru smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "What good is an Inspector if she can't execute the orders handed to her?"

"And what good is killing someone if there's a chance they can atone for what they did wrong?" Megumi countered. She glanced at Kenshin and offered him a small smile as she repeated the words he had spoken to her years ago. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Even a former street thug, an ex-opium maker, and a retired hitokiri."

"The way I see it," Sano put in, "is that you did your job: you defended your people from crazy monsters like this Kurogasa guy. A tall order, but you did it. And you didn't even kill him. Asking for more than that would be absolutely ridiculous."

Megumi slanted Sano a sideways glance. "That was actually rather elegantly stated, Tori-atama."

"I can say things nicely sometimes," he replied defensively.

Kaoru couldn't help but chuckle and Kenshin saw the shadows starting to disappear from her eyes. And when she glanced at him, he solemnly nodded. "I agree with them, Kaoru-dono," he told her. "You did exactly what an Inspector should have done. But it's not over yet." Kenshin cast her a meaningful look.

Understanding dawned. Glancing at the path Saitou had taken a few minutes ago, Kaoru inhaled deeply. "You're right. I have to stop him."

"Megumi and I will take Kurogasa to jail," Sano offered. "You two finish up with our beloved Inspector General, and we'll get there as fast as we can, just in case there's more bloodshed."

"Thank you, Sano," Kaoru said with a grateful smile.

"Here, you might need this," Megumi said. She held out Kaoru's broken sword and saya with the blade clean of any blood. "I had to take it out from Kurogasa to treat his wound. But let's try to keep any further injuries to a minimum, please. As it is, all three of you are facing several days of bedrest for optimal recovery."

Kaoru nodded and took her weapon from the doctor, carefully sheathing the katana into place. As Sano and Megumi trudged back to the city, Kenshin turned and retrieved his own sword, still upright against the tree where Kaoru had placed it earlier. While he tucked the sakabatou back into his belt, he felt eyes on him and turned around to see her fixated on him.

"You could have finished off Kurogasa yourself, didn't you? But you felt me coming, or heard me, or something. And you stopped fighting."

Kenshin tilted his head slightly. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Kaoru-dono," he said blandly. It was a little frightening to see how easily she seemed to read his intentions. He reminded himself again not to underestimate her, not if he wanted to keep at least some of his secrets.

Kaoru stepped closer to him, her gaze turning fierce and intense, as if her stare alone could make him confess the truth. "You're moving so easily. At first glance, I thought you were badly hurt, but when you threw your sword, it was perfectly aimed and the exact height needed to keep it away from Kurogasa, yet well timed so I would be able to catch it. And now, you're moving around as if you weren't injured at all."

"A minor coincidence," Kenshin answered, allowing a rueful smile to touch his lips. "I got caught up in battle fever but even that'll ebb away when the body has nothing left to give. I'll be aching and regretting I got up at all in a few hours, no doubt." That part at least was accurate, and he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

He couldn't also tell the truth: that he was slowly losing the ability to withstand long periods of fighting. The restorative potion had actually taken more time than he expected to finally take effect until it was nearly pointless to intervene. Had Kaoru been hurt to the point where she couldn't battle anymore, he would have jumped in. But there was no way he could have won against Jinei until the end.

Pressing her lips together, Kaoru studied his expression for a long moment before speaking again. "You won't admit it, will you? You somehow knew I needed to finish this, to prove to myself that my beliefs weren't wrong. So you stepped back to let me be the Inspector I wanted - no, needed to be. What would you have done if I had been killed? You gave up your sword for me so you would have been unarmed facing Kurogasa!"

Kenshin shook his head, not in denial of her words, but of the possibilities of her dying. Perhaps it was foolish of him, but he couldn't imagine Kaoru's life slipping away at such a young age. "I would have done what you would have done, had our positions been reversed."

"Even to the point of sacrificing yourself," she finished. She also shook her head, but with a wry smile. "We're quite a pair, Himura-san. Unwilling to kill but willing to die for others."

"Kenshin."

Kaoru ignored his response. "And I guess you're now willing to risk the Inspector General's wrath by going with me to save some truly despicable Council members. Remind me again why we're rescuing them?"

The question sounded flippant, but Kenshin sensed she genuinely wanted an answer. Whether it was to remember why she made her decision not to kill or to compare his motivation to hers, he wasn't sure. But his response could very well change her perspective of him.

So he replied, carefully, "Because even despicable people deserve a chance to right the wrongs they made in life. Or, at least, receive a fair trial and an opportunity to repent, considering the fatal punishment if they're found guilty of treason."

Try as he might, Kenshin couldn't read Kaoru's expression. She shuttered all emotions and thoughts from her face, looking, for a moment, far too grim for someone so young. But then she girded her sword into her obi and a wry smile crossed her face. "Well then, we'd better hurry before Saitou carries out the execution."

Without another spoken word between them, they took off back to the city. Kenshin was faster, but Kaoru's endurance seemed to match his as they dashed back through the east gate, through the residential section, past all the chaos of the commercial area, and right into the government building.

"Go!" Kaoru called, when Kenshin hesitated in waiting for Kaoru as she fell behind, winded from their sprint. He caught a glimpse of red staining more of her torn gi and her hand as she clutched her abdomen, but he knew she wouldn't stop for medical attention until this was completely over. At least, from the look of it, the wound wasn't life-threatening. "I'll catch up. Just stop Saitou!"

He nodded in understanding and raced up the spiral stairs to the top level, ignoring the astonished looks of the workers and visitors as he bolted past them. Up ahead, in the main meeting room, the door had been left open and Kenshin heard whimpers of fear. He burst into the room and, without pausing, dashed in front of the three cowering men who had been cornered by Saitou.

The Inspector General looked neither surprised nor impressed by his sudden appearance. The sword in his hand remained upright, gleaming in the fading afternoon light that shafted through the window. "So the rumors are true. Hitokiri Battousai is trying to find absolution for all the killings he did in the past."

"H-help us!" cried one of the men behind Kenshin.

"We'll pay you lots of money!" added another. "You'll be greatly rewarded."

"We're Council members! This is illegal!" the third one screeched.

The ugly stench of fear permeated the room but Kenshin didn't bother looking at the men he was protecting. He watched Saitou with narrowed eyes, determined to make him see reason. "I fell into killing too early, and I wasn't mature enough to realize then what it does to someone's soul, and how heavily it can weigh on a person. I'm thankful Kaoru-dono realized it before she was further traumatized."

"So you think you know her so well already?" Saitou sneered. "You've only known her for several days and yet you know what's better for her than her own teacher."

"You've trained her well," Kenshin acknowledged. "There is no doubt about that. You witnessed at least part of the battle, she is a credit to your teaching. But she was not ready to take a life when she did, and now it haunts her. As her sensei, you should have realized this and not pushed her, nor punished her so harshly for realizing how precious life is."

Saitou scoffed. "Are you really so naive, Battousai? When she came to me and begged me to train her, Kaoru _wanted_ to kill. She wanted to avenge her mother's death and purge evil in this world. But, in the end, she allowed her father's ridiculous philosophy to warp her sense of right and wrong. Udo Jinei should have died. He'll be executed anyway, she only delayed the inevitable. Just as those cowards behind you will die."

"There is no shame in defending those who cannot defend themselves," Kenshin said quietly. "There's no greater way to change the hearts of people by giving them a second chance at life."

"Not my concern on whatever naive action you take now, Battousai. But this is my jurisdiction and I have the full weight of the law behind me. Step aside, lest I cut you down myself for obstructing justice." Saitou moved his sword in a subtle warning.

Ignoring the threatening gesture, Kenshin glanced at the door just as Kaoru burst into the room, panting from exertion as she clutched her midsection. "Sensei!" she cried. "Don't do it!"

"Inspector, protect us!" one of the men yelled, grasping onto a tenuous string of hope.

"How bothersome," Saitou commented with a heavy sigh. "Now I have to deal with two ahou pacifists."

"Sensei," Kaoru said again. She straightened up and seemed to muster what strength she had left before stalking into the room, ignoring the Council members who vacillated between begging for help and shouting hysterical threats to do her job. "Sensei, if you wish to kill them, you'll have to go through me first."

"And me," Kenshin put in. He glanced at the Inspector who joined his side in a silent show of unity. Kaoru stood straight, looking every inch an authority figure to be reckoned with. "Think of the paperwork you'd have to fill out after this is over. Is killing them now truly worth it, when you say they'll be executed anyway?"

Saitou didn't move, but his eyes flickered between them, reading things far more perceptively than anyone should. But Kenshin didn't mind the suspicious glare or the subtle shift of the Inspector's General position that changed from malice to irritation and protectiveness. It only gave credence to the idea that Saitou still cared for Kaoru, no matter what he said about her or how ugly the tone of his voice when speaking to her.

After several long minutes of silence and posturing, when even the Council members fell silent as to learn their fate, Saitou finally sheathed his sword. Kenshin heard the faintest sound of an exhaled breath from Kaoru as they heard the snick of the katana slide back into place.

"Hmph, have it your way, then," Saitou answered finally. He smiled at them, which looked as reassuring as a predator stalking prey. "I'll take them back with me to the capital. But if something should happen along the way…" He shrugged nonchalantly and met Kenshin's eyes for the briefest of moments. That gaze dared Kenshin to meet Saitou's challenge. Then the Inspector General turned and strode out of the room. The click of his heels faded as he descended the stairs.

Kaoru's shoulders slumped and Kenshin saw utter exhaustion she had been trying to keep at bay creeping over her body. Between the busy night and long day and the drawn out fight with Kurogasa, he couldn't believe she still remained standing. But despite swaying on her feet, Kaoru's eyes glittered with relief and joy that transformed her entire face. "I can't believe that worked!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, Kenshin. You managed to stop Saitou-sensei. It's not often one gets a win against a man described as a wolf."

Kenshin carefully studied that expression so he would never forget it. The stern, no-nonsense of the Inspector would undoubtedly return so he wanted to see her exult in this victory without the mask on. "Ah, so that's what it takes for you to call me by my given name," he replied with a wry grin. "All I have to do is save some people and stand up to your sensei."

Her brilliant smile only served to light up her face and make her look younger and more innocent. "Well, not many people would be willing to stand up to a man who has the authority to arrest you for almost anything."

"You did all the work, Kaoru-dono," he answered, dropping any hint of mirth in his voice. Kenshin wanted her to realize what had actually happened. "The voice he listened to today was no one else's but your own."

Kaoru sobered as she studied his face. "You think?" she whispered.

"I do."

They stared at each other. Something, whatever it was that had started a day ago, returned with a swiftness that nearly knocked the breath out of Kenshin. He recognized it as a sort of kinship, something he shared with only a handful of people who truly understood him. But this was different from what he felt with Sano or Megumi. It felt odd and unsettling and set his heart beating faster than normal. It was like a fight that took everything in him to win, but with an exhilaration that left him breathless in a good way. The world faded away with just the two of them locking eyes and speaking without words, until someone cleared their throat. Sano filled the doorway in a protective posture with Megumi peeking over his shoulder. "Did we miss all the fun?"

Kenshin stepped back, face flushed as the connection broke. He didn't know what just happened, but he saw Kaoru felt the same awkwardness and embarrassment. "Yes, we're done here. Inspector Kamiya will arrest the former Council members and they'll be taken for trial."

"Inspector Kamiya, huh? Whatever happened to 'Kaoru-dono'?" Sano commented, grinning at Kenshin's glare without the slightest trace of fear.

Megumi pushed on Sano's shoulder until she could squeeze past him. "Since it's finally over, I can start taking care of everyone's wounds," she said briskly. "The blood trail leading to this room is quite concerning and I can't tell who it's from."

"Megumi-san, please attend Kenshin first. I have a few people I need to arrest before I can rest," Kaoru declared. Without waiting for an answer, she stalked over to the men in the corner, a dark expression on her face.

Sano, in a flash of foresight, had picked up some rope from the prison which he tossed to the Inspector. Kenshin submitted to Megumi's briskly efficient ministrations with a resigned sigh. He watched Kaoru bind up the three Council members over their shouted outrage and pleas but none of them fought against her; even injured, the portly politicians were no match for Kaoru and they knew it. One of them glanced contemplatively at the door but then caught Kenshin's piercing stare and shrank back with a whimper.

Wincing as Megumi probed a tender spot at his ribs, Kenshin shifted his gaze back to Kaoru. Her Inspector mask was firmly back in place, the joy and excitement over her victory replaced with a stern visage. He was disappointed to see it gone already. Those emotions made Kaoru look even more beautiful and it stirred something in his heart he couldn't quite identify.

The afternoon slid into twilight, and then full evening before everything was settled. Kenshin watched as Kaoru directed her subordinates on the shocking turn of events. Several deputies arrived, hearing the commotion from the wide-spread gossip going on in the building, and Kaoru instructed them to put each Council member in separate cells. Others were told to search the offices and residences of the disgraced politicians for further proof to submit during their trial. The trio would be transported in the morning, under the care of the Inspector General. Kurogasa, or Udo Jinei, would remain in the city until he recovered sufficiently enough to be moved. Saitou had already sent for temporary leaders so city business would transition as smoothly as possible. The interim Council members would arrive tomorrow and remain until their permanent replacements were chosen.

Both Megumi and Sano were questioned regarding their kidnapping before Megumi was finally allowed to fetch her medicine bag to tend to the worst of Kenshin's wounds. She frowned at the state of his injuries. Although her lips flattened as she finished binding up the lacerations, the doctor remained silent about his usage of the restorative potion, for which Kenshin was grateful. He was not in the mood to deal with a lecture right now, not when he was busy planning his next step.

Finally, Megumi moved on to Kaoru who complained that she was too busy but then submitted with uncharacteristic meekness under the doctor's quelling glare. Neither man were allowed in the makeshift examination room, but Kenshin had already deduced the abdominal cut was the worst of her injuries. The rest were abrasions, lacerations, and bruises. A miracle, considering just how hard Kurogasa had fought against her.

Sano waited outside the room with him, leaning on his good leg but without grimacing in discomfort. Ever resourceful, Megumi had bound his wound up tightly with some wild herbs found growing at the abandoned temple. From there, Sano's natural endurance had kicked in, shrugging off the injury as if it was nothing but a mere scratch. He looked relaxed but Kenshin noticed him angling his body to face him. "So you two pulled it off, huh? How'd you get Mr. Evil-Must-Die-Swiftly to change his mind about killing the prisoners?"

"Despite some of the rumors I've heard, Saitou still cares for Kaoru," Kenshin answered. "In fact, I wonder if this wasn't a test to see how she'd react and if her stance has changed. But, in the end, he did it for her sake."

"Uh huh. But that's not the only reason he spared their lives, right? He's using them to get to you. Maybe lock you up since you're still technically wanted by the government."

Kenshin grimaced at Sano's pointed, knowing look. Why did his friend always seem the most perceptive at the worst times? "I'll come back. I always do."

"Yeah, but this time it's different. This time, you have to tell Jou-chan you're leaving again. With your nemesis from the war, no less."

Just how much did Sano pick up anyway? He hoped this wasn't going to be a regular occurrence because it was going to be very uncomfortable being asked questions he didn't know the answers to. The door opened before Kenshin could respond and Kaoru stepped out, slipping on her haori to cover up the tears on her gi for modesty purposes. "Megumi-san can be so cold," she grumbled.

"I heard that!" the doctor called from inside her temporary clinic.

Sano glanced between them before stepping aside. "Well, I guess I should help the fox pack her medical things up. You two have a nice chat."

Kaoru slanted the fighter an odd look as he slipped into the room she just exited from. "Why's Sano acting so strange?" she asked.

"He's doing it as a kindness to me," Kenshin replied, warring between gratefulness for the taller man's sensitivity and annoyed at being cornered when he had hoped to put this conversation off. "He wanted to give us some privacy. There's something I need to discuss with you."

"Oh? What is it?"

For some reason, Kaoru's innocent, curious gaze made Kenshin's heart lurch. This wasn't going to be easy to explain so she would understand. Trying not to sigh, he decided it was best to just come out and say it. "I'll be leaving in the morning as well."

Surprise, hurt, then confusion flashed through Kaoru's face and this time Kenshin knew she was deliberately showing those emotions to him. Despite his own mixed feelings, he was glad to see her react that way because it meant whatever was between them wasn't a one-sided situation. "Leaving so soon?" she finally commented in a steady voice.

"Yes. I don't trust Saitou to bring the former Council members back to the Capital alive. I intend to go with him, and make sure they arrive safely for their trial."

"Oh." Understanding flooded in her eyes, but then she gave careful scrutiny of his face. "Is that - is that the only reason?"

Kenshin smiled at the slight hesitation in her voice. "That's the only reason that would make me leave. I don't want to depart here just yet, but the circumstances are as they are." He made sure to keep eye contact with Kaoru to show just how serious he was. If he didn't feel so compelled to go with Saitou to protect the corrupt politicians from harm, he would have said to hell with the prisoners and wished them luck while he stayed right here in the city.

But it wasn't just about keeping them alive, either. Saitou had given him a look, one that demanded to know his intentions with Kaoru, threatening him with the safety of the prisoners if Kenshin didn't play along. The Inspector General was probably going to make his life hell on the journey to the capital, interrogating him like a protective wolf over a cub. The possibility also remained that Kenshin would be arrested as a rebel from his role ten years ago. But since there was no other way around this situation, it would be worth it in the end. At least, he hoped it would.

That hope didn't seem misplaced because Kaoru actually stepped closer to him, the first time she did so without the intent to do him bodily harm. She seemed uncertain how to respond, weighing a response but eventually she spoke. "You'll come back?"

Kenshin nodded. "As soon as I can, I'll come back. We have a discussion to finish, after all." And perhaps more than that, depending on the outcome of his journey.

Her expression hardened just then. "Oh, yes we do - _Battousai_."

He grimaced at the nickname and Kaoru immediately softened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you that. But you hid the truth from me!"

"I did," Kenshin admitted, relieved that his secret was out in the open. This wasn't quite the way he wanted Kaoru to find out about him, but at least it was done. And even better, she seemed to be taking it well. "I didn't want you to think badly of me more than you already might have, from my past. I … guess I wanted you to trust me."

Kaoru studied him for a long while, searching his face carefully. Finally she sighed and shook her head. "Kenshin, you idiot," she said, but it was spoken with tired affection so he wasn't offended. "Who am I to judge you? Don't we all have something in our past we regret? Some are bigger than others but that makes what you're striving to do even more remarkable."

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Kenshin could only marvel at her quiet acceptance. He had been right all along: Kamiya Kaoru was an extraordinary woman, and worth going through the torture of accompanying Saitou to the capital. "I could say the same about you, Inspector," he teased. "What about your hand-to-hand combat skills?"

She snorted. "You mean my lack of skills? I didn't study as hard as I could have. Maybe I need to consider restarting my training."

"Then you'll be even more unstoppable," he replied, pleased with that idea.

Kaoru grinned at him but then it faded. "I wish you didn't have to go. But you're right, I wouldn't put it past Sensei to carry through with his threat if those men inconvenienced him at all on the way back to the capital."

"It should be a fun journey," Kenshin answered dryly. But with one hurdle over, he was no longer thinking about his upcoming travels. Seeing doubt flash in and out of her eyes, he wanted to leave her with some thoughts to think about. It was essential for Kaoru to realize just how resilient she was _because_ of her vow not to kill, not in spite of it. Kenshin reached out for her hand, pretending not to notice her slightly hitched breath at his touch as he turned it so the palm faced up. "What do you see here, Kaoru-dono?"

She tossed him an inquiring look but he waited until she answered. "Um, my callouses?"

He had to smile at the literal response. "I see a hand strong enough to hold a sword to defend the people under her care. I see a warrior willing to sacrifice her own life to protect everyone around her. I see an honorable Inspector who understands what is truly important and wants all citizens to live life and be as happy as possible. Preferably without breaking the law, of course."

Tears started to gather in Kaoru's eyes as she choked out laughing, the deep cobalt of her pupils enlarged behind the glimmering liquid. But not one drop fell and Kenshin squeezed her hand gently, once again admiring the indomitable spirit within her.

"Don't give up on your principles, Kaoru. Stand firm in what you believe, and don't let anyone talk you out of them. Not your sensei or your father or anyone else. I think that's what your mother would have wanted for you."

* * *

Kaoru, Megumi, and Sano gathered to see them off at the western gate despite the early hour. The three prisoners, chained to each other in shackles, were placed on an open wagon driven by Saitou himself. Kaoru had informed Kenshin that Saitou didn't like having an entourage following him around and arrived by himself. They would take the wagon to Nagoya, then take the express line to the capital from there.

"This isn't the wisest thing you've ever done, Ken-san," Megumi said, her voice full of disapproval. She had been highly annoyed when she found out he intended to travel despite his wounds and made no effort to hold back her feelings.

Kenshin only smiled at her. "There is no other physician I trust more than you, Megumi-dono, but you know this is necessary."

At the reminder of the lives at stake, the doctor sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. But if any of your wounds re-open, you must get them treated immediately. Am I clear?"

Her tone brooked no argument and Kenshin nodded. "Very. Thank you, Megumi-dono. Please watch over Sano and Kaoru-dono while I'm gone."

"I'd do it even if you didn't ask," she sniffed. Glancing around to see that everyone else's attention was elsewhere, she stepped closer to Kenshin and pressed a pouch into his hand but didn't let it go right away. "This is the potion you requested. But please don't ask me to make it again. You are a dear friend and I understand now why you asked for this. But it's not safe for anyone to ingest, let alone twice."

Kenshin's fingers closed over the medicine and he nodded his understanding. "This will be enough. Thank you again, Megumi-dono."

His gratitude and simple acquiescence seemed to ease the doctor's apprehension and her shoulders lost some of its tension. Releasing the medicine, Megumi added sharply, "And when you return, we'll have a nice, long discussion about your current physical condition."

Wincing at what he knew was going to be an extensive interrogation and a lecture on taking better care of himself, Kenshin merely nodded because there was no arguing with her. And of course Megumi was right. The potion had worn off some time in the middle of the night and he had spent it writhing in pain as his muscles cramped and locked in painful positions for hours. Any food or drink he'd swallowed within the last day had returned with a vengeance and even now, bouts of nausea washed over him. It was only sheer force of will Kenshin stood there, determined to travel with Saitou.

Megumi seemed to be aware of that because she pulled out another pouch which she handed him. "It's not extremely effective, but if you steep the leaves in hot water to drink it once a day, it should ease some discomfort. Try to take as many hot baths as you can to release the toxins through your sweat."

"I will," he replied with a nod. Then he turned to Sano, who glanced over at him. "Udo Jinei may cause trouble in prison," he said in warning.

"Good." Sano grinned and pounded his fists together. "I'd like to have another go at that guy. He caught me off guard at the clinic, but I guarantee I won't lose again. Stay safe, Kenshin."

"You as well."

Turning to Kaoru and Saitou, he realized they had stopped talking. Kaoru wore a troubled expression on her face, but her posture was far more relaxed than he had ever seen it. Kenshin wondered if that was due to Saitou's presence, or the fact that she had cleared the largest hurdle in her role as Inspector to date. He would have to see.

Kaoru turned to him and smiled, though it wobbled at the edges. "Between you and Saitou-sensei, I know you'll be safe but … be careful. You'll keep your promise?"

"Yes. I'll come back as soon as I finish my business."

They stared at each other, unmoving and no longer speaking, until Saitou made a derisive sound. "While you two ogle each other, time is fleeting by. Get on the wagon now if you insist on coming with me, Battousai."

Feeling his cheeks heat at being called out, and Megumi's knowing gaze and Sano's grin focused on him, Kenshin hastily climbed on the passenger side of the driver's bench. Saitou settled in beside him and picked up the reins, flicking it with a snap of his wrist to get the horses moving. Kenshin looked back just once, to see the three of them watching. Kaoru lifted her hand in a brief farewell.

A minute later, his friends disappeared from sight and Kenshin turned his attention back to the road in front of him. Amazingly enough, it didn't seem to beckon him to keep moving forward and following the path unending as it always did. Instead, something inside told him he was moving away from where he should be.

Amid his thoughts, Kenshin heard the scratch of a match and, a second later, the scent of a burning cigarette wafted under his nose. "Do you intend to smoke the entire way?" he asked in exasperation.

"Double, now that I know you hate it," Saitou drawled.

Frowning at the ears of the horse in front of him, Kenshin settled in his seat more deeply. He'd removed his sword from his belt to sit more comfortably, and noticed the Inspector General had done the same. "This is going to be a memorable trip," he murmured, wondering just how long it would take before they annoyed each other enough to draw their weapons.

Saitou slanted a sideways glance at him. "Indeed. So Battousai, why don't you start with telling me your intentions with Kaoru?"

* * *

AN: _Some of you commented on Kenshin standing back to let Kaoru fight in this last chapter. Hopefully this helped explain why it turned out that way._

Final Chapter: _Reunions and Confessions_


End file.
